The Veil of Time
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: Every fifty years a single child of the hyuuga clan is gifted with a jutsu called the veil of time. those who can use this, are called jumpers, due to their ability to 'jump' through time. hinata prefers to travel back in time to see the past, but when hinata's secret was found out by the Hokage, it was only to be asked of as a last resort. cover pic was drawn by me pleasedont take
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is a cool one I thought up. I will give an extended summary just to explain things better, since I am obviously not very good with explaining things in short form. Umm in this story, Hinata and them are 18 and 19 and so on so forth. Their ages make better sense in this story like that.

Summary: on Hinata's 15th birthday, she found she had a special ocular jutsu that was considered lost. Those who had this jutsu were considered a Jumper. A Jumper could leap through time, change the past and if they were skilled enough, they could jump into the future. Hinata was not very skilled in her time warp jutsu, so the future was off limits for her. But…the past was an adventure. She could Jump anywhere she wanted, she could think of someone in the past, a place, or just a time, and then she could jump to the time and place she wanted. She could stay as long as she wished, and no one in her time even knew where she had gone. What seemed like an hour to them could have been days, weeks, months, or even years for Hinata. She noticed every time she Jumped, that a certain clan paid quite a bit of attention to her…with dark hair and red eyes, they were intrigued with her… she kept her jutsu a secret until she made a mistake, and bumped into a younger Tsunade. As the rules of her jutsu made themselves clear, if someone from your time sees you in the past…you become exposed. The second rule is if you change something in the past, it will most likely change the flow of things in the future. So far Hinata hadn't changed anything, but when Tsunade learned of her secret, and that the Uchiha seemed to be intrigued with her, Tsunade keeps that in mind as the war rages on. When Madara shows himself, Tsunade calls for Hinata to find his weakness, seeing that Madara, in his own right, is a one man army with seemingly no weakness…Hinata accepts, and that is where our story begins…

Hinata strolled down the streets of old konoha and she caught a glimpse of her father when he was a kid. He reminded her of Neji, he was cold and ignorant. Her mother walked beside him with a dirty look on her face. Hiashi said something and her mother punched him across the street towards her. Hinata frowned and turned off in an alleyway. She never did like making contact with people she knew. It always ended up in trouble when she returned, being as why she only associated with vendors. The vendors would be too old to remember her in her own time.

She was adventuring more towards the Uchiha district now, the Hyuuga compound wasn't that far from it. She strolled by the Uchiha gates and the Uchiha that were out and about began muttering and talking. She nodded to them respectfully and some of them nodded back. Others, like Izanagi, advanced on her. Izanagi poured his cold heart out to her every time she came to this time. "My lovely Hinata, will you not take my proposal this time?" he asked and Hinata smiled. Izanagi looked like an older Sasuke with the stress lines Itachi had, yes, he was good looking…but you don't go to the past to date people….

"Forgive me, Izanagi-kun." Hinata said and bowed politely. "I'm afraid I cannot accept your proposal, for my father forbids me to marry as of yet." Hinata said and Izanagi frowned and gently grasped her hands within his own. "Then, my dearest, I will wait until the day your father allows you marriage consent." He said and Hinata shook her head. "Do not wait…you can find someone else, Izanagi-kun…I will not be here much longer, for my father wishes to send me away for marriage." Hinata said and Izanagi was downcast. "You are an incredibly patient daughter…any others would have run or eloped." Izanagi said and Hinata nodded. "Yes…well…I cannot afford to disgrace my clan in such a manner as eloping. I am precious to my family after all. If one were to ask my father, he could possible say yes, but that is only a possibility, Izanagi-kun." Hinata said and Izanagi was once again hopeful.

Hinata bowed and wished him well. She turned away from him and frowned, in two days Izanagi meets his demise fighting for his younger brothers' life. She figured she would give him something happy to think of before he passed, maybe give him something to fight to survive for. Hinata frowned as she looked back at Izanagi. He wasn't smiling, for he rarely smiled, but she could see the happiness in his dark eyes. She smiled as she saw him jump up and down exuberantly. His younger brother Hikaru grinning at his older brother. Hinata frowned, Hikaru was only ten and the same day Izanagi died fighting for him, Hikaru was killed by the bandits that killed Izanagi.

Hinata sighed and looked up at the dimming sky. Her trek to the gate was silent, just as she preferred. She strolled out of the village and her eyes flashed. An invisible cloak surrounded her and she reappeared outside of konoha in her own time. It was a shame she had to leave the past.

She walked back into the village after being gone for a week. She knew no one had noticed, she was only gone a day their time. The makeshift village was bustling with activity. Everyone was preparing for the war they all were going to fight in the next few days. Hinata sighed and made her way to her father, he was no doubt wondering where she had gone. He had told her yesterday he was not going to be fighting in the war. She knew today his mind would be swayed. Tsunade wanted her in the fight, seeing as she had improved considerably as of late.

Hinata crammed her hands into her pockets and huffed in dismay. She opened the door to her father's makeshift home. "Hinata, just who I was looking for… you will be fighting. You will be under the Kazekage's command, so don't you dare disappoint me." He said and she nodded. "I thought I was going to be under-"she began but he held a hand up to silence her. "The Kazekage requested you personally." He said and Hinata nodded, a slight heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment. "Yes sir." She said and he told her to be on her way. She grit her teeth and glared at the sky, she had accidentally run into Gaara during her second chunnin exams. She had gone to fight them again, since she already knew exactly what Ino would do.

It wasn't that she liked beating up Ino; she was just perfecting her jutsu. Released the past Hinata from the genjutsu before she had seen her and left her dazed and confused. That Hinata had gone one way while she had gone another, Gaara saw this and was immediately intent on figuring out what this was. She had vanished right before his eyes, cursing herself. Hinata sighed and stretched. No doubt the kazekage had done his research and figured out that once every fifty years a Hyuuga child is born with the time warp ability. It was a trait brought in from when the Hyuuga clan had been two separate clans and joined as one through marriage no one knows what the two clan names were, they just knew that one of them was Hyuuga.

Hinata's eyes flashed as she thought of lady Tsunade, she wondered what it had been like during the war she was in. Hinata faded from view and appeared in konoha in the past. Jiraiya ran by and she ducked into an alleyway, as per her usual routine when she saw someone she knew. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to see a blonde with scrutinizing brown eyes, Tsunade. "What are you doing out and about Hyuuga?" she asked and Hinata tried to find the words to say but they evaded her. "What is your name? I have to report you to Hanabira and Hiro Hyuuga." She said and Hinata clenched her jaw. She said nothing, but the veil of time wrapped around her, transporting her back to her own time.

She reappeared beside the vendors and their makeshift shops. She panted, that was close. She saw Tsunade walking by, as if searching for someone. She caught glimpse of Hinata and when she got near she furrowed her brow. "I need to speak with you." She said and Hinata cursed herself mentally. "I'm not very good at avoiding the kage in the past am I?" she asked, her voice with a slightly depressed tone to it. Tsunade shook her head with a smirk. "You got away from Jiraiya and Orochimaru because they were too busy avoiding me." She said as they walked to the Hokage cabin. "You are lucky you didn't run into Orochimaru. You wouldn't be here today if you had, you realize this?" she asked and Hinata nodded.

"Gaara already knows of your ability?" she asked and again Hinata nodded. "Being as why he wanted you in his brigade." She summed up and Hinata nodded. "I think he thinks I can go back and stop the Akatsuki…but I have already tried…I would have only run into you three sooner." Hinata said and Tsunade nodded. Hinata was silent for a while then she looked up at Tsunade with a frown. "I went back to the time where Itachi killed the clan…they understood why he had to do it…" Hinata whispered and Tsunade sighed. "You saw it happen?" she asked and Hinata shook her head. "I heard it. But I did notice something about the Uchiha…they were confused about my eyes…and some of them seem drawn to me, as if I were bonded with the Uchiha clan…" she said and Tsunade nodded. "You are a Hyuuga with light amethyst eyes. They aren't pale like a blind person's eyes anymore, they are a deeper purple than they used to be. They Hyuuga don't notice, because the identity of the jumper is supposed to be hidden within the clan." Tsunade said and Hinata nodded in realization.

"If the Jumper is found…the Hyuuga kill them…don't they?" Hinata asked and Tsunade nodded. "I don't know if your father would kill you, but the clan elders don't appreciate the Jumpers going back and learning all of the clan's secrets…" Tsunade said and Hinata nodded. "I see, well I will have to be a little more careful…" Hinata said and Tsunade nodded. "How long have you been doing this?" Tsunade asked. Hinata thought for a moment then decided to tell the truth. "I have been doing this…going on three years now…" she said and Tsunade seemed surprised.

"On your fifteenth birthday?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "The last Jumper didn't activate the time warp until he was 18…the jump must have activated early in you for a special reason…anyways…keep this a secret, I won't make you jump unless it is a life or death situation. If there is something in this war…I may need your help." Tsunade said and Hinata nodded with a smile. "I prefer to jump. When I jump, I feel at peace, like I belong in the past. But I get the feeling there is something in the past further than I have ever gone that calls to me, I just haven't found it yet." Hinata said and Tsunade smiled. "That is how a jump was described, Hizashi claimed to have found someone who loved him for his flaws in the past." Tsunade said and patted Hinata on the shoulders. "Be careful, and remember, if you die in the past, you can no longer return to the time where the person who killed you lived. Not even if it was twenty years before he killed you, if you die at the hand of that person, the entire lifespan of that person's time is off limits." Tsunade said and Hinata nodded.

Tsunade held the door for Hinata and Hinata walked out quickly, not wanted to really hear any more on her dying. Hinata made her way to her training spot and she sat underneath the large tree that sheltered the site with its massive branches. There was a deep scar in the tree's trunk, and she knew there was something stuck within the tree, but she could never bring herself to remove it from the tree. The glistening silver within the scar always caught her eye. She reached into the scar and brushed the object with her fingers. The surface was cold and welcoming to suck the heat from her fingertips. Hinata felt the tree move, surprising her greatly. The cracking of the tree's trunk made her pull her hand away from the scar.

The trunk of the tree cracked open at the scar. The silver item was revealed to be a beautifully carved katana. She gently lifted the blade from the tree and looked it over. It had a solid black sheathe and the hilt was made of black and red cloth with silver strands woven in and at the end, the silver strands braided out with red strands to hold bells within the braid. The sword had its own chakra source, which hummed happily to her holding it. The chakra was similar to her own, which surprised Hinata. The tree closed once the blade was removed and light purple flowers blossomed all over the trees. Hinata stared in awe as the beautiful flowers blossomed as if they were triggered by her taking the katana. The blossoms were the color Tsunade had described her eyes as, pale amethyst.

Hinata looked back at the blade in her hands. She unsheathed the blade the slightest bit and etched into the surface was the name Tsubaki. "The silent flower…lovely." Hinata said and smiled. She turned to the empty training field and unsheathed the blade. She swiftly swung the sword in front of her then seven quick slashes and she slowly sheathed the blade. The moment the hilt touched the sheathe, the ground exploded up and slash marks were everywhere. Nonetheless, Hinata's eyes felt as if they would leave her head. "That is why you are called the silent flower…" Hinata managed to whisper, staring at the blade.

Her brow furrowed as she studied the blade. The blade appeared new, but she could tell it was really old. The sword was hand forged, the cloth hand sewn, and the name of the blade etched in by hand, they had tools to help with most of that now…she gripped the blade tightly and ran to the one person she knew would know about the blade. She skidded to a stop outside a vendor. He was really old, but was as youthful as Gai was. "Toruna!" Hinata called and the old man smiled at her, his eyes caught sight of the blade and his smile vanished.

"Hinata…where did you find that?" he asked and she held it up to him. "I was on the training ground and the scarred up tree opened at my touch. I was just coming to ask you about the blade." She said and he was scanning the sword with his weary eyes. "The destructive and beautiful Tsubaki…" he whispered, she hadn't even had to unsheathe the blade for him to know. That blade right there…Madara Uchiha forged that blade himself. No one ever found out why, but they knew it was just as destructive and deadly as he was, many had seen the power of this blade and many had lost their lives to it." He said and she offered to hand the blade to him but he flinched away and held up his hands.

"My hands cannot touch the blade, Hinata. If anyone but the one the sword chooses holds the blade…" he made a fearful face and drug a finger across his neck. "It kills them; the blade is only wielded by the ones it finds worthy. The last person that wielded the blade held it once, and then she was found dead. No one knows how she had gotten the blade, but she died without it. Days after her death the blade was placed under that tree, marking her grave. Many had seen Madara with the blade, and some still believed he placed it there as her grave marker, but others say the blade used her chakra and came to her after she died." He said and Hinata looked down at the blade.

"So…this is an evil sword?" she asked and Toruna chuckled. "No…the blade itself is not evil. Madara sealed away part of his soul into the blade, so he could choose who wielded the blade after his death. Kind of odd, don't you think?" he asked and Hinata's eyes softened as she looked over the blade. "A man such as Madara would only forge a blade with part of his own soul in it for a reason, but I doubt a fearsome man such as himself would name his own blade Tsubaki. Never have I heard of a man naming his sword after a flower. Usually it is something along the lines of destroyer." Hinata said with a soft laugh. "What are you trying to say Hinata?" Toruna asked.

Hinata smiled up at him. "Well…Maybe the blade wasn't meant for himself. What if Tsubaki was meant for that woman? It seems logical; flowers are a temporary statement of love and are very bright and obvious. But a katana, a woman would never suspect receiving a blade named after a flower could be the ultimate gift of love, one where he never had to truly say anything…one that was as mutual a bond between the two as the moon has with the stars." Hinata said and Toruna thought it over for a moment. "You may be a hopeless romantic, but it does make sense…Why else would Madara stroll back into a village he defected from to place a sword on the grave of a woman he didn't know. The scary thing about that was, Madara died the same day the woman died…so the thought of him placing the sword on her grave sends tingles down my spine. Ghosts…oh dear me, my poor old heart couldn't take that." Toruna chuckled and Hinata laughed.

"Thank you Toruna." Hinata said as she walked away. He waved her off and smiled. "Be careful with that blade Hinata!" he called out and she turned back and nodded. She strode silently into her father's wood house. He looked up at her and eyed the blade she held. His eyes widened visibly. "You wield Tsubaki?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, father." She said and sat on her feet in front of him on a tatami mat. "Then you must be worthy of this blade…" he said and his eyes appraised her katana.

"A blade forged from the pure will of a ninja is a dangerous item, Hinata. Madara forged this blade using his fire style, cloth from his own person, part of his own soul, bells from the hair ornament of his deceased mother, his father's prized steel statue of the Uchiha clan symbol, and the silver his deceased younger brother held. Blades like that one are incredibly rare…a young woman such as yourself, who is worthy of the power he place in that blade, shows true testament to your skills. I place all of my pride within you, Hinata. Prove to me that my pride in you is not for nothing." He said and she nodded.

"I will not let you down, father." Hinata said and her father nodded. "Tsunade has also changed your placement once more." Her father said and Hinata frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes not leaving her fathers. "I requested it, I know what you are Hinata. Tsunade and the Kazekage know as well, I am guessing?" he asked and Hinata nodded hesitantly. "I see, and you know the clan cannot know of this?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, the reason your placement has changed once more is because of your abilities. You could save more lives than you know, Hinata. You are a free roaming shinobi in this war, when you are needed someone will telepathically contact you. You can jump to minutes before the death of an ally and kill the one who kills them. This is a life and death situation now Hinata, the shinobi alliance is counting on you, even if they don't know it yet." Her father said and Hinata nodded.

She stood and made her way to her room within the wooden house. She set the blade down beside her bed and she lay there, thinking of a legitimate reason to run and forget that she even had the veil of time. She sighed and killed those thoughts. Her eyes drifted to Tsubaki, the beautiful blade shimmering in the light of the moon. Her heart jumped in slight fear when the image of a person reflected on the surface of the blade. She looked around and no one was there. The image of the person made her heart race. She couldn't tell if it were fear or surprise. She had never seen the man that reflected off the katana before. He looked about twenty one to twenty three. She couldn't tell…he reminded her of Izanagi…except his eyes held a look that scrutinized her.

Deep rumbling chuckles echoed in her head, although she thought they were in her room. She looked around frantically, but found no one. She glanced at Tsubaki's reflection in the mirror. The Katana lay against the floor, but the image of the man she saw in the blade reflected in the mirror in full, for only a few seconds. But those few seconds were just enough time for her to realize who the man was. "M-Madara… Uchiha…" Hinata breathed, only able to truly tell who the man was because she had seen the statue of him at the valley of the end. He looked younger in the reflection, than he did in the statue. And just as well he looked exactly like Sasuke…only older.

"Thank you, for allowing me use of your blade, Madara-sama." Hinata whispered, eyeing the blade and the smirk that appeared in a flash of his face said his intent well enough. He just wanted to feel the power of the blade be used once more. The blade had been left at the tree of life in the training grounds for who knows how long. Hinata couldn't sleep so she went to what was left of the konoha library. She searched for a few hours until she found what she was looking for. The files they had on Madara were few and limited. They had very few on his actual abilities and none on his death. They had some saying he fought Harashima Senju, some telling the story of him and his younger brother Izuna, and that was pretty much it. Apparently when Madara was younger he was a kind hearted fun loving young man whose rival and best friend was Harashima Senju. The war between the two clans took his younger brother, and destroyed Madara, having already lost five other brothers in the fight between the clans.

Scrolls stated that other than his fire techniques and Sharingan, not much else was known of the abilities Madara had. Hinata felt sorry for the Uchiha, his entire world was taken from him by the very one who was supposedly his friend. The Senju took his younger brother from him; the Uchiha declared him a thief and a liar and claimed he had stolen the eyes from his younger brother, leading him to his death to do so. The way they treated Madara led him to defect from the clan, leaving the clan within the hands of Madara's father once more.

Hinata rolled the scrolls back up and rested her head on her cheek. "Madara…who where you really?" she sighed, then yawned and stood. She placed the scrolls back in their respective places and made her way home, holding the blade close to her as to not let anyone who snuck into her room during the night to attempt to steal the blade, because no doubt the village knows she has Madara's sword by now. "Oyasumi…" she whispered to herself and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata tried to be subtle with who she asked information on Madara. She didn't want anyone getting any ideas about following her or anything like that… Hinata sighed and rested her head in her hands. Izanagi's face appeared in her mind and she frowned. She could return to before he died, but then they would have to go through introductions all over again. She sighed and blew the hair from her face. She stood and made her way to Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled as Hinata walked in, Tsunade knew that it was important from the look in her eyes alone. "What can I help you with?" she asked. "I was wondering if you had any information on Madara. Something has felt off ever since I realized that Tsubaki was his sword, and that she holds a piece of his soul within her. I was just wondering if there was anything you could show me to get a better feel as to who I am dealing with…" Hinata said and Tsunade's eyes never left the blade, but knowing of it she didn't reach for it either. The sword was already humming its displeasure at how close Tsunade was to it. Apparently it knew she was a Senju and didn't like Senju.

"Heh seems Madara still has a grudge against us Senju…" Tsunade muttered upon hearing the sword's angry hum. Hinata frowned and looked down at the blade, where within the smooth surface, Madara sat cross legged, his arms folded across his chest; a nasty glare in his eyes and a sneer on his lips. Tsunade saw him within the blade and rolled her eyes. Hinata seemed surprised. "So you can see him too? I thought I was losing my mind." Hinata said as Mei Terumi walked in. Tsunade looked up at the female Mizukage. "Lady Mizukage, you're early…" Tsunade said and Mei smiled. "Oh sorry. I just heard of a young woman wielding Madara's sword. I had to come see for myself." She said and her eyes landed on Hinata.

"I am the one, pleasure to meet you Lady Mizukage." Hinata said, holding the sword at her side as she bowed respectfully. Mei shook her head as Ao followed her into the room. The moment Hinata's eyes clashed with Ao's Hinata's brows knitted in anger. Mei and Tsunade frowned as the two who held the Byakugan were caught in a glaring match. Tsunade knew Hinata wasn't one to be unnecessarily mean, but when it came to her clan Hinata would kill and/or dismember someone who threatened the safety of the clan. Tsunade knew Hinata would made the best clan head the clan had ever seen, she would probably be better than the clan founder.

The room was silent as Hinata held Tsubaki's point straight towards the hollow of the man's throat. "You are lucky that I am here for other reasons. You are lucky that I don't place the clan seal on your eye, then remove it. Those outside the clan who hold our eyes, deserve no mercy. Especially not from the heiress of said clan." Hinata said and set Tsubaki on the table beside her, the sheath still tied to her left hip. The angry air became mellowed and Mei and Tsunade knew it was safe for the man to talk. Mei motioned for him to speak and he bowed lightly to Hinata, who stared at him, anger still in her eyes. "Please forgive me Lady Hyuuga, I had no idea you would be here, so I hadn't thought of the patch." He began but she sighed.

"I would have still known. I have seen so few who had managed to get a hold of my clan's eyes, I must commend you for being the first fool to succeed. But do not take this as a sign to steal more of them. The Sharingan has been allowed to fall into the hands of whoever wanted it. Danzo had quite a few of them, and Kakashi has Sharingan. But knowing that my clan's eyes are safe, makes me a little less worried, but if you allow anyone access to your eye, I will end you to protect my clan. I'm not mean, I'm not a ruthless killer either, but I am not one who will sit by and watch as people spread the secret of my clan throughout the ninja world." Hinata said and Tsunade smiled. "You have grown a lot Hinata, years ago you wouldn't have even been able to look this man in the eye with anything but fear, no matter how harmless he seems." Tsunade said and Hinata smiled at her lightly.

"Well years ago I didn't have a scary guy living in my sword glaring at everyone but me now did I?" Hinata asked and Mei looked at the sword. "So he lives in there?" she asked, seeing a glimpse of Madara, which surprised her. "He has been glaring at me ever since she pulled the blade from its sheath." Tsunade said then snickered lightly. "The hundred year grudge lives on." she joked lightly as she rummaged through drawers. Mei watched as Hinata sheathed the blade. "Don't you fear that he will find a way to remove his soul from the blade?" she asked Hinata, who looked up at the pretty woman. "I do…it was scary enough he can project himself into a full size mirror and look around as if he weren't in the blade…but I don't think he will. I think he is searching for information on to where he is and who surrounds me…" Hinata said and Mei looked to the blade once more.

"So…is he handsome? I heard the Uchiha are always handsome. The one I fought the other day when Danzo was kage was quite the looker, so I have no doubt." Mei giggled lightly, catching Hinata off guard. Hinata blinked and giggled as well. "I'm scared out of my mind and you ask me if he is cute?" Hinata asked, her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Mei smiled at her. "Well it got you to think about the eerie scary guy in your sword though. And it made you smile; pretty ladies like us should always smile! We brighten the world." She said and Hinata smiled.

"Thank you lady Mizukage." Hinata said, bowing once more to the woman. "Here is his file, Hinata. This is everything we have on him, classified information as well, and Mei, there is a picture in there too." Tsunade said and Hinata nodded. Mei hovered over Hinata's shoulder as Hinata flipped open the file. The picture lay on top. He wore armor over his Uchiha clothing, his skin was pale and his face unscarred. His features were stern, much like how she always remembered Itachi as. His eyes were fear inducing all their own, but Hinata could tell he hadn't become what she saw without reason. She frowned and looked up at Tsunade. "He looks only a few years older than me…" Hinata said and Tsunade nodded. "He was supposedly twenty-five in that picture there." Tsunade said then shifted through the file and pulled another picture out; both the pictures were old and worn and held no color.

The second picture had him and a younger male in it. "That is Izuna right?" Mei asked pointing towards the younger male with the shorter spiky hair. Tsunade nodded and Mei frowned. "He was so young…both of them were so young." Mei said solemnly. "So I can make a guess that Izuna was Madara's little brother?" Hinata asked; she already knew the truth about Itachi. She was one of the few, but she only knew because she had seen the mission be given to Itachi thanks to the veil of time, and now she was determined to learn the truth about Madara.

"You can take those home and read them if you wish, there is no sense in you spending the night here to read that. Everything you could ever ask to know should be in there. It's not everything but it is all we have." Tsunade said and Hinata nodded. She closed the file and she stood. She bid the Mizukage and the Hokage good night and left.

-:-:-:-

Hinata arrived home and set Tsubaki beside her, the sheath still on the blade. 'You are interested in me?' a deep voice echoed in her mind. Hinata frowned. "Great, you scare the daylights out of me and NOW you want to talk…just wonderful." Hinata sighed and became silent once more, leaving him to chuckle to himself within the blade. She sighed and looked away from the file, only to grit her teeth and close the file when Tsubaki rattled within the sheath.

She unsheathed Tsubaki and held the blade in front of the mirror so he could project himself into it. "So you finally want to speak face to face?" She asked, frowning at him. "Why do you wish to talk now? You never talked to me before…is there something you want to say?" Hinata asked and the mirrored Madara smirked and faded away. 'Hn.' was his reply and Hinata growled to herself and angrily sheathed the blade. "Ugh! I see where Sasuke got it from…Cocky Uchiha…screwing with everyone's lives and then walking away smirking." Hinata complained and sat back in front of the file.

She completely ignored him as he continued to rattle within Tsubaki's sheath, trying to get her attention so he could 'Hn' her to death. She flipped through the top file, which was pretty much what she already knew. She knew who he was, why he was feared, what he had done…all of which she knew. But when she opened the second folder within the file, her eyes softened. It was a folder solely there to describe his personality and how it changed.

The first page described his personality when he was 19. Madara Uchiha was a kind hearted teen who wanted nothing more than the end of the war. He wished for peace and dreamt of finding a way to obtain it without violence. He was a well humored young man, despite knowing all he did. He put his heart into what he did. He was smart, attentive, strong willed, and was an overall playful and protective person. Madara enjoyed making rivals, and throwing friendly taunts at those he held close. As everyone knew, his brother was his entire life. Izuna Uchiha meant the world to Madara, being as Izuna was the youngest of the five brothers and the last of them. His other three brothers had been killed in the clan wars. To Madara, his own life was nothing, it was all about Izuna. Protecting Izuna from the war was his main goal in life.

Madara would drop everything and go to Izuna if he were in trouble. The two brothers were closer than any human could ever be to another. The two could have possibly been split from the same person, they were so close. Many times, Madara would make it known that he would give his life for his younger brother. Izuna knew that the best friend he could ever hope for or even receive, was Madara. Madara was overly protective of Izuna, and when Izuna was killed, everything changed for Madara.

Hinata read the folder with a deep frown. She looked over at Tsubaki, whom of which Madara had stopped rattling. "So you were a good person…things just happened to make you change." Hinata whispered as she opened the folder that held the files describing Madara, after the death of Izuna.

Madara Uchiha has become cold, unfriendly, he trusts no one. His dreams of a peaceful village obtained by peaceful interaction have become distorted. He now says he will obtain eternal peace, forcibly. His emotions no longer show on his face, it is as if he had become a statue emanating power. His eyes had become colder than ice. This change is believed to be caused by the sudden death of Izuna Uchiha by the hand of Tobirama Senju, who showed no remorse after killing Izuna. Madara knew that Izuna's death wasn't swift, presumably causing the change in the elder Uchiha brother.

Madara's views had changed as well as his way of doing things. He trusted no one after Izuna died, not even his family, who had turned their backs on him because they disapproved of the fact Izuna gave Madara his eyes willingly, instead they claimed that Madara had forcibly taken Izuna's eyes moments before he passed. There is still debate on whether the eyes were gifted or stolen from Izuna, and that debate is what led Madara from defecting from the clan. Later after he accepted the truce from Hashirama, he had become a little more trusting with Hashirama, but once more this all changed when due to Tobirama, Madara was declined a position as Kage, which Hashirama had promised him.

Hinata quite reading there, her head was still trying to wrap around the fact that all this had really happened. She had never read of so many strong individuals clashing, when the strongest of them shared the same views…Tajima Uchiha and Butsuma Senju had no qualms about striking down the other clans' children, but the eldest of their sons had tried to reason, they just wanted to end the war without any more suffering, but then Tobirama killed Izuna and all thoughts of a peaceful reconciliation was far beyond their grasp after that.

Hinata grit her teeth as the sound of his sigh echoed in her mind. "I wish there was a way I could rescue you from this fate, but some things are just far too dangerous for even me." Hinata whispered as she opened the next sub folder within the file. This one held important days in his life, such as his mother's death, each of his brothers' deaths; Izuna's death being first mentioned. Every fight he had with the Senju was mentioned as well. The date of which he had received his brother's eyes, his defection from the clan, and even the day he attacked Hashirama because of the Hokage title were mentioned. The exact date he had defected from the village was unknown, but the exact date he returned, bringing the nine tails back with him, was mentioned. Because not only was that the day he controlled the nine tails, it was also the day his life ended. Hinata furrowed her brow, there was no mention of the woman Madara had forged the blade for anywhere…

Hinata set the sub folder aside and searched for the folder that held the names of the ones who Madara had worked with. There were pictures in this folder as well. But most were of Hashirama, Tobirama, Tajima, Izuna, and others; but not a single photo of a woman was found. Hinata furrowed her brow and studied the pictures closely, trying to discern where they had been taken and who all was in them. In one picture that had Hashirama in it, there was a person clothed in white with dark colored armor. There was no katana at their hip, but a blade tied behind their back and tilted to the right hip.

Hinata could tell this person was female, her body shape said so clearly, but her hair was styled like a man's, same for the rest of her, she was clearly dressed as a male. Hinata figured it was to keep from being found out as a woman. Hinata could tell she had dark hair, but her eyes were dark as well. She couldn't tell what color exactly, but Hinata knew that her eyes were nearly black. Hinata sighed; relieved that this woman hadn't truly turned out to be her, as she had feared since she was chosen by Tsubaki.

Although she was relieved it hadn't been her that died supposedly trying to save Madara from Hashirama like everyone had told her, she felt regret that it wasn't her. If it had been, Hinata would have tried her best to help him…save him from his cold fate. Hinata eyed the picture of Madara and Izuna. Izuna was smiling and Madara was grinning. Despite the times they had lived in, the two teens seemed truly happy just to be by each other's side. Hinata couldn't even bring herself to imagine how broken she would be if Neji were to be killed, Neji was her best friend, but she knew not even they had a bond like Madara and Izuna. Hinata went through the pictures and looked them over.

She raised a brow as her eyes landed on a picture of a nineteen year old Madara. "Lady Mizukage…you have soiled my mind with your entire 'The-Uchiha-Are-Woman's-Gift-From-God' theory. They are in fact very easy on the eyes…"Hinata grumbled as she scowled at the ceiling. The husband-desperate woman had ruined her. Mei Terumi needed to stay away from her with her thoughts of who is hot and who isn't… Hinata sighed and closed the folder taking one last look at the picture of Madara before she closed the file for good.

The veil of time wrapped around Hinata and she sighed. She appeared before Tsunade, five hours earlier, Hinata had to give the file back using veil of time because Tsunade had gone for preparation of war... She handed her the file and Tsunade knew instantly what had happened. Mei and Ao walked in and Hinata didn't even raise her blade to him this time, she just vanished in a swirl of leaves, just as Mei complained that the girl who wielded Madara's sword vanished. Hinata found herself walking down the streets of the newly rebuilt konoha that was still being built upon. In just a few days, she had gone from a cabin to a compound once more. The builders were highly impressive. Hinata was tired, but she knew she couldn't go back to her exact time just yet. Every time she jumps it expends a little chakra, and I she had been working beforehand, it was tiring.

Tsubaki hummed in an upbeat manner at her side. Hinata eyed the blade that rested on her hip. "You really confuse me…why tell no one of the woman?" she whispered and the blade rattled. 'Because the woman was special; in a way she was the Mulan of japan, well she would have been…had she not failed.' A deep voice rumbled in Hinata's mind. Her heart began to race and she froze in place. Hinata opened her mouth, but no words could find themselves in her mind.

Her hands were cold and her eyes confused. She looked down at Tsubaki; who had stopped humming completely. The blade had stopped rattling within it's sheathe and Hinata pulled the blade from its place so she could see the blade just a little bit. She could no longer see his reflection in the blade, or hear his words in her mind. She released the blade and slowly regained her composure. Her heart slowed from the surprise his voice had given her. "I see…You have said all you could say…there is nothing more you can say is there?" she asked and the blade hummed with chakra.

Hinata nodded understanding that his limited speech had hit the end. "So, Mulan huh?" Hinata asked, she knew the story of Mulan. The Chinese girl who dressed as a man to keep her father from going to war." Hinata mumbled, trying to figure out how exactly the woman and Mulan were connected, other than the obvious fact that she dressed as a man. Madara surely was not her father, seeing as they had appeared to be the same age. Hinata used veil of time, her chakra having been restored enough for her to do so.

Hinata appeared in her room, sitting cross legged in the floor. Someone knocked at her door and she gave them to go ahead to enter. Her father stood in the doorway holding a green vest in his hands. He sat on his knees in front of her and handed it to her. Hinata smiled and gently took the vest. "Thank you father." She said and he nodded. He stood and walked out, leaving the door open behind him. He walked back in shortly after, a bento in his hands. He handed it to her and she smiled. "Thank you again." She said and he nodded.

"Knowing you, you have been in here reading up on people and using your special jutsu. You are just so eager to learn about anyone and everyone you can. It doesn't matter if they were dangerous or even more harmless than a one winged fly; you want to know about them and their lives." Her father sighed, a prideful glint in his eyes. Hinata smiled as he sighed. "May I ask who you were reading on this time?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Madara…" she said and he nodded in understanding. "So what did you find out about him?" he asked and she looked at her father, she knew he was trying to see if she were going to go to the past and stay.

"I don't plan on going to his time, father…and if I did…I surely wouldn't stay." She said and relief flickered through his eyes. "But I would help, if there was a way I could. I just…I just feel so bad for him. He would have never been the way he was…had the Senju not slain his younger brother…he was never power hungry or evil…he just wanted peace. He wanted the fighting to stop without casualties involved…but his father wouldn't agree to a truce of any sort, and neither would the Senju…Madara only wanted the one thing he could never obtain without help…he just wanted for all the fighting to stop, for everyone to live peacefully. He had hoped for a village where you were sent out based on rank and skill…not availability…" Hinata said and hiashi frowned.

"That is quite a lot to take in…and I believe that you could do it…just not now…not while we need you here. You could change the world and make it a better place with that kind loving heart you hold. You are the exact opposite of what the Hyuuga is, and I am glad we have you. If we didn't, I believe the entire clan would have become colder than it already is. But with you…the entire world could be different. Never let anyone tell you that you are not special, because even I regret saying that to you." Hiashi said as he stood. Hinata's eyes felt as if someone were pricking the back of them with pins…she bit her lip and stood. Her father was mid-stride out of her doorway as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Thank you for believing in me father…" she whimpered and he nodded. "I believe in you because I believe people like you are what this world needs most. People who don't care about what you have done, why you did it, or how…but instead…you think of who the person truly was; You see the good in everyone, despite the bad they have done…But you…you can fix these things in an entirely different manner. You can actually go and stop something from happening." Hiashi said and Hinata embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry I never believed before." He said and Hinata sniffed and wiped her eyes as she released her father. "It is alright…I don't blame you. As long as you believe in me now, I know I could change the tide of this world. Hopefully one day I could stop that curse of hatred that lingers in the Uchiha. I want to fix it all, make this world a better place, but I know I can't do it alone." She said and her father offered a small smile.

"If you have to go to his time Hinata, be careful. Watch your back, and know we will be on the battlefield observing the changes you make. Do what you have to, and we will do what we have to. Either way, both of us are making a difference in our own way." Hiashi said and Hinata nodded. "You be careful too…I don't want to be clan head just yet." Hinata joked lightly. Hiashi chuckled lightly and ruffled Hinata's hair. "I'm off to go make sure your sister is following orders and going to bed, goodnight Hinata. I will see you when this war is over." He said and she nodded.

Tsubaki hummed from the floor and Hinata sighed. "Yes, we head out tomorrow morning. Naruto and Killer bee should be on turtle island by now." Hinata said as the blades humming died down. Hinata lay down and drifted to sleep, her father's words had been exactly what she had needed to strengthen her resolve. Her soft snores echoed through her room, but not everything was caught in sleep. From within Tsubaki Madara watched Hinata confused. There was nothing he could do of course. But he knew this girl was special as well. He could feel her strength, but she hesitated in using it. He couldn't figure this girl out at all. He Hn'd and his reflection vanished from the surface of the blade completely, allowing the humming chakra to become silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's eyes scanned every single enemy in her line of sight. She flicked Tsubaki from her sheathe with her thumb and she swung the blade in the direction of every enemy she could see. She quickly sheathed the blade and the white Zetsu hit by the sword's ability, exploded. She ignored the stares of awe she got from the Nin from other villages. She was now on her way to help Gaara's brigade, she had been informed that the previous kage had been revived. Obviously her day was not going to go well, seeing as to how everything seemed to want to go against her today.

She vanished with the veil of time, using it to appear in the area right before the kage were revived. She appeared before Gaara, receiving a nod from him. She looked over to see that the only kage left were the Mizukage and the Raikage. The second Mizukage caught sight of her and grinned. "So even voluptuous women are allowed on the battlefield? So their assets do not hinder them? Or have they trained to use their assets as a weapon as well?" he asked with a dirty look in his eyes. "Well if they have been trained to use them as weapons, I want to fight her!" he said pointing at Hinata, and then he made hand movements towards her chest with a grin. "She has nice big assets." He chuckled. And here goes the whole let me screw up your day even more, routine. Hinata's eyebrow twitched. It had to be the old dead guys, didn't it? Obviously… it was always the old dead guys….

Embarrassment flooded her features as even Gaara laughed at her misfortune; she didn't like the fact that she was now the center of attention because of a dead guy. Hinata gripped Tsubaki and grit her teeth, despite trying to will away the blush. Hinata flicked Tsubaki from her sheath and held the blade in front of her. Even the second Mizukage stopped flirting and taunting her once he set eyes on Tsubaki. Raikage's eyes narrowed at the blade. "So he staked his claim on you, did he?" the Raikage asked and Hinata furrowed her brow. "I don't understand what you mean." Hinata said, Tsubaki falling from where she held it a bit, and Raikage gave her a small glance that held slight regret.

"The blade you hold belongs to Madara Uchiha, he forged it by his own hand, the strength within the blade is one only few can wield. If you hold the blade, he has staked his claim, and he acknowledges you as a worthy opponent. Even in death he seeks power." The Raikage said and to her surprise he seemed extremely wary of the blade, apparently having heard of the power it possessed, and he seemed to know more of it than she did. Naruto hit the ground nearby and the second Mizukage's hands flew into hand signs. Naruto and the sealers went after the Raikage while Hinata sheathed Tsubaki and smirked.

The clam was sliced into a bunch of tiny pieces before it even had the chance to move the second Mizukage elsewhere and he hit the ground, eyes wide. She patted Tsubaki's hilt and smirked. Gaara and the others began fighting with the second once more to seal him, Hinata saw no way she would be of any more help there so she went off in search of the shoreline. Her father and the others were fighting here. Hinata landed amidst the battleground, her father not even four feet behind her. He nodded in recognition as to why she had arrived. As the Zetsu poured in from the sea, Hinata saw every reanimated Nin there was out there. The one who caught her attention was Hizashi though. When he hit land she walked over to him.

He dropped into the all too familiar Hyuuga stance. She, however, did the opposite, she flicked Tsubaki from her sheathe. "Hinata…my how you have grown..." Hizashi said and Hinata smiled. "Not just me, Neji too." She said and Hizashi furrowed his brow. "Your eyes…" he murmured and she nodded. "The veil of time chose me as it had chosen you." She said and he nodded as he lunged forwards. "I see… be careful of to whom you tell. Or else you will end up like me. But there is a way to live, even after your real body dies, but I cannot tell you yet, you will have to find me first." He said and she frowned as she dodged his not so gentle fists. She swiped at him four times and went to sheath her blade. "Flaunting a blade will do nothing in a fight Hinata." He said and she released the blade. The hilt hit the sheath and he looked down at himself as he exploded into tiny paper-like fragments. The sealing team showed up and attempted to seal him but he appeared over by her father.

Hinata turned to her father and he shook his head, he was able to handle it himself. The fighting settled down there and she decided to take her leave, to find another battleground that needed her more. Everyone was now supposed to be making their way to Naruto to help him fight the masked man claiming to be Madara. Hinata knew he wasn't Madara. His chakra didn't match the one that pulsed within the blade. Her eyes pulsed and she appeared a little while away from Gaara's battlefield. She hadn't thought much of what was going on before her until someone threw someone into her. She shoved the dead man off of her and looked into the heavy cloud of dust ahead of her.

She couldn't see anything, so she pulled a dumb move and ran straight in, her hand on Tsubaki's hilt. She could see the dust beginning to clear ahead of her so she burst through and fear froze her in place. He looked straight at her and raised a brow. He didn't watch her long, because ninja rushed at him from every side. Hinata's heart raced as he wiped out each and every one of them faster than she could handle four…Hinata gripped Tsubaki tightly and rushed at him.

His eyes were all over the place as he scanned his surroundings. He saw her coming and he danced around her, avoiding Tsubaki. "I see you wish to dance as well." He said then smirked at her. "Little woman." He added and she lunged towards him. "I'm not that little." Hinata said and swiped Tsubaki at him, then sheathed the blade. He held his hands out in front of him and twisted them, sending the invisible blade down. "So you are the one who made this blade…" Hinata whispered. He seemed surprised, if only slightly, that she had attacked him at all. Hinata wasn't done though. She sheathed Tsubaki and lunged. He dodged her bare hands that attempted to strike every open area she could find.

Her eyes were moving just as fast as his were, reading every movement the other made, trying to avoid letting any spots be left open. He jumped backwards as her left hand made a sudden swipe upwards towards his jaw. Her breathing was heavy and he took this chance to get close. His fist connected with her, but not where he thought he would hit. Her arms were crossed over her chest and face, protecting her from his fist. He smirked and grabbed her by the throat before she could jump away from him. She winced as he gently squeezed her throat, one eye closed in pain and he smirked and leaned close to her.

"Are you scared?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper. His eyes scanned her face when he pulled away from her ear. Her eyes showed no fear, just confusion. His eyes held the same interested look as hers did. "Let me ask, brave little woman, do you know who I am?" he asked as he set her down, but his hand never left her throat. He looked away from her to Naruto and the rest of the ninja who still lived. "I have you know, I will kill her if you try to interfere." He said and Naruto and Gaara grit their teeth. Madara then smirked. "It isn't as if I hadn't made a threat like that before." He chuckled and Naruto thought of what his mother had told him.

"Hinata, you fool!" Naruto yelled and Hinata laughed lightly. "Naruto-kun…I have a better chance at surviving this Madara, than I do fighting the wannabe Madara. He doesn't scare me…I have no idea why, but he just doesn't strike fear within me." She said and the smirk that crossed Madara's lips clearly showed his humor. Naruto clenched his fist and glared at Madara. "Don't you hurt her!" he snapped and Madara chuckled. "Why should I listen to you? Oh…she isn't yours is she? She is obviously a better prize than the women from my time. They were all weak and scared little creatures. This one has spunk, she is quiet, but she has spunk, I like that." He said, his voice taunting as he used his other hand to turn her face towards him. He looked her over then looked back at Naruto. "All the women were weak, scared, pathetic housewives…this girl is obviously different." He said with an interested tone. Hinata laughed despite her situation. "It seems I was right in thinking that the Uchiha seem to have an odd interest in me…" she said and he smirked.

"The Uchiha have a good eye when it comes to strength…and exquisite things." He said and Hinata smiled slightly, she was still baffled as to why the Uchiha seemed to have such a deep interest in her, but just as he could baffle her she could confuse him beyond belief by showing what she knows of him without fear. "I can tell Tsubaki was crafted by your hand and your hand alone. Your family would be proud to know that a blade as marvelous as this one was crafted in their memory; I think Izuna would be the one who would be the most proud. She is a beautiful blade, despite the fright she gave me the other night, or more rather, you gave me." Hinata said and Madara's grip on her throat faltered his eyes swam with confusion. The five kage appeared just as Madara's hand left her throat.

The moment Ohnoki saw her, truly saw her, his eyes went wide. He hadn't really been paying much attention to the girl before then, but seeing her standing before Madara, him not even making an attempt to kill her, made him realize something about her. His head hurt from the moon sized meteors, but he could still tell who she was, or who she thought he was. "You!" he said and she looked at him. "How can you be here?!" he asked, confusing Hinata. "I'm from konoha…I have been fighting this war from the start, I helped you fight the second not too long ago...I have no idea what you mean…" Hinata said and Madara chuckled. "I highly doubt that this woman is the one who attempted to save me so long ago. You must be delusional, little fence sitter." He said to Ohnoki, who glared at him.

"Hinata! You need to go." Tsunade called to her. Hinata nodded, the look in Tsunade's eyes said all she needed to know; Tsunade didn't mean go as in leave this battlefield. The go she was ordering Hinata to do was much, much different. Tsunade was telling Hinata to go change this. Hinata pulled the blade from her back and stabbed it into the ground. "I'm afraid it is time for me to go, Madara." Hinata said and he looked at her in confusion.

She placed her fingertips on the hilt of the blade and closed her eyes. She swiped the blade up faster than he could see and she cut off a part of his hair. She grabbed it quickly and held it within her flat palms in front of her. Her eyes pulsed and created a pulse of chakra that made her hair fly back. The veil of time glowed around her and the light within her hands became blinding, then she vanished, with a whisper that confused Madara to no end. "I will fix this." Madara turned to the kage and frowned. "What did you do to her?" he asked calmly. "I sent her to turn the odds of this war to our favor." Tsunade said and the other three kage who didn't know of Hinata's power looked at her.

"So the girl was that strong…" Madara muttered with a smirk as he eyed Tsubaki. "Smart too." He added, calmly. The sword stood proudly in the sand. He touched the blade and it shattered, a small white orb left behind. He held a hand out to the orb and it shot to him. The cracks along his face and body mended. He appeared to look human once more, instead of a cracked clay pot; his armor had even been repaired. "I had some things I had wished to ask the girl…mainly how she was so strong, for one from Konoha." He said, disgusted with the word.

"She isn't really all that strong…" Tsunade said and Madara smirked. "Strength has nothing to do with that incredible young woman. She has more heart, than she does chakra. And her heart is what counts. Her heart makes her stronger. Her heart is what knits the bonds of our village." Tsunade said with a smirk. "Heart has nothing to do with that girl, you insolent woman. I felt the power radiate off of her when she vanished. She is stronger than you give her credit for." He chuckled.

"That was her eyes; her eyes have that much power. But that is not her strength. Her strength is similar to that of Naruto's; he has the ability to make the most dangerous, hateful people, his friends. Take Gaara for example, he slaughtered anyone who got in his way for whatever reason because he held the one tails. He did it to satiate the beast, but he met Naruto and that all changed. You have no idea what type of power Hinata holds Madara, so it would be wise not to misjudge the rest of us either." Tsunade said and he chuckled. "Misjudge? You must be mistaken; my power is only suitable to fight five kage at once. Your army was pathetic; one kage against me is pathetic. My power is only suitable to fight the five of you." Madara said and lunged.

-:-:-:-

Hinata looked around her; there were lots of trees, but no villages that she could see. She saw the Uchiha compound, or so she thought…it looked more like a military facility…with fences you could only see over from the top of a hill like this one, but she also saw another compound it looked the same way, it just had a different marking signifying its clan name. There was a setup of merchants not too far, so she decided to head there first. She knew she would look way out of place. She needed to be careful and watch for anyone, this was a warring period after all and not a single village had been formed yet, so it was clan against clan.

What she did now was key, in a warring state, if you couldn't protect yourself, you were dead. She knew if she didn't find allies, she would only end up being killed. She had to find someone, but Madara was definitely not an option. She wasn't ready to face him. Her fear from when she had seen the older stronger version of him scared her. She had managed to keep her fear in check for that long, only so Naruto and the others didn't do anything rash. Now she was alone, and had to find an ally in a land she knew little of, and she knew it was either fight to survive to save the future, or die here and fail the future.

-:-:-:-

"You have to move faster little brother, or else you will fail." The taller dark haired male taunted lightly to the slightly shorter male. Their dark eyes clashed and the older brother smirked. He offered a hand for his younger brother, who took it gratefully. The younger brother froze for a moment and the older brother glanced in the direction his younger brother was staring. There was a bright flickering light at the top of a hill not too far away. He narrowed his eyes and started off towards the hill. "Madara…are you sure we should go? It could be a trap." The younger brother said and Madara sighed. He turned and smiled slightly at his brother. "If they are foolish enough to attempt to harm you, they will have to deal with me. And you know how I get when it comes to you, Izuna." Madara said with a smirk and Izuna shook his head.

"Well lets go then." Izuna said after a moment, a grin on his face. What started out as a run to see what was going on; then turned into a competitive race to see who could figure it out first. Izuna started to get to the point of being able to pass his brother, who then, with a smirk on his face; shoved his brother off to the side causing him to stumble. Izuna glared at Madara, who had taken the lead once more. He could hear Madara's laughter ahead of him and grinned. He shot up into the trees and hopped along the branches.

Izuna spotted his brother below and dive bombed him, knocking his older brother to the ground. Izuna laughed as he shot off of Madara's back. Before Izuna could get too far away Madara grabbed his ankle and Izuna hit the ground as well. "You realize it does hurt when someone of our size lands on someone right?" Madara asked with a chuckle as both of them scrambled to get back to their feet. Madara was up and running first, Izuna on his heels.

Madara shot from the tree line first and Izuna landed next to him. There was nothing they could see from where they were, so they went to the hilltop and looked around. "Eh…Madara, look." Izuna said and pointed off the right side of the hill. Madara looked at Izuna, who had a slight blush on his face, then down the side of the hill where there was a secluded area with a small lake. Madara saw the woman bathing in the lake and sighed. "Izuna you pervert…" he chuckled and Izuna grinned at him.

Madara felt a pulse of power and his humor ended. He swiped a kunai from his holster and looked back towards the woman, who was now fully dressed and appeared to be looking right at them. Izuna seemed awestruck at how fast the woman was. Izuna stood straight up and patted Madara's arm. "You know how women are, Madara…they get scared easily. I think we surprised her." Izuna said and Madara lowered the kunai a bit, but he didn't look away from the woman. "She can use Nin jutsu, Izuna." Madara said and Izuna nodded. "Women can too; it is just rare for one to openly use it. They get killed for it, because people think power is wasted on women." Izuna sighed, glancing back at the woman.

This time he froze, his jaw slackened. Madara looked from his brother to the woman down the hill. Glowing white eyes that were tinged purple shined brightly at them. Madara himself was at a loss of words. Madara felt the pull of her eyes, but couldn't find it in himself to move. "H-her eyes…" Izuna managed to mutter, his own eyes wide with confusion and surprise. "They tug at your soul…" Izuna said and Madara couldn't find a better way to word it himself.

The woman gathered her few things and vanished into the darkness. Once she was gone, her hold on them was relinquished. Madara felt as if the air had been stolen from his lungs. He looked over at Izuna who, with shaky breaths, looked back at Madara. "Should we ask dad about this?" Izuna asked and Madara thought for a moment. "Yes…he may know something of people with eyes like that…" Madara said after a few minutes. Izuna turned and began walking down the hill. Madara started to follow but turned and glanced back towards where the woman had vanished.

He turned around only to get a foot to the face, and Izuna laughing. His brow twitched as Izuna laughed. "I swear…I did not mean for you to turn around." Izuna said between laughs. "Ha…Ha…" Madara said bitterly and wiped the blood from his nose. Izuna began laughing nervously before he took off in a run. Madara smirked and pushed off into a run as well. He and Izuna ran straight into the gates of the Uchiha compound, receiving nods as they shot past. Everyone within the compound knew how they were, so it didn't faze any of them to see them in one of their childish competitive races.

"Madara, Izuna. Welcome back you two." Aurora Uchiha greeted them. Madara walked over to her and bowed politely, Tajima Uchiha sat beside her with a small barely there smile on his lips. "You two trained well?" he asked. "Yes father." Madara and Izuna said together. Aurora held her arms out to her sons and they hugged her. "You two are getting so strong." She said with a smile. Tajima nodded as the two teens sat at the table across from him. "You haven't been out chatting with the Senju boy have you, Madara?" Tajima asked and Madara shook his head. He hadn't seen Hashirama since the incident with their fathers and younger brothers.

Izuna grinned and shook his head. "Nah, instead we have been out training. Today we saw a woman too." Izuna said as the plates were set in front of them. Tajima raised a brow as their mother giggled lightly. "A woman? What interest would you two have in a woman?" Tajima asked, the question held a joking tone, but Tajima was genuinely curious. Before Izuna could go into a very detailed explanation of what she looked like curves and all Madara gave him a look that silenced him.

Aurora glanced between her sons and sighed as she saw the look in Izuna's eyes. "I can tell why he had an interest in her…" she laughed lightly and Tajima chuckled. "So she was just a pretty face." Tajima concluded but Madara shook his head. "There was more to her than a pretty face." Madara said. "And huge-" Izuna started but Aurora glared at her son. "Not appropriate dinner conversation." She hissed and Izuna grinned. "So what were you saying Madara?" Tajima asked. "Her eyes were white and they glowed like the moon…you can ask Izuna…" Madara said and Izuna nodded.

"It was creepy…all we did was look into her eyes and we…we couldn't breathe…it was as if she were choking us with a glance." Izuna said and Tajima's eyes went wide. 'Pale moonlight eyes?!' he thought and he looked at Aurora who was staring at her sons in shock. "You saw a Hyuuga?" Aurora managed to speak first. Madara shrugged and Izuna began picking at his food. "What is so special about a Hyuuga? I've never heard of them…" Izuna said and Madara nodded. "That's because the Hyuuga clan died out. There may be one or two left, but no one has seen them in over twenty years…" Tajima said and Madara furrowed his brow.

"Then how could she be here?" he asked. Aurora looked to her husband and he shook his head, they were not to reveal the existence of the jumpers…that was how the clan died out in the first place. "I do not know…But I can tell you of their strength." Tajima said and Madara was all ears. Izuna furrowed his brow. "So even the women of the clan were strong?" he asked and Aurora nodded. "Some say the women of the clan are actually the strongest of the clan." Aurora said and Madara sent a smirk at Izuna, who glared at his brother. "I told you she was strong." Madara said and Izuna rolled his eyes. Aurora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose while Tajima chuckled at his son's competitiveness to be best at everything.

Akeboshi~ so I'm glad everyone likes it so far! Thank you! I will be adding chapter four soon. She won't meet him for a little longer, but the story will pretty much bounce back and forth between her point of view and Madara's point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata eyed her surroundings; she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She knew there was a small congregation of merchants nearby, so she decided that was her first stop. Merchants, then allies…that was how this was going to go. She quickly made her way to the merchants. Before she had left she had made sure to wrap her eyes in gauze. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention because of her eyes. She knew if she had used a henge, they would all know and would be wary of her. She activated Byakugan so she could see.

An armor merchant caught sight of her and called her over. The woman observed her with worn weary eyes, which were pale, as if they had cataracts. The woman was pretending to be blind, but Hinata knew better. "You are one of the few." The woman whispered and Hinata stared straight at her and the woman knew she was. "I am Hyuuga." Hinata said quietly and the woman nodded. "We are the last, my dear. It has been a very long time since I have seen another. Nearly twenty years…" the woman said and Hinata frowned. "What happened to our clan?" Hinata asked and the woman's tired worn face fell into a deep regretful frown.

"The jumper…Her existence was found out by another clan. They wanted the woman to marry into their clan so they too could gain that ability. They Hyuuga refused, and the opposing clan slaughtered each and every one of them in cold blood. I managed to escape that awful fate, being as I was married off outside the clan. I was not the one they sought." She said and Hinata frowned deeply. "What clan sought the jumper?" Hinata asked. The old woman furrowed her brows as she studied Hinata. As if she had realized why Hinata were so interested her eyes went wide in shock. "You are-" she began and Hinata nodded silently. The woman looked both ways and made sure there was no one else listening in.

"Butsuma Senju's father; he slaughtered the Hyuuga clan and said the Hagoromo clan had done so, inciting yet another feud between the Senju and the Uchiha/ Hagoromo faction." She said and Hinata looked down with a frown on her lips. "I will restore the Hyuuga clan to its glory." Hinata said and the woman smiled. "I know you will, that is why I called you over. I could tell you were special from a distance, but I never imagined you would be this special…" the woman said and turned around and pulled a chest from beneath a shelf. "If you wish to find allies, a great way to do so is proudly show the Hyuuga flame." She said quietly and Hinata smiled.

"I would forever proudly adorn my clan's symbol; being as from where I am from, I am the heiress of the clan." Hinata said and noticed the woman freeze for a moment. "Heiress you say?" she asked and turned to look at Hinata, pausing her rummaging through the chest. Hinata nodded and the woman looked ecstatic. "That is unheard of! Truly amazing! You must be very strong." The woman exclaimed and Hinata smiled. "I am strong for my age group…but there are still stronger people than I. My cousin is stronger, but I was chosen for the spot as Heiress because I was the elder sister, but I was also chosen because I have something better than strength." Hinata said and the old woman looked at her confused.

Hinata placed her right hand over her heart and smiled warmly. "I have a kind heart, but I will stop at nothing to protect my clan. My father believes in me because he believes I can change the Hyuuga from the cold glares and ruthless nature. He has high hopes that one day, I will make the clan stronger, but also kinder." Hinata said and the woman smiled. "The Hyuuga were cold, they were proud, and with their pride, they became cold." The woman said and pulled a second chest from beneath the shelf. She opened it and her pale eyes glowed happily. She lifted the chest and set it atop the table. She turned it towards Hinata and opened it. Inside the chest was a set of black armor like the armor she had seen Hashirama and Madara wearing in the pictures, there was a white sleeveless tunic styles shirt with the Hyuuga flame on the back and over the left side of the chest. There was a long sleeved fishnet shirt, black pants that looked as if there were made to conform to the shape of the wearers' legs but they were made of a sturdy material that didn't look easy to cut through. There was a katana bound to the chest as well. The cloth of the hilt was white and engraved on the bottom of the hilt was the yin-yang symbol. Hinata took the items and offered the woman the money she had.

"No my dear, you saving Hyuuga is all the payment I need." The woman said and Hinata smiled. "My name is Hinata, and thank you Lady E'lara." Hinata said and the woman seemed surprised. "How did you know my name?" she asked. "I am from a time where they Hyuuga heiress is taught the names of every important Hyuuga woman. The Hyuuga women are essential to our clan." Hinata said as she bowed and walked away. "Good luck, Hinata." E'lara said and Hinata waved.

Hinata quickly made her way back to the hill she'd arrived on. She saw a small secluded lake and went that way. She began bathing in the lake, knowing she must have looked filthy; having been fighting a war not too long ago…the sand fell from her hair and Hinata glared as the small particles sunk into the water. "Gaara may be my friend…but I hate sand…especially when he throws it around all over the place." She said as the last bit of sand was rinsed from her hair. "I will not be the Mulan." Hinata decided with a firm resolve. "I will be the woman who saved a man from a cruel fate." She said to herself and Madara's face flashed through her mind, a smile on his face. Hinata fisted her hands.

"I will not let his smile fade, and I will not fail." She said and her chest felt light, as if all the doubt she had been holding onto had been set free. She heard something and she ducked down into the water a bit. It sounded like voices. She looked around until her eyes landed on the source. Two teens stood on the hill she had come from. Hinata quickly got out of the small lake and got dressed in the clothes the woman had given her. They fit her perfectly, but the only thing she saw as she looked at her reflection in the lake was a dark haired Tsunade in Hyuuga clothes, she noted with a slight scowl but she couldn't complain. She fit in well with this time now, even if the clothing was a little less modest than what she was used to. The fishnet was heavy, much to her surprise, she had worn fishnet before but it had never been this heavy.

Hinata closed her eyes and activated Byakugan; she couldn't exactly tell who they were, but they were obviously related; judging on how similar their chakra networks were. The one on the right seemed to be the older of the two, his chakra network much more advanced than the other ones. Her eyes went up and met with his and she furrowed her brows as her heart skipped a beat and she felt breathless. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite describe; she couldn't see his eyes but they seemed to affect her just as the other ones eyes did. She scanned over them in confusion. The chakra around the older ones heart seemed to speed up its movement. Her eyes drifted to the other and his chakra did the same around his heart.

They were pretty far away, so if she left she knew she could escape before they could catch up to her. She secured the katana behind her back and jumped backwards into the darkness so they couldn't see her as she fled. The armor was quiet, much to her surprise. She had expected it to make some sort of noise, but it did nothing. Hinata found a civilian village and stopped right outside. She knew the only villages of this time were that of civilians, the ninja usually were not allowed in them.

Hinata went to the first inn she saw and she walked in silently. The man at the entrance glared at her. Hinata fell to one knee and placed her left fist to the floor, her right hand over her heart. She stared directly at the floor, not looking up at the man once. "I beg residence here, sir. I have nowhere to go. I have money and I will pay however high a price you wish to set. I know you normally don't allow shinobi entrance to your inn, due to the wars they bring with them, but I am neutral. I harbor no ill will towards any clan. I bring no war; I just seek a place to reside as the last of the Hyuuga. My pride means nothing to me, all I wish is a place to sleep; then I will be gone." Hinata said and the man stared at her, shocked into silence.

"The last of the noble Hyuuga has come to my inn?" he asked and Hinata nodded, still not looking up from her place on the floor. "My lady, please stand…it has been so long since I have seen a Hyuuga. I will show you to a room, only the best of rooms will be provided for a woman from a clan as noble as yours." He said and Hinata shook her head. "No thank you, I only wish a room the same as anyone else. The best should not be offered to me. I only seek a bed to rest in." she said and handed the man a pouch full of money. "That should be more than enough to save your inn…I noticed that it was quite empty. Not very many people are travelling these days due to the Uchiha and the Senju clashing. I hope this ridiculous feud ends soon." Hinata said as she entered a small room, leaving the man to stare in shock at the amount of money she had given him.

Hinata sat on her tatami mat and removed her armor. The knock at her door barely even registered as she stood to open the door. The inn keeper stood outside and he bowed lowly to her. "Please don't bow to me…I do not seek recognition for the things I do." Hinata said with a smile. The innkeeper nodded rapidly. "Forgive me." He said and looked at her. "You may stay here free of charge however long you wish. I could never thank you enough for helping me save my inn…" he said and he was taken by surprise by the bright smile Hinata gave him. "I only wish to help people. My main goal is to attempt to do something about the whole Uchiha Senju feud. It saddens me to see two strong clans fighting over what appears to be a huge turf war." Hinata said and the man stared at her in shock.

"You are a strange woman, lady Hyuuga, but I encourage your efforts. Please help us with their war. Ever since they have started fighting even more than usual, all the merchants and innkeepers in the civilian villages have been going out of business because of their fighting. People don't wish to live in a place filled with hatred and war." He said and bowed to her. Hinata bowed in return as he left. She set her katana beside her tatami mat and sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She lay down and drifted off, but before she knew it, another knock echoed in her room.

Her eyes cracked open to see that it was now daylight, much to her surprise. She eyed her armor, not sure if she should wear it to the door or not, she decided to do so, since the fact her existence was known here was a danger to her life. She stood away from the door, her katana in hand. "You may enter, the door is not locked." She said, her hand hovering over the hilt of her blade. The door opened slowly and revealed Butsuma Senju. "Stay back!" Hinata hissed; her voice shaky. Hashirama looked right at her, his eyes wide. He turned to his father, who was just as surprised.

Hashirama entered the room and began walking to her; her katana was at his throat before he could get within three feet. He was shoved against the wall, the katana at his throat while a kunai was held in shaky hands, directed at his father. The veins around her eyes bulged in an intimidation technique. "Stay back! That is what I said. Was that so hard to understand!?" she asked, her voice shaky, her eyes filled with fearful tears. Hashirama was at a loss for words. "She is younger than you, Hashirama." Butsuma said and Hinata jumped back into her own corner her katana now held within both hands. "We came not to kill you, but to ask a favor." Butsuma said and Hashirama nodded. "I will stay back…" Hashirama said and Hinata nodded towards his blade and his fathers as well. "Kick them over here." She said shakily.

They did as she told and she lowered her blade the smallest bit. "We came to ask alliance of the last Hyuuga." Butsuma said and Hinata sheathed her blade. "My allegiance cannot be bought. Trust must be earned, and trust from me is going to be very hard to earn, being the last of my clan because your father ruthlessly slaughtered them. Just because they wouldn't allow the jumper to marry into your clan." Hinata hissed; her fear of the two men still getting the better of her. She knew Hashirama was the first Hokage, and she knew he had a younger brother named Tobirama, but she didn't know where he was. "Where is Tobirama?" she asked; her eyes searching all over trying to find a similar chakra to that of the two in front of her.

Butsuma and Hashirama looked surprised. "How do you know of my brother?" Hashirama asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm not stupid; I know you have a brother. I know you had another one as well, but these useless turf wars took him." Hinata whispered still searching for the other male. Her eyes softened and Hashirama stopped his advance on her. "I don't wish to see any more people die, but clan wars are long lasting. Trust me, I would know…Senju and Uchiha…this war will last forever if you don't find a way to end it." Hinata said and her eyes locked on the wall beside her. "I must take my leave, Seems as though my safety here has been compromised. Goodbye Senju." Hinata said softly as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Hashirama looked out the window to see a frowning Tobirama. "What?" Tobirama asked crossing his arms over his chest. Hashirama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You scared her away." Hashirama said and Tobirama nodded. "Are you sure it wasn't your face, because you are kinda scary looking." Tobirama said offhandedly with a wave of the hand. Hashirama deadpanned at him. "That is you brother, your face is the reason people run in fear." Hashirama sighed and looked to Butsuma; he was infuriated. "That insolent woman…who does she think she is?" he growled.

Tobirama and Hashirama looked at their father in shock. "Father…" Hashirama began, but his father glared at him and walked away. Tobirama scoffed audibly when Hashirama looked back at him. "You know female shinobi are looked down upon, and if a true shinobi acknowledges a female shinobi, they should be grateful, unlike that little wench." Butsuma growled and Hashirama glared at his father's back. "Is that how you see Mito, father?" Hashirama asked and his father gave him no reply. Hashirama clenched his fists as he followed behind his father. Tobirama didn't agree with his father's opinion of women. Women could be strong too, but he didn't see what was so special about the Hyuuga woman that his father was so interested in her…

-:-:-:-

Hinata hit her knees in the middle of the woods. Her hands flew to her eyes as blood trickled from them. She grit her teeth and tried to blink away the white hot pain. "Why can't I go home? Why will you not allow me to do so?" she stammered, her eyes closed in pain. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself as her eyes began to hurt a little less. She wiped away the blood onto a cloth and wrapped her arms around herself even tighter than before. Her shoulders shook as the tears fell. "I want to go home…" she whimpered softly. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped up to see a familiar face.

"Uncle…" she sobbed and hugged Hizashi, who frowned and embraced his niece. "Hinata…this is where you truly belong…your father know you would find the time you belonged in and he feared for the worst. This isn't the worst place you could possibly end up you know…I know you feel it." Hizashi said and ruffled her hair. Hizashi looked much older; he now had well defined wrinkles and paler eyes. "So this is where you ended up…" Hinata said and rubbed her eyes. "I cannot meet with you as much as E'lara can, but I will do my best to find time to speak with you when it won't cause you trouble. I saw you run out here. What happened?" he asked.

"I had a run in with Butsuma." She said and he nodded. He gripped his cane tightly within his left hand and furrowed his brows. "I know you feel it, Hinata. I know you know why you can't leave this time…" he said and Hinata frowned. She thought it over for a moment and her eyes went wide. "What is today?" she asked and he nodded with a frown. "I have to go! I can't let that happen!" she said and he nodded and vanished within a swirl of leaves. "Good luck Hinata." He said as his image faded.

Hinata took off in a straight out run towards the civilian village. She did not have to worry for Izuna or Madara at the moment. It was someone closer to them that she was going after now. Hinata steeled her shaky limbs as she burst through the gates. A woman's scream made Hinata's heart race in fear. What if she were too late?

-:-:-:-

Tajima, Madara, and Izuna made their way to the civilian village; they were supposed to pick up something for Aurora there. They saw a flash of white and black zip past them and then they heard a woman scream from the direction the blur of black and white went. They broke into a run and made a break for the woman who screamed. Izuna rounded the corner to see a group of bandits standing over his mother. "Mother!" he yelled and Aurora scrambled to her feet and ran to her son. Madara and Tajima watched in surprise as they saw what was happening. One of the bandits was knocked out on the ground; the other was dead on the ground. The last one standing was in a battle of will with someone.

Blood dripped onto the ground when the bandit's sword came down on someone in front of him. Madara could clearly see someone's hand holding tightly onto the blade. "You dare attack a woman of the Uchiha?" Tajima growled and pulled his blade and started to make his way over to the bandit. "Don't interfere." The bandit growled at him as he forced his blade downwards. A pained grunt from the person in front of him and then the bandit went flying backwards with a swift kick to the stomach. The person fell to their knees, the blade still wedged in between their middle and index fingers. The person pulled the sword from their hand and threw it to the side as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok, Lady Aurora?" a female voice asked softly as the person weakly pushed the long inky blue hair from their face. White eyes bore into their onyx ones. "Lady Hyuuga…" Aurora whispered and made her way to the younger woman. She grasped at her injured hand but she shook her head as she held up her bloody, but uninjured hand. "I can heal myself. It is no worry…" she said shyly, the watchful eyes of the Uchiha making her uneasy. Her eyes met with Madara's and Izuna's and her breath hitched as did theirs.

"You…" the three said together with accusing stares. "You were watching me bathe…" She said and managed a weak glare. Izuna managed a smirk. "Yes…and it was enjoyable as well." He said and her face flushed red as she stood on shaky legs. "P-pervert." She stammered as his mother glared at him. Tajima and Madara bowed to her. Hinata blushed in embarrassment. She began fiddling with her fingers; a habit she thought she had rid herself of.

"I am Tajima Uchiha. This is my son, Madara Uchiha. And that one…is Izuna Uchiha, her son... I cannot thank you enough for saving my wife." He said as Izuna bowed as well. Aurora smiled comfortingly at her. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga…It was no trouble to me I just wanted to help… And you are welcome…" Hinata said shyly, her eyes not once leaving the two brothers. "Please don't be modest… we are extremely grateful. My mother is a very important part of our clan. If you hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened…" Madara said his voice silky smooth as he bowed. Hinata looked as if she were having trouble speaking; her face had gone really red and she had begun to bite her lip.

"Are you alright, Lady Hinata?" Madara asked as he came closer to her and that was all Hinata needed; her eyes rolled up and she went limp. She had almost hit the ground when Madara caught her. Izuna blinked then laughed at Madara. "You made her faint!" he laughed loudly and Madara glared at him. "Well at least my own father does not refer to me as 'that one' and claim that I am not his son, but her son. He called me by my name, and stated that I was his son proudly." Madara muttered as he picked Hinata up. Izuna quit laughing and looked at his father in shock. "Tajima…" Aurora seethed glaring at her husband.

"All I'm saying is that he takes after you. He is your son…" Tajima chuckled. Aurora sighed and looked over at Madara who was holding Hinata gently and as little as possible. "What should we do with her?" Madara asked, he was really uncomfortable holding her, but Izuna was NOT going to hold her. "We take her home with us; offer her residence with us when she wakes up." Aurora said and Tajima nodded. Madara crouched and set her down. Her put her arms over his shoulders and carried her on his back. Izuna bounced along beside his brother, staring at the dark haired woman. "She is a small framed woman…she shouldn't be too heavy." Aurora said and Madara made an annoyed look. "The fact she is wearing those heavy fishnet and armor makes quite the difference." Tajima noted and Aurora glared at her husband.

"And how exactly did you notice she was wearing fishnet?" she asked and he blinked. "I was not staring at the child! Such accusations are meant for Izuna, not me. I would not disrespect a child in such a way, no matter what she looks like or odd she is." Tajima stated calmly and Izuna chuckled. "I told you she had-" he began but his mother glared at him and he raised his hands in defeat. "Madara…" his mother whined and his eyes shot forward from where he had been eyeing the woman on his back. Izuna laughed loudly. "You got caught staring!" he chuckled and Madara glared at him.

"I am curious…if their clan was near death, how could a Hyuuga our age be alive?" Madara stated simply. "Excuse me…" A man's voice rang out. Izuna looked and saw it was the innkeeper from before. "Is lady Hyuuga alright?" he asked. "Yes…she just fainted is all, she over exerted herself protecting my mother." Madara said and the man nodded. "That woman is a proud one. A kind hearted soul who is going to save us all." He said and handed Izuna a duffle filled with anything the people of the civilian village could gather as offering. "She saved my inn. Paid for it from her own pocket, please, give her this. It is all we civilians could hope to give." He said and Izuna looked from the duffle bag to the woman on Madara's back.

"Of course, thank you." Aurora said and he bowed as he moved out of their way to allow them to leave. They arrived at the Uchiha compound and put Hinata in a guest room, her bag on the floor beside her. Aurora took her armor off so she could sleep better. Aurora left the room and blew out the candles that lit the room. "Thank you, jumper." She whispered as she left.

Hinata rolled over in her sleep, uncomfortable with her new surroundings. She sat up and sighed. She looked around, seeing in the dark was no trouble for her. She saw the duffle bag and smiled lightly. The villagers were kind to her even if she had only helped one; they all wanted to help her. "My parents wish to know if you would stay with us. They offer you residence in the Uchiha compound." Madara's voice came from behind the door. She could tell Izuna was there as well, his impatient jitters making him known.

"If I am not too much trouble, I might…I don't wish to be a burden." Hinata said and could hear Izuna jump up and down and Madara sigh. "You are not a burden; you protected my mother, a woman you didn't even know." Madara said and Hinata bit her lip. "I don't think I should. I'm sorry…I...I have family out there somewhere…I have to be sure they are ok…then I may think of asking residence here." She said softly. It wasn't exactly a lie…she needed to find Hizashi and E'lara. Izuna's excited atmosphere became sullen. "As you wish, I will inform my parents. Thank you again, lady Hyuuga." Madara said as he stood from his place on the floor.

"Thank you, Madara…Izuna…You made me figure out why I belong here." Hinata whispered when they had gone. She stayed the rest of the night, but was gone before daybreak. She left a note stating her reasoning and thanking them for allowing her residence, even if she had declined.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhh…sorry…this one took way, way longer than I had thought….I figured I would have it up hours ago…but y'know…college teachers will call you out of nowhere and tell you, you have homework due today… before ten…and then you have no choice…ughh…

Hinata rubbed her eyes in her embarrassment. She couldn't possibly have told him the real truth behind her not wanting to stay. Especially since his voice alone sent shivers down her spine; not to mention the fact the pictures did him absolutely no justice. Hinata saw a flicker of his face in her mind. "Yeah…the pictures make him look bad…and that is saying something…" she said, pink tinting her cheeks as she continued to write. She had begun rewriting what Tsunade's files had said. First-hand experience was much better than what rumors had told. From what she had read of Izuna, he had been a serious young man. Hinata laughed to herself despite her blush. That was nowhere near true from what she had seen.

Hinata knew that she was just being hopeful, but maybe the future Uchiha could be more like this family she had spent time around. They were all happy, despite the dangers lurking around every corner for them. No matter how much she tried the idea of Sasuke and Itachi having a friendly competition eluded her. She sighed as she wondered how things were fairing in her time. She hoped that Tsunade and the others were ok. She finished writing and closed the book. She stood and made her way to the civilian village. She dropped her things off in the inn and they all greeted her as she left. She had dropped her armor of along with her duffle bag filled with food, water filled containers, a tatami mat, a thick wool blanket, and clothing/ weapon repair kits.

She had wrapped her ankles up in gauze halfway to her knees along with her arms to her elbow much like Neji had always done; except her fingers were not wrapped up. She walked through the woods to gather herbs and things of that nature; poisonous herbs and medicinal ones alike. She could share her medical knowledge with the people of this time if anything. She had stopped to gather a patch of poisonous berries when a light thunk on the tree behind her caught her attention. She said nothing, but activated Byakugan all the same. "You do know you cannot eat those, right?" a deep, humored voice asked and Hinata placed the berries in a small glass jar she had carried with her.

"Tobirama Senju…of what do I owe the pleasure?" Hinata asked softly, without turning around; she refused to let her fear show. "I saw you come into the Senju forest…thought I would say hi…" he said and Hinata sighed and stopped picking the berries. "Are you sure you weren't just hunting me down using your sensory skills?" Hinata asked and he hesitated. "Ok…so you caught me. But may I ask, what are you doing out here? You really made my father mad. If he catches you out here…" he droned off.

Hinata looked behind her, not expecting him to be hovering right over her. Her jaw became slack and a deep blush coated her cheeks as her hands began to shake and she stood and made a gap between them; confusing Tobirama. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked and Hinata shook her head rapidly. "No no no…it's just…I just…have personal space issues when it comes to guys…" she said hesitantly and he chuckled and jumped up to a tree branch above her. "So you are the shy type? Then why come out here alone, lady Hyuuga? Don't you need a body guard or something? Women love bodyguards or something…they always have one." He muttered; she caught the slight disgust when he mentioned women needing bodyguards.

She clenched her fists and threw a jar of poisonous berries at him, catching him off guard and knocking him out of the tree. He hit the ground on his rump and looked up at her surprised. As if realizing what she had done, she ran over to him and began apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…it's just you said women needed body guards and I just got angry…my name is Hinata by the way…" she said helping him up, her blush deepening on her cheeks. Tobirama laughed, much to her surprise.

"Goes to show you don't need one. And I really didn't say that women did…I was just saying how they seemed to love having bodyguards. You really are shy then huh?" he asked and she blushed. "A little…I'm sorry…I'm not very good when it comes to dealing with guys, the last guy I liked I head-butted in the hospital when we were kids…" Hinata said with a blush. Tobirama chuckled and leaned to look at her forehead, moving her bangs from her face. He was about a foot taller than she was so he had to lean close to her to brush the hair from her face. "Ah…I see it. You have a hard head; but you look so soft." He said good-naturedly; tapping her forehead with his knuckles with one hand and scratching his chin with the other.

Hinata dropped everything and squeezed her eyes shut as the heat returned to her face and her mind went blank. The moment he backed away from her she resisted the urge to hide her face in her hands and fall to her knees. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "H-hey!" she managed to choke out in surprise. He grinned at her. "I see…you get too much attention!" he said and hit his fisted hand against his palm with a nod. She managed to giggle and he smiled.

"See…I'm not so bad. I can be nice…even though I scared you away the other day…" he said scratching the back of his head apologetically. She smiled softly and shook her head. "So you admit it was you! I told you that you scared her away. It was not me." Hashirama said appearing from a tree. Tobirama deadpanned at his older brother. Hinata stepped away from the two and looked around frantically. "Is father near?" Tobirama asked and Hashirama shook his head. "No…Mito-chan ran out here…I came to find her…and found you and lady Hyuuga." Hashirama said. "Hinata." Tobirama said simply. "What?" "Her name is Hinata, not lady Hyuuga." Tobirama said and Hashirama nodded as a red haired woman walked out.

"Ah. There you are Mito-chan!" Hashirama chuckled and Mito smiled. She looked over at Hinata and furrowed her brows. "A Hyuuga…" she said, and Hinata smiled at her gently. "Uzumaki-sama." Hinata greeted and Mito blinked. "You know what clan I am from?" she asked surprised. Hinata nodded with a smile that reached her eyes. "I have met an Uzumaki before. She was a child, and you will meet her one day too. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. Besides, you Uzumaki all have lovely red hair." Hinata said and Mito stared at Hinata in shock. "No one likes my hair…except for Hashirama of course, but thank you. That compliment means a lot to me." Mito said and Hinata smiled widely.

She looked up to the sky and sighed. "I'm afraid I must go…I have a feeling I will have someone waiting on me at my inn…" Hinata sighed and bowed to Hashirama and Mito, who returned the polite bow. "Call for either me or Tobirama, should you come back into these woods. My father is not so forgiving with women who reject his kindness." Hashirama said sarcastically. "Arrogance, not kindness; But I wish not to be rude, so I will seek either of you out, preferably Tobirama, since I don't think Lady Mito would be as forgiving if you were hanging around another girl." Hinata giggled and Tobirama smirked.

"Yeah, Hashi-kun wouldn't wanna get the beat down." Tobirama chuckled tauntingly as Hinata walked away. "Tobirama, that's some business you don't want." Mito said in a way too sweet voice, her fist in front of her in a menacing manner. Tobirama grinned then turned to follow after Hinata. "Hey Hinata wait up! I think I may be in danger back here!" he chuckled and Hinata laughed as he hurried to catch up. Hashirama sighed and looked at Mito, who looked at him innocently. "If he could stay that carefree all the time…the world would be a brighter place. That kid…he dreams the same dreams as you, he just doesn't vocalize them." Mito said as she watched the younger make run after the Hyuuga girl.

"Tobirama is strong, he knows it. He also knows there is a time to be serious, and that there is a time to attempt to lighten the mood. Lady Hyuuga…the moment she saw my father, she cowered away; her sword posed in an offensive manner." He said and Mito looked at him in confusion. "She seemed so comfortable around you two…" she said. "When I attempted to approach her the other day when father and I had found her, she pinned me against a wall with her blade at my throat. In her other hand was a kunai ready to take my father out. She was like a cornered animal, Mito. If any Senju would have been able to get her comfortable with them…it would be Tobirama." Hashirama said and Mito smiled.

"I think that lady Hinata is the same way, I think she knows the right things to say to diffuse a deadly situation, she is doll-like and adorable to match. She has a subtle beauty that follows her; it draws people in and she knows it. She may not like it, but she knew that if left alone some people would become attached to her." Mito jabbed and Hashirama blinked. "I would never…She is younger than I am…" He said in defense and Mito laughed. "I saw her with Lady Aurora the other day. I believe that the Uchiha boys have an interest in her. Maybe she could be the one to diffuse this war." Mito said and Hashirama looked down in thought. "She has an effect on people I have never seen before. An entire civilian village gave her supplies for free, just because she paid for the old man's inn to be repaired from where your father and Tajima fought." Mito said and Hashirama nodded. "In a perfect village, people like her would be needed." He said and Mito smiled. "In a perfect village, you would be leader." Mito said.

-:-:-:-

Tobirama caught up to Hinata and he hopped from branch to branch behind her as they talked. "So…have you become the body guard I don't need?" she asked light-heartedly. He dropped to the ground behind her and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess while you are in my father's forest I am." He said and she giggled behind her hand. "So how did you find this place and where are you from?" he asked and Hinata looked down. "I was searching for a place to start over. But everywhere I went…death and hatred…" Hinata said softly, she didn't like lying to him… "I understand if you can't tell me the entire truth…" he said quietly, then stared up at the stars that had begun to show themselves in the sky.

"There was a reason that your clan was…you know…I couldn't imagine that happening to my clan and me being the last of them…" Tobirama said and Hinata looked over at him. His white hair seemed to be a beacon in the dark, along with his pale skin and defining purple markings. "Ino would be so jealous…." Hinata said softly and he looked at her. "Who is Ino?" he asked and Hinata blushed. "She was my friend, she is a yamanaka." Hinata said and confusion crossed his face. "Is that a clan from where you are from? I have never heard of such a clan…" he said and Hinata nodded.

"Yes…but my clan never had any fights with hers. They never had any fights with any of the clans around them. Except…" Hinata sighed and Tobirama frowned. "The Senju…" he finished, and Hinata nodded. She stared up at the sky as she thought of her uncle. He was off somewhere near the civilian village and was taking shelter in false blindness, just as lady E'lara was. "Please…don't blame me or my brother for what my grandfather did…I mean sure, my father refuses to apologize to you for what his father did, but I will make an apology here and now. I don't wish for our clan to fight with the Uchiha. But if father demands it…you don't disobey. My father wants Izuna and Madara dead. Madara has killed a bunch of my family, but they attempted to kill him first. I don't know what started these clan wars…but I wish they would end." He said and Hinata nodded.

"I understand…if you could change things…I know you would…" Hinata said softly as they entered the civilian village. Tobirama smiled slightly and Hinata stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Keep your views on peace, if they change…no one will ever know true peace." She said and made her way to the inn. Tobirama nodded and scratched his head nervously. "I can make that promise to you, lady Hyuuga." He chuckled and walked away from the civilian village.

Hinata opened the door to her room and her shoulders slumped when she saw Izuna passed out on her duffle bag, food wrappers all over the floor and her clothing strewn about. Madara walked out of the other room and Hinata squeaked in surprise. "How did you two get in here?" she squeaked, avoiding all eye contact with Madara. Instead she managed a glare at the sleeping Izuna who had eaten her food. "We came to make sure you got home safely." Madara said simply and walked around her and towards the sleeping Izuna.

A swift kick to the side and Izuna was whimpering and holding his side, glaring at his older brother, who offered only a smirk. Hinata whimpered and her knees dropped to the floor. "You come to make sure I get here safely, but you break in and eat my food?" she asked and Izuna looked at her. "We wanted to make sure Butsuma didn't hurt you…He seemed really angry and the innkeeper said that you openly refused his offer." Izuna said and Madara nodded. "That man is not one who you wish to make angry. His sons speak of peace, and Butsuma hits them as if they were an enemy…" Madara said and Hinata could tell that Madara knew this as the truth.

"So who were you talking to? You seemed kinda chummy with him…" Izuna said and Hinata turned to look at him. "I thought you had been asleep!" she squeaked. "I was…" he chuckled. "I thought I had been dreaming of hearing voices…you were telling him to keep his views on peace and stuff like that…what else did you do kiss him?" Izuna asked tauntingly, leaning into her face with a smirk. Hinata blushed and shoved him backwards. The deep red blush on her face made him grin. "The only one I know who talks about peace like it is his lifeline is Madara. Are you like Madara? If so I'm all for peace too." Izuna said and Hinata blushed.

"I would like to go to sleep…please." Hinata said with a blush. Madara swiped the blade from the sheath on her hip and she jumped and turned around. "Madara…" she gasped as he looked over the blade. "Would be you…more interested in the lady's weapon than you are in her." Izuna chuckled. Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red and Madara smirked and placed the blade back in the sheath. "She hasn't done anything to attract my attention in that way, brother. She has earned my respect; you just like a pretty face. Come now, mother wished us home before dark, but it seems we will be a bit late." Madara said and Izuna sighed and waved Hinata good night.

Hinata sighed and hit her sleeping mat face first, burying her face in her blanket with and agitated sigh. "Why…why must all the guys of this time be so…so…Ugh!" she whined and a deep chuckle from behind her made her look up. "Uncle Hizashi!" Hinata exclaimed and an older woman beside him giggled. "Attractive, dearie? Or is the word obnoxious?" the woman asked with a small laugh. "Hinata, Meet Mabui Uzumaki." Hizashi said and Hinata smiled at the red haired woman. "Seems like there are Uzumaki everywhere…I met Mito today." Hinata said and Mabui smiled. "Was she with the Senju boy?" Mabui asked and Hinata nodded.

"I was with Tobirama today…" Hinata said and Hizashi looked surprised. "The second?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "He isn't as scary as his father…he followed me to protect me from his father…" Hinata said and Mabui smiled. "That one is a good one. That Madara is too. Izuna…is a little weird in my opinion, but Aurora raised those boys right. Help keep them safe, would you?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "I saved Lady Aurora from the bandits. She offered me residency in her home." Hinata said and Hizashi nodded. "The Uchiha will be the best allies you could ask for, take up their offer of residency. But do not harm the Senju boys. We need them for the future." Mabui said and Hizashi nodded in agreement.

"Hizashi…you told me of a way to still live after I die in the future…how is that?" Hinata asked and Hizashi studied Hinata. "When what you need to do here is done, you will return to your time. I cannot tell you exactly how you will do it, but the future will not fully change unless you return and force it. There will be a way for you to choose what time you wish to stay. Take that option, unless you wish to stay there in the future. Even then, if you die in the future, you can choose a time in the past where you were, and take over that body, go too far back, and everything you did to fix it, will be erased. If you wish to stay here in this time, you will know when the option makes itself clear. It will be obvious to your heart; because you can either hate it, or love it." Hizashi said and Hinata nodded.

-:-:-:-

Tsunade had noticed the small changes the moment Hinata had left; the other kage had noticed it just as much as Madara had. The fragment of Madara's soul that had come from Tsubaki when he had shattered the blade had shot from him after about an hour. The cracks returned to his skin and armor as in a bright glow, Tsubaki had reformed using the fragment of his soul. The bells chimed in the wind as everyone glanced at the blade. Shizune had sent in reports of the history reports changing themselves. The moment these things started happening; Tsunade knew it was Hinata.

Madara stopped flying through jutsu moments earlier and stared at the katana that was jammed into the ground. Madara walked over to the blade and the kage that he had been fighting became weary of him and prepared for him to attack. He reached out towards the hilt of the blade and his fingers brushed over the nine silver bells on the silver and red threads that tied them to the sword. The bells shattered into dust and he dropped his head a bit. "I know where you sent her now…" He said and Tsunade looked him over, clenching her fists. "She is saving us all…the Uchiha…the Senju…The world…She went back to try and create eternal peace in my time, to keep the peace here…but she will fail. They always fail." He said and turned to them.

"The heroes always fail…don't you see?" he asked and Tsunade grit her teeth. "You know nothing of heroes!" she snapped. Madara clenched his jaw and sent a glare her way. "I know nothing of heroes?!" he yelled and Tsunade took a step back. "I tried to end the wars! I tried to save my brothers! I tried to save my mother, but when I tried to save her; bandits killed her and they…they did awful things to her before they killed her. It took that girl to save her! She won't be able to save anyone else! They will all be aware of her now, and she will die! Because the heroes always die!" Madara yelled, his hands fisted at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh! Three chapters one day! Awesome! Totally makes up for how long I took on the last one it was way later than I had promised lol.

Hinata had heard rumors of the two Uchiha boys gaining extraordinary power within their clan, the Mangekyo Sharingan. She hadn't seen Izuna since he left her room in the inn three weeks ago. She had been meeting with Madara and just talking and training a bit between the two of them. Nothing important was shared between the two, seeing as he knew she had some sort of tie with the Senju. She had heard of the fighting within the clans had become more erratic and unpredictable so she had decided upon going to see Tobirama to see what had happened.

"Tobirama!" she called out in the woods and a soft thump against the grass alerted her to the presence of someone other than Tobirama. She now regretted not bringing her armor or her katana this time. "Lady Hyuuga…have you come to accept my ally request?" his arrogant voice froze her to the core. She turned to see him standing there. "Butsuma, I called for Tobirama…" she muttered and he smirked. "I know…If you wish to see him, you have to agree to my terms." He said and her eyes narrowed.

"You would use your son as a bargaining chip to get the upper hand?" she hissed and he thought for a moment then shrugged one shoulder. "Shinobi are weapons; tools to be used by those stronger than them. Just as women have their uses as well." He said and Hinata grit her teeth. "You are sick!" she spat and he shrugged once more as he advanced on her. "Tobirama fears me…he told me you two were talking out here away from me so I wouldn't try to hurt you. But I know what you are, because two years before you were even born, your clan was wiped off the face of the planet. And one by one they started coming back. The old man whose eyes are sealed, the old woman who gouged hers out to keep them away from me…and you…the last of the three Hyuuga jumpers that reside here." He said and Hinata's heart began to race in fear as she tried to step backwards away from him, but tree roots sprouted from the ground and surrounded her.

"Don't worry…I didn't kill the old man with the sealed eyes, the Uzumaki wouldn't let me near him. The old woman…E'lara was it? She gouged out her eyes and burned herself alive. Such a shame…her eyes could have been of use, seeing as they weren't sealed." Butsuma said and Hinata's eyes watered. "Please…don't hurt me…" She whimpered and Butsuma laughed at her fear. "I am afraid I must…if I want your eyes…a pretty face is useless in war." He said and as the roots tightened around her, he placed his fingers around her eyes and began to push. Hinata screamed her pain and he just focused on his attempt at taking her eyes. Blood trickled from her left eye and she screamed as a pulse of energy burst from her eyes. Butsuma's eyes went wide and he found he couldn't move.

He found himself frozen as she jerked her head away from him. Her eye fell back into place as she glared at him. "I Am Hyuuga! Hinata Hyuuga! I do not bow to that of Senju! To that of any man!" she screamed and her eyes pulsed again and he was sent flying backwards with the wind. She looked at the roots around her and as if someone had hit rewind, they sunk back into the ground. Hinata found that her eyes were losing their clarity. She had heard of this happening to the Uchiha who held Sharingan…but never a Hyuuga. They were the epitome of clear sight…

Hinata struggled to her feet and tried to focus her eyes on the man she had sent flying. "What did you do to my eyes? I…I can hardly see…" she sobbed and stumbled on shaky legs. She fell into a tree and used it to push herself towards the edge of the forest. "They will all die! All those you came to save!" he yelled as she hit the ground once more. She felt around for a tree and she used it to pull herself off the ground. Someone grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her up swiftly. "Come one Hinata…we told you be careful dearie…" Mabui's voice echoed in her mind. She was succumbing to the pain.

"You over exerted your eyes, Hinata…it doesn't help that he tried to take them…they may not heal on their own now…" Hizashi said and Hinata whimpered. "Do you know any Uchiha not from this time who die?" he asked suddenly. Hinata stared at the fuzzy image that was her uncle. "Izanagi…Uchiha… he dies…saving Hikaru…who also dies…but of illness. Izanagi…would help me…" Hinata whispered, wincing as Mabui wiped at the blood. "Hold on Hinata…I will help you the only way one can help a Hyuuga, returning their eyes to what they were once before." Hizashi said and Hinata furrowed her brow as Mabui wiped away more blood from her left eye. "He means well…But he doesn't like to explain things…what he has to do, Hinata…Is combine your eyes with a different set of eyes...they will change, but your eyes will never lose their light again." Mabui said and tears fell from Hinata's blurry eyes.

"So…the bandit that kills Izanagi…" Hinata whimpered. "Was not your uncle…he didn't kill him…you are not the reason he died. Your uncle will just take his eyes, before he dies, explaining that it is to help you…" Mabui said, but that didn't ease Hinata's suffering. She felt so guilty, stealing Izanagi's eyes…he had proposed to her, trusted her…wanted to ask her father for a marriage blessing…she had hardly known him, but she was part of the reason he could no longer see his brother. And now there was no way to stop it…Hizashi had already jumped.

-:-:-:-:-

Tobirama watched as his father entered the Senju gates, he looked shaken up and had blood coating his hand. The sight of the blood enraged Tobirama. He lunged for his father who punched him. "You hurt her! What did you do to her!?" he growled, Hashirama had to hold him back. "The little cur is perfectly fine, I tried to take her eyes and she froze me in place and reversed my jutsu that was holding her still. She probably left this time for good." Butsuma spat and Tobirama glared at his father who swiftly turned on him and hit him twice more. "You should have brought her to me the first time you saw her in our woods, instead of making friends with the Uchiha's pet…" Butsuma growled and glared at his son.

Tobirama spat blood on his father's foot and shoved Hashirama away from him. "You insolent boy…" His father growled. "I'm done father…I really am. No more outbursts. No more abuse. I will do whatever as long as the fighting stops…" Tobirama said and made his way to his room. Hashirama looked after his younger brother in shock. "Tobi!" he called after his brother, who only spared him a side glance. "I said I was done…" he said simply and Mito held a hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"He has lost his light!" she whispered and Hashirama placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will just have to prove to him that it isn't yet gone…" he said and Mito nodded. "I'm going to go check on lady Hinata." She said and ran out of the compound. She was a skilled ninja, even if she were looked down on for it. She rushed through the gates of the civilian village and barged straight into Hinata's room. "Hinata!" she called out and Mabui looked at her. "Mito…" she said and Mito crouched beside Hinata and Mabui.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mito asked and Mabui nodded, a frown deeply etched into her face. "Her eyes cannot heal on their own. Hizashi Hyuuga has gone to get what it takes to fix her eyes. Butsuma wasn't very careful in his attempt to take her eyes. Not even he would have been able to use them had he succeeded." Mabui said and Hinata whimpered. "What do you mean?" Mito asked. "That gust of air that threw Butsuma away from her…that was the veil of time's safety mechanism. It had begun to cut the cord on her eyes." Mabui said with a frown. "Mabui." Hizashi called as he walked into the room. "Another Hyuuga…" Mito said in surprise. "An Uzumaki…" he said in slight greeting.

"We needed another Uzumaki. We need to use the dual sealing jutsu on her eyes. That is the only way to combine her eyes with these." Mabui said as she brushed Hinata's hair from her eyes. Mabui looked at Mito with a hurried glance. "We need to hurry, the longer we take, the less time we have before she goes completely blind and is forced to go home!" Mabui said and pulled the eyes from the jar one at a time. "We have to hurry…the stake of the future is on the line here…" Mabui said and Mito nodded and they began the transplant of Izanagi's eyes.

Mito returned to the compound hours later, a grim look on her face. Hashirama ran to see her and he asked about Hinata. She frowned and his head dropped. "Come with me and I will tell you what I can…" she said and he followed her. "She was going blind…her eyes had begun to deteriorate because of a safety mechanism in her eyes that would sever the nerves if an attempt was made to remove them and they were not removed. Lady Mabui and another Hyuuga did all they could…but they don't know if the procedure worked…" she said and he nodded.

"If what the rumors say is true…and she had alliance with…with Madara…"he began, only stumbling over the name of his friend…ex friend. "Then your father has started this curse of hate all over again." Mito finished his unspoken sentence…she knew just as well as he did that if Hinata were allied with Uchiha…Madara would not stand for her being hurt…he took care of each and every one of his clan members, blood or not...

-:-:-:-:-

Tajima and Aurora headed into the civilian village…it had been two months and they had seen hide, nor hair of Hinata. They had plenty of time to see the sights now, being as Madara and Izuna had awakened Mangekyo and had become head of the clan, Madara taking his own place as leader; so they had decided to visit the sweet kind hearted woman who saved Aurora. They heard Madara and she had been training in their elemental release. Madara praised her in her efforts of attempting to use fire style, although her efforts were for naught…she still tried. He had found she was well endowed with her ability to use water release. She was getting better with wind release and he had praised her for such as well.

Tajima sighed…he praised her to his family and had not said a word to her in praise. Aurora furrowed her brows as she saw flowers sitting in piles at the Hyuuga woman's door. She saw that the flowers had begun to wilt; new ones had just been continually added to the pile. Aurora knocked on Hinata's door and it opened. A familiar face opened the door, but the eyes were dark. The whites of her eyes were red and puffy. "Lady Hinata…your eyes…" Aurora gasped with a frown.

"Uchiha…" Hizashi greeted. "Hyuuga…another?" Aurora asked and he nodded. "I am the last of the pure jumpers…an incident made sure of this…" he said and Tajima frowned. "I am perfectly fine now…" Hinata said, her smile was weak, but eager. "Is there any way I can go see Izuna and Madara?" she asked and the two Uchiha exchanged looks. "Ah…yes... I was going to go scouting with them this afternoon." He said and Hinata nodded. She waved the couple in her home goodbye and followed the Uchiha pair.

"So your eyes, Hinata?" Aurora asked and Hinata closed her eyes. Eerie red glowed back at them when she reopened her eyes. "I see…how did you come across those eyes?" Tajima asked. "A dear friend from a few years in the future…he didn't want me to suffer anymore…he wanted to be with his little brother…neither of them made it…Izanagi died protecting his brother…his brother died from illness, instead of bandits…sometimes things just aren't fair…" Hinata whispered and Tajima nodded.

"I was supposed to lose Aurora the day you saved her, wasn't I?" he asked, the question had been killing him inside from the first day. Hinata nodded, and looked at the ground. "If I don't save Madara…the entire world will be thrown into chaos…" Hinata whispered and both the parents looked at her. "Save him, you mean, he dies?" they asked and Hinata shook her head. "No…I can't tell you exactly what happens…but if I don't help him with his hate…he will be the reason that four shinobi wars occur…" she said and the two exchanged looks.

"Please, do as you must…just save him…save both of them…without one, the other is doomed. They rely on each other as much as we fear losing them. Please save them." Aurora said and Hinata nodded. "I will do my best, but they cannot find out." Hinata said and the two nodded. "He speaks highly of you…" Tajima said out of nowhere. Hinata looked up at the spiky haired male in confusion. "Who does?" she asked and the twinkle in Aurora's eyes made Hinata blush.

"He acknowledges your talent far before I did. He seems to be interested in you." Tajima chuckled and Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "I do have handsome children, don't I dear?" Aurora asked and Hinata's blush deepened. She had never really noticed how pretty Aurora was. Her long blue black hair was soft looking and straight, despite her husband's dull black hair, which Itachi had obviously got down the line somewhere. Sasuke had gotten Mikoto's hair, who had received her lovely hair from this woman and her sons. "Adding your beauty into the bunch would no doubt add in more beauty to the beasts." Aurora laughed lightly, despite the deep red blush Hinata donned.

"You have soft eyes, Hinata…and no doubt a softer heart. Maybe you could sooth the savage beasts that my husband has raised, Madara is the worst. That boy is always fighting something, living, or even those poor defenseless trees! Oh those poor trees! Izuna…" she began, but sighed as her husband chuckled. "That one sees the beauty near the beast." Tajima chuckled and Aurora glared at him. "And again father refers to you as 'That one'." Madara chuckled and Hinata tried not to look at him. Her face flushed red, had his voice gotten a bit deeper? "At least I'm not the beast." Izuna said and Hinata had to glance at him. His voice had deepened as well. Who knew so much could change about them in two months…

"Huh…? Hinata…" Izuna called out to her, his brows furrowed in confusion. "You have eyes like Dad's?" he asked and Madara's head snapped to her. "Before you go saying she stole Uchiha's eyes I will tell you what happened-" Tajima started but Hinata frowned at him. "Someone tried to steal my eyes…as a safety mechanism…my eyes became stronger, as to ward off people trying to steal my eyes. I had gone blind…and when my sight returned…I had Sharingan." She said softly. Madara nodded and Izuna grinned. "Great. Now flame failure, you can join us and give our flames extra oomph with your wind!" Izuna chuckled and Hinata frowned.

"Or she could drown you…but then I would have to hurt her…it's a lose-lose situation for you both. You hurt her, I hurt you. She hurts you, I have to hurt her. I don't want to hurt her, I actually like her." Madara said offhandedly and Izuna glared at him. "Beast." Izuna muttered. "That one…is a derogatory statement that describes you because it means everything father cannot fully express without mother hitting him again." Madara said simply as he strolled out the door, his father close behind, chuckling to himself. Izuna followed after not too long after the two had left.

"Keep my boys safe…even if they are a handful." Aurora laughed lightly, embarrassed by the fact her husband who was more than mature enough to be stern to his sons; actually incited their little name calling sessions and drug her into it. "I will. I have to catch up to them, no doubt they have one another in a choke hold." Hinata laughed lightly and Aurora deadpanned. "They do that in public too? Wonderful…"she laughed bitterly. Hinata laughed and Aurora smiled.

"Don't worry I will keep them in check." Hinata said as an out of breath Uchiha ran in. "lady Aurora! Tajima has been injured. He is still fighting, but he is hurt!" they said and Hinata ran out of the compound. She furrowed her brows; this was not supposed to happen, not yet! She hit the ground running her eyes could still see great distances but it was clearer. She saw Senju all over her brow furrowed as she took out one who had caught sight of her. "This can't happen! I won't let it happen! Izuna!" Hinata yelled and pushed on.

She spun and kicked one Senju in the face he hit the ground and another tried to cut her off but her Sharingan spun and he froze and fell to his knees. She saw him; he wasn't too far from her now. She also saw Hashirama and Butsuma. But she heard Tobirama. "Flying Raijin strike." Hinata's heart stopped as she heard the name of the jutsu. "NO!" she screamed, reaching out to him.

-:-:-:-:-

Madara had gone off to help his father, who was fighting Butsuma with an injured arm. Izuna had defended himself against Tobirama successfully for a while. Hashirama had gone to help his father. "Why even try to survive? In the end it's all too late…" Tobirama said his eyes hollow and his voice hurt. "Because it is never too late to try…" Izuna said and deflected a hit from Tobirama's blade. Tobirama chuckled and looked at Izuna. "That sounded like something the Hyuuga girl would have said…she had a kind heart like that you know…" Tobirama said and Izuna grit his teeth and lunged at the white haired male.

"So it was you Senju that tried to take her eyes!" Izuna growled as he deflected another of Tobirama's swipes. "My father did so all on his own, I fought against him because of it and…and why should I tell you of what my father did to me!" Tobirama growled and Izuna jumped backwards. Tobirama pointed the sword forwards and frowned at Izuna. "Time to end this." He said and put one foot behind him. Izuna didn't know what he planned to do, but he attempted to ready his own sword, but before he could her scream and his jutsu reached his ears and his eyes went wide. Tobirama shot forwards but the pain never came. Cracked an eye open to see that Tobirama's sword had been shattered and Hinata's hand was outstretched from where she had thrown her own blade in front of his flying Raijin strike to halfway intercept the jutsu.

The other half of the jutsu had been intercepted with her own body. The shoulder of her armor had been ripped off and thrown; a deep bleeding gash ran across her cheek and shoulder. She hit her knees and a green glow coated the wounds without her even moving a hand to heal. Her thick fishnets hadn't been obliterated but her armor was done for. She stood too quickly and hit her knees once more, dizzy. "Tobirama…Izuna…please…no more useless fighting." She pleaded and Tobirama and Izuna glanced at each other then helped her up.

"Hinata!" Tajima's voice echoed through the woods to her. She smiled as Tobirama nodded and made his leave. Madara and Tajima hit the ground in front of her. Madara patted her cheeks, trying to get her to voice a literate thought. Izuna helped Madara lift her and she reached for Tajima. She gripped his shoulder tightly, making him jump in surprise. The green glow shot down his arm and he lifted it to stare in shock at his now uninjured arm. Hinata went completely limp in Madara and Izuna's arms.

They carried her into the Uchiha compound and placed her in her own room. Madara sat beside her bed, and began talking to her when she woke up. "Madara…" she said, a weak smile on her lips. "Thank you." He said and she shook her head. "I didn't do it for thanks…I did it all…all of it…for you…" she said and he looked at her closely, trying to see if she were lying. There was no deceit in her eyes. "Why would you do it for me?" he asked and she reached into her bag and handed him a picture. "It's me and Izuna…" he said and looked at her. "So you truly are special." He chuckled. "You are special…Madara…special in a way that could set the standards. You could bring peace…or you could bring on a curse of hatred that would never leave. And that is only because you are a person so important…you make an impact on everyone's lives." Hinata said softly and Madara chuckled.

"You think too highly of me." He said and she could see the embarrassment in his eyes. She smiled widely. "Not at all…You may not become a kage of a village…but even then, you could be one of the strongest people to help keep an eye over the village. We wouldn't have to be sent out in necessity, but by rank. Just as you wish." She said sitting up. Madara's eyes became soft and he looked her in the eyes. "If this is all truly for Izuna…if I were him, the pride I would feel for having a brother as loving and caring as you…would be beyond compare…just thinking of how much you love your brother…it warms my heart. To be honest…the Uchiha name struck fear in my heart…when I heard of your name…I was frozen with fear. But I do not fear you anymore…I know that you are just a loving brother who would stop at nothing to save his brother." She said and he had to look away from her.

He bit his lip and his hands shook. "I have lost so many brothers…I was always the oldest…the one who failed to protect them… two of my brothers were twins…they died as twins in the same battlefield…the other died alone…Izuna is two years younger than me…I almost lost him today…but you.. You saved him a woman a year younger than me…you bring more pride to Kunoichi, than I could ever bring to shinobi. I don't want to lose anyone else. I almost lost my father…my mother…Izuna…you were there…you saved my mother…my brother…while I was left to save my father." He said and his shoulders began to shake.

"I understand how you feel…my entire clan was wiped out…and I met my uncle…Butsuma threatened to kill him…he did kill E'lara…another Hyuuga…I couldn't save them… but if I could help you…it's all worth it…" Hinata said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and the emotions in her eyes drove him over the edge. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Hinata…I could never ask for anything more from you…I never could have asked for this much…you just helped me…" he whispered into her hair. Hinata placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Friends do things for friends that could never be repaid. I could never ask anything from you. Being your friend is more than I could bring myself to ask." She said and kissed his forehead.

At that moment Izuna burst in and looked between the two and he began to laugh. Madara sighed and the humor in his eyes said his momentary lapse in strength was over. He stood and she watched as he turned back to her. Before she could say anything to him, he kissed her and her mind went blank. "M-Madara…" she squeaked, her face burning red. He chuckled and raised a brow as she attempted to hide under her blanket. "Oh…sorry, I thought you had missed before, I thought I would just show you where to aim next time." He chuckled tauntingly and strolled out as if he had done nothing, a victorious smirk on his lips. Before he was fully out of the door he stopped and turned to her.

"I think that was just the beginning of a thank you, from my side anyways." He chuckled as he left the doorway. Hinata smiled to herself and placed her fingertips on her lips as she dropped the sheets. Now she knew what Ino meant by what she said by searching the spark, Hinata raised a brow as she looked to where the door was now wide open. The 'I told you so' look that was on Aurora's face didn't even kill her mood. "My boys are beasts! Are they not dear? They just kiss you then leave. Beasts…all of them." She laughed as she swept into the room. "Izuna is shouting it to the world that Madara finally has a girlfriend." Tajima said as he followed his wife into the room.

"And Izuna has a girlfriend?" Hinata asked, the shake of both the parents heads made her sigh. "Then why is it such a big deal? I'm not even really his girlfriend…" she whined and Aurora laughed. She reached and pulled the silver hair ornament from her hair. It was a bunch of silver bell-like flowers. She knew what type of flowers they were, but she couldn't place the name. Aurora placed the ornament in her hair and Tajima ruffle her hair. "Izuna has always had an eye for women…Madara on the other hand….not so much." Tajima chuckled, Aurora nodded in agreement. Hinata giggled. "There was another Uchiha I knew…hated girls…looked a lot like a cross between you and Madara." Hinata said, pointing at Tajima. Aurora laughed loudly. "I think she means your hair!" she laughed and he glared at her.

"Yes…it defied gravity in the back and reminded me of a duck butt. Yours is not as bad, Tajima-sama." Hinata giggled. "But his name is Sasuke; that guy turned heads from a really young age. He had hair like Lady Aurora's, but it had the whole spiky thing going. He was the center of attention for every girl in konoha, but me. I had this unhealthy interest in his best friend. But then, there was this blade I found lodged in a tree… her name was Tsubaki. If I had failed, Madara would make this blade from your hair ornament, his fire style, your prized Uchiha statue, Izuna's favorite shirt with the silver and red fan, and his own soul. And he would have given it to the woman who failed Izuna, but stood by his side. I didn't fail this time…I didn't let any of you die." Hinata said softly and the two nodded.

"You speak just as highly of him as he was supposed to be, as you do when you are talking about him now. Either way you would have fought by his side to make him happy wouldn't you Hinata?" Tajima asked and she nodded. "The last time that I tried…I do not remember, but I know I died. I didn't save you all but I took the end of Hashirama's blade for him." Hinata said and they nodded. "Now all you have to do…is figure out how to end this feud. Madara will be happy to help, Hashirama was his best friend." Tajima said and stood to leave the room.

"Forgive us if we ask too much." He said as they left. Hinata smiled, "You don't ask enough of me." She said and could feel their chakra become light as they strolled down the hallway. Hinata fisted her hands in the blanket. "After the Senju…I have to go…" she whispered solemnly.

-:-:-:-:-

They all stared at the blade as one by one the elements that made up the blade fell apart, leaving the sorrowful looking steel blade looking deconstructed. Madara crouched beside the blade. "She will return soon…if she returns at all. She still has the Senju to deal with…Butsuma was not a man you wanted to deal with unnecessarily…" Madara said and stared at all the ninja that now stood around him, half of them had been reanimations not too long ago, but now they stood there of their own free will. It didn't change the fact that the war was still here, Obito was still fighting Naruto, and Naruto still carried nine tails. The kage stood in awe, they still didn't understand the complexity of what the Hokage, and apparently the kazekage as well had done.

"I must commend you all. You were smarter than I had anticipated. But as I said, the heroes always die…no one has ever made it this far into changing the entire flow of history. But she is bound to fail, or I am bound to fail her…" he said and Tsunade frowned. "Have faith, she save Izuna for you…no ulterior motive, just for you. I had originally thought she had other plans for saving our time, but she chose the peaceful route…" she said and he frowned. "How can I have faith when I am sitting here, unable to do anything to change my own past, while a woman from this time is making my life million times better and I am learning this all over again for the first time…" he said and Tsunade smiled. "Because you know she will save you." Tsunade said.


	7. Its not over yet!

Chapter seven! Woot!

Tobirama eyed his father, who seemed angrier than usual. Hashirama had been avoiding their father for the past week, ever since the clash with the Uchiha and Hinata. Tobirama was glad his friend was safe; it was obvious Hinata was only ever going to be his friend. She clearly had feelings for the Uchiha boy, that much was obvious. You don't throw yourself in front of a jutsu as deadly as the flying Raijin slash without truly caring for the person deeply.

He sighed and gently touched his bruised eye, his father went into an all-out rage when he had seen the damage he had done to Hinata, it was an accident, but Hinata had risked her own life for Izuna and that was something admirable in a shinobi. It wasn't very smart, but it was admirable; sadly his father didn't agree with him on that. His father wanted the Uchiha boys dead at any cost, but that of Hinata Hyuuga. Tobirama looked out the window to see a group of Senju crouched before his father, that couldn't be good.

He watched his father closely, his anger vanished and a haughty smirk crossed his lips; it was more of a victory sneer than a smirk. Tobirama saw his father look towards him. Tree roots encased his room and soon after he felt his chakra draining. He hit one knee and looked up with a glare; he could sense the chakra draining tags that his father had placed within the roots. Hashirama melded through the wall connecting his room to Tobirama's. "He encased your room too?" Hashirama asked; panting as he attempted to stand up straight.

The chakra stealing tags were heavy duty if they had Hashirama on his knees; Tobirama noticed with a frown. "What is father planning? Whatever it is it can't be good…" Hashirama panted and looked at his younger brother. Tobirama shook his head. "I have no idea…" he managed; he collapsed against the wall with his older brother. His father's laughter echoed through the trees that encased them within the room. "I have to end the Uchiha clan's existence…but I thought…why not hit two birds with one stone?" Their father chuckled and the brothers exchanged glances. They knew exactly what their father meant by that.

-:-:-:-:-

This was a dangerous game they were playing. The rain beat down on her as she attempted to listen for his footsteps. 'splash.' His foot hit one particularly deep puddle and she sent a barrage of kunai flying at him. None of them could see, they had all temporarily sealed their eyes. This was a training technique the brothers had thought up when they realized they couldn't always rely on sight to protect them. But they could hear…oh they could hear everything. They had to be able to do so, if not…well you would end up like Izuna. He was already hit with a kunai because he hadn't heard Hinata move and she had heard him.

This deadly game was what was going to keep them all alive if they ever had something go wrong with their eyes. It was like playing hide and seek in the dark, with no fire to guide you. She whirled around and jumped, Madara's foot missing her by a few inches. He had heard her breathing or something because she hadn't moved once since she threw the kunai at Izuna. Hinata did a backflip and missed the fist that cut through the air at her. Madara was relentless and she suspected he was cheating somehow.

She deflected his hand with her own and they became engaged in a straight forwards taijutsu duel without sight. He swept his leg at her and she jumped and spun, sending multiple kicks at him; every one of which he deflected with precise swipes of the hands. Hinata furrowed her brow when she heard Izuna's movements cease. She swatted away Madara's fist and fell backwards into the splits just in time for Izuna to lunge at where she had been, his fist being caught in Madara's hands.

"Ah…Izuna…" Madara said as he tightened his grip on Izuna's fist and Hinata rolled to her feet. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Oh shh-" Izuna started but he was sent flying elsewhere. Hinata heard the curses that echoed from behind her as Izuna got back up. She managed a sweep kick on Madara, but Izuna's fist went right past her head and she jumped back a bit. The rain affected her hearing and she almost missed the fist that had come back for her. She grabbed a hold of Izuna's fist and used it to propel herself over his head and she dropped behind him and spun to the side, aiming a kick for his side which he caught and flipped her backwards.

She landed softly and lunged for him in a barrage of swift jabs and kicks, which he managed to avoid most of but she somersaulted over Madara and the two managed to run right into each other. Her eyes went wide, despite her not being able to see as they both charged at her, forcing her into the defensive. "Tag teaming is not fair." She complained as she leaned back to avoid Izuna's kick, but ended up having to throw her feet back into a flip to avoid the sweeping of Madara's leg. "It will only make you a better fighter." Izuna said, she was surprised at how swiftly he had gotten behind her. He hooked his arms through hers and lifted her, as if giving Madara a chance to strike.

Hinata had other plans though. She tossed her legs up and locked her ankles together behind Madara's head. She jerked her head back and knocked the sense right out of Izuna with the back of her head. He let her go and she twisted, not once releasing Madara's neck. Her hands touched the ground and she used all the force she could muster to throw him with her legs. He landed a few feet away in a crouched position whilst she hit the ground on her back really hard and winded herself.

She brought her knees to her face and then used the momentum from that to roll herself into a crouch. Rapid footsteps came from both sides and she dove onto her hands and sent both of her feet straight into one of their faces. She realized it was Izuna when the string of curses came out loud. "Your face seems to be an easy target, Izuna…" Madara chuckled and Hinata ran at him. She spun into a kick and he smirked, she heard him smirk. That was never a good sign. He caught her leg and the urge to curse went through her mind, but she wouldn't dare say such filthy words as Izuna said quite a bit, so instead, she resorted to screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh..no…" she squeaked and he chuckled. "Oh…yes…this is so happening." He chuckled and he dug his heel into the mud beneath his feet. "No! no no no no no!" she squealed as he spun swiftly and let her leg go. Izuna unsealed his eyes and he watched Hinata struggle to get her footing before she landed, but she couldn't see and she didn't know which way was up or down apparently. Madara turned to his brother, Madara had unsealed his eyes the moment he had caught Hinata's leg. "Who knew…" Izuna began as Hinata landed and skidded back about ten to fifteen feet. "She can fly…" he chuckled and Hinata's head shot up.

She glared at Madara and he smiled innocently. The seal was gone from her eyes now and she was angry. Madara turned to Izuna, his smirk never once leaving his face. "I'll race you home." He said and Izuna looked from Hinata to Madara. "Last one home is going to get a beat down, you realize this, yes?" Madara asked and Izuna looked at Hinata then lunged into a run, not even giving Madara a reply. Madara blinked then looked at Hinata. She was not the sweet loving woman right now…he had sent her flying and now she was so far beyond talking it out with. She really hated it when she was thrown; it made her madder than anything. But you know Madara, he had to agitate people. Madara smirked at her then spun into a run, Hinata was swift on his heels before he even hit the tree line.

-:-:-:-:-

Izuna shot into the doorway of the Uchiha compound and he slammed the door shut behind him. Madara managed to squeeze in behind him and their parents looked at the two teens in wonder. "Before you ask…is there anywhere to hide here?" Aurora pointed towards the cellar door and they nodded. They dove downstairs faster than they even had time to think of. Tajima sighed and sipped his drink. "They do realize that she can see through walls right…? Right?" he asked, not quite sure if his sons had thought their hiding plan through. Aurora smiled and unlocked the door, revealing a sweetly smiling Hinata, covered in mud. She walked over and knocked on the cellar door.

"Hey, Izuna, Madara, She went looking for you two elsewhere." Aurora called and Hinata smiled and mouthed a thank you. Madara was the first up the stairs; which was a mistake on his part when he saw Hinata. He turned to run back down the stairs but Izuna had slammed the cellar door shut and told him he was on his own. "We can talk this out right? We were just…training." He said and scratched the back of his head. Hinata raised a brow, no matter how cute he looked when nervous; he deserved what she did next. Hinata smiled sweetly, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and sent him flying through the door. "I'm going to bathe now…" she said sweetly and bowed and walked down the hallway.

Izuna opened the cellar door and sighed in relief. "Rule number one… Hinata does not get thrown, not even in training." He sighed and looked out the doorway for his older brother. He was not expecting the roundhouse kick to the face. "After all I do for you, this is how you repay me?!" Madara growled, standing over his brother. Izuna laughed lightly as he stood. "Sorry bro…I was so not going to get thrown. That looked like it hurt." Izuna laughed and Madara smirked at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "It didn't hurt as much as this will." He growled with a vicious smirk.

He raised his fist to hit his brother when he saw Hinata walking down the hallway, she showered quick…Madara dropped Izuna the moment he realized whose clothes she was wearing. "Hey…who said you could wear my clothes." He asked, chasing her down the hallway. She squeaked and took off running. "You got mine all nasty!" she squealed as she pushed on her door trying to close it with all her might, but the fact that he was taller and stronger than her was not helping her any.

"But those are my clothes…I thought you had more…" he said as he shoved her door again. "My other outfits seem to always get shredded when we fight off the Senju…" she squealed and her feet began sliding against the floor. "I see…but why not steal Izuna's?" he asked and she huffed, her face going red in embarrassment. She muttered something unintelligible and he blinked, confused. "What?" he asked and she mumbled it a bit louder but she was still unintelligible.

"I can't understand you…" he said and stopped shoving her door. She huffed and said it louder. He still couldn't understand her. "Still have no idea-" he began. "I said I can't wear his shirts because my chest is too big for them!" she said loudly and then squeaked in embarrassment and hid her face in the baggy sleeves of his shirt. Madara had a slight blush on his face as it very swiftly clicked in his mind what she had said. He could hear Izuna laughing all the way down the hallway.

His mother was blushing and his father looked about to choke on his drink, he was currently coughing all over the place, holding his throat. He coughed lightly and looked away from the door. "Ok…that's fine Hinata…" he said softly and she cracked open the door and looked at him through the crack of the door. "Sorry I took your clothes without asking…" she said and he shrugged. "It's ok, we will go get you some more clothes tomorrow, as long as you don't throw me anymore." He said with a smirk and she blushed.

"Alright, if you promise not to throw me…" she said and stood; opening the door. He nodded and ruffled her slightly damp hair. She smiled at him brightly and he turned to walk away but her arms wrapped around his waist and her forehead buried itself in his back. He blinked and looked at her. "Goodnight, Madara-kun." She said and turned and disappeared into her room. He ran a hand through his hair and looked to his mother and father. Izuna was laughing, no surprises there. his mother was squealing in joy and his father was…giving him thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and went into his own room. His family was weirder than he had thought, but they were his family and that was all that mattered, he still had them. All thanks to the dark haired woman in the room across the hall… he smiled slightly as he shut his door behind him.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata and Madara strolled through the merchant village looking at everything they had. She was like a child in a toy store, he noticed with a small glint of amusement in his eyes. Everyone smiled and waved at her, calling her by her name, but they saw him and their happy smiles dimmed a bit. He frowned and Hinata looked up at him with curious eyes. She looped her arm into his and nudged him with her elbow gently. "You alright?" she asked softly, he saw the concern in her eyes. He nodded with a slight smile, but she frowned and looked from him to the merchants. She could tell what was bothering him…

"Hey…Tazuna-san…" she called to the merchant, who broke his weary gaze from Madara to smile at her. "Yes, Hinata-chan?" he asked, smiling at her. "Why are you so fearful of Madara? He isn't like Butsuma…he is different…he is just quiet at times, but he isn't mean…" she said and Tazuna looked from her to him and sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Forgive me, Madara-sama-" the man began but Madara shook his head and managed a small smile. "Just Madara please…I don't care much for formalities." He said and the older man looked surprised.

"Forgive us then, Madara. We are weary of ninja, but if Hinata says you aren't bad, we have to believe her." He said and smiled at Madara. Madara nodded politely and they strolled along. The merchants seemed less fearful of him now; he nudged Hinata, who blinked up at him. "Thank you." He said quietly and she smiled that bright smile of hers. "It was nothing, I could tell you felt out of place…" she said and Madara kissed her nose lightly. She blushed bright red and the young merchant woman hooted and wolf whistled. "Haha, what a catch Hinata-chan!" she laughed loudly and Hinata blushed a deeper red. Madara smirked slightly at the redness of her face.

He absolutely loved making her flush in embarrassment; she was so easily pushed into doing so. He led her over to a merchant with silk kimonos and she marveled at the beauty of them. She didn't want one, but she enjoyed looking at them. He had walked away from her for a moment; he had seen a blade that reminded him of the one she had used before she was forced to shatter it in saving Izuna. He looked to see where Hinata had gone and sighed in relief seeing she was in his sight, talking to a vendor animatedly. He turned back to the blade and the merchant walked over to him.

"It is a nice katana isn't it?" he asked, seeing Madara admiring the yin-yang symbol that was burned into the end of the hilt. He unsheathed the blade and his eyes took in every detail of the dragon that was etched lightly into the upper body of the blade. "Hand crafted and beautifully designed." Madara noted with an approving nod. "Very good choice in weaponry; seems you have an amazing eye for detail and exquisite items." The man said and Madara nodded. "I prefer to pay attention to detail, rather than buy things blindly." Madara said and held the katana in front of him in one hand. He swiftly fell into a kenjutsu stance and moved flawlessly with the blade, his skills with the blade aweing the merchant. Madara swiftly sheathed the blade and nodded. He reached into his Uchiha crested overcoat to pull out the money, when a loud crash and the sound of cracking wood resounded through the area.

Madara turned faster than they had thought possible. The moment Hinata screamed was the moment his eyes pulsed. "Madara!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He turned to her to see the tree roots engulfing her completely. "Hinata!" he yelled and ran at the roots and just before he could land a hit on them they vanished underground and a Senju clansman attempted to land a hit on him. His eyes pulsed again as he saw Butsuma walk out. With one hand sign, Madara was entrapped in roots as well, which he swiftly broke free of. "You had to have it all, don't you? Well, have you had enough yet? You realize you won't be seeing her again unless you can come save her." Butsuma chuckled as he too, vanished underground. "You greedy bastard! You will get what you deserve when I get a hold of you!" Madara yelled as he punched the ground.

The Senju Butsuma left behind attempted to enclose on Madara, but he shot to his feet and his eyes scanned over them and his face held all his rage. The men stepped back in fear at seeing Madara's eyes. "D-demon!" one of them yelled and Madara sneered at the man. The change in his chakra had been frightening enough…but his eyes struck fear deep within their hearts as he stalked forwards. "You will give her back!" Madara yelled as he lunged forward. "I, Madara Uchiha, will not take no as an answer!" he roared as he lunged at them.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata hit the floor beside Tobirama; who managed to look at her despite his incredibly weakened state. "Tobirama…Hashirama…" she managed to say seeing them both leaned against the wall greatly weakened. She crawled over to them and nudged them roughly. "Why are you in here?" she asked, the chakra drain wearing down on her. "Father didn't want us to interfere…He is going to kill Madara…" Hashirama managed to rasp as he looked over at her. Hinata's shoulders began to shake. "No…no…not after all this…I can't let him die…" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking violently.

Tobirama managed to weakly ruffle her hair. "I…won't let…anything happen to you…" he said and Hinata sniffed and looked at him. He was so weak…Hashirama chuckled despite his own weakness. "Madara won't die so easily…I believe…he could take out father…if he weren't filled with rage. But…it seems Madara is attached to you…" Hashirama said and Tobirama frowned. "Madara? I thought she was with Izuna…" he said and Hinata shook her head. "I had to save him for Madara…" she said wiping at her tears.

" I guess we wait for Madara to save us now…huh?" Hashirama asked and Hinata looked at him weakly; her eyes widened in fear as Butsuma appeared and kicked Hashirama roughly. "You have hope that he will save you? Pathetic…he is on his way…but he is not in his right mind. He is beyond enraged; your savior is running right to his death…" Butsuma chuckled and walked outside. Butsuma awaited Madara's arrival with a greedy smirk on his lips. So far none of his men had returned, so he figured they were giving him a run for his money.

"Butsuma!" his angry enraged voice echoed from the forest around him, but Butsuma was not smirking anymore. Darkness seeped into the sky and something was glowing within the forest. It was bright, and it actually struck fear within the Senju head. Members of his clan came running past, knocking into him. Butsuma watched as trees were thrown from the path of the light. His men had been chased back to the Senju compound. They screamed demon as they ran past.

Butsuma's eyes widened as he looked behind him to see that all of his clan members were on their knees crying, praying, and some were doing both. The light only got brighter as the forest had begun to dwindle in size. "Butsuma!" Madara's voice rang out loudly. "Where is she!?" Madara's voice echoed throughout the forest. Butsuma fell to his knees, his eyes wide in fear as the creature reached the compound. "Holy mother of kami…" Butsuma managed to speak. The bright blue light became even brighter as what appeared to be six swords swung all around the beast and took out everything within range.

The light vanished when Madara saw Butsuma. The vicious sneer that crossed his lips sent chills down Butsuma's spine. The Senju around Butsuma backed away in fear as Madara neared the clan head. "What are you doing!? Protect me!" Butsuma yelled and backed away from Madara. Butsuma's men steeled their nerves and ran at Madara. They were hardly a hindrance to the 19-year old. His movements were swift and he disposed of each and every one of them without breaking a sweat. He didn't kill any of them, they weren't his targets.

He lunged for Butsuma, who pulled his tanto to try to protect himself. Madara grabbed Butsuma by the collar of his shirt and looked him directly in the eyes. "Where…is…Hinata?" he growled out. Butsuma pointed to the mass of trees that encased the buildings that were once half of the Senju compound. Madara made a move to set Butsuma down, which comforted the man. But a wicked smirk crossed Madara's lips and he threw Butsuma through the trees hard. The trees shattered and the roots fell away, revealing the massive amount of chakra tags. Butsuma lay on the floor across from his sons; he wasn't dead, but it was near impossible for him to move. He deactivated his eyes and landed softly in the remains of the compound.

Hinata stood as quickly as she could and ran to him. He hugged her tightly and he looked to see Tobirama and Hashirama unconscious against the wall. He set Hinata down outside the compound and he walked over to Hashirama and Tobirama. He lifted Hashirama to his feet and carried him out of the wreckage. He handed the teen to Hinata, who helped set him on the ground lightly. Madara then carried Tobirama out of the wreckage as well. Hinata placed her hands on their foreheads and transferred some of her chakra to them. She began to feel dizzy, but another flow of chakra flowing into her made her look at Madara. He nodded as she continued to pump chakra into the two until their eyes opened.

"Madara…" Hashirama managed to say, sitting up slowly. Mito, who had been out of the compound and had just returned, ran over to them. "What happened, where is Butsuma?" Mito asked frantically. Madara pointed to the broken man staring at the group in shock. "I didn't kill him if that is what you are asking. He just got what he deserved for being an asshole." Madara bit out and Hinata managed a weak glare at him. Tobirama laughed and Madara glanced at him.

"Finally someone has the gall to say it…" he chuckled and Madara helped him sit up. Hashirama looked around him and then looked at Madara. "What the hell did you do to this place?" he asked in utter shock. Madara smirked. "If you wish to know, then we must spar." Madara said and Hashirama chuckled and shook his head as Madara held a hand out to him. "Not this time…not at this moment…" Hashirama chuckled as he took the hand Madara held out to him.

Hinata helped Tobirama stand and she smiled at the two teens. "So…Madara…would you agree to a truce with the Senju this time? I am in charge now…since it looks like he won't be hurting anyone anytime soon…" Hashirama said, a dark look sent at his father. Hashirama held out a hand and Madara took his hand. The shook hands and Hinata couldn't help the sadness and despair that filled her as she walked over to Madara. He turned to her and hugged her tightly. He placed a hand on her cheek and grinned crookedly. "I'm glad you're ok." He said and she smiled. "I'm glad that you are ok as well…" she said and he frowned as he recognized the sadness in her voice. He furrowed his brow and looked her in the eyes.

"Hinata…are you alright?" he asked and tears filled her eyes. The rest of the Uchiha chose that moment to make their presence known. "No, Madara, she is not…she has to go now…" his mother said sadly. Madara looked at Hinata in shock and noticed she had begun to fade away. He placed his hands on her cheeks as the tears rolled down them. "Hinata…" he said and she pressed her lips to his before she vanished from sight completely.

Madara's hands fisted at his sides as he grit his teeth. "Madara…" Hizashi's voice caught his attention. He looked at the old Hyuuga who frowned at him. "Don't be angry…she may just as well return. There is something she has to do first." He said and Madara furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" he asked and Hizashi smiled slightly. "Hinata isn't from this time, but this is where she belongs. She is from a time where you…are trying to force the world into peace using a devastating jutsu. She has gone back to her time to make sure that the version of you that is consumed with hate, does not make that happen because every life she saved here, saved hundreds of thousands of lives there. Hinata may have well brought peace to the shinobi world by righting the wrong done to you." Hizashi said and Madara looked to his parents, who nodded.

"She saved our lives, Madara. If she hadn't, me, your mother…Izuna…we would all be dead, and you would be filled with rage. Now all we can do for her here, is pray for the best. I know there is something you have been meaning to discuss with her, and when she returns. That will be the perfect time to do so." Aurora said and Madara nodded. He then turned to Hashirama. "So, while we wait on Hinata…." He started with a smirk, the anger he had begun to feel was diffused, but he still wanted a rematch.

Don't fret my amazing viewers! The story isn't over yet! Not by a long shot! Gotta make some people happy you know! Can't have sad lonely characters in here now can I?!


	8. Chapter 8

Madara's eyed narrowed the moment the familiar glow appeared before him. The kage stared in shock as Hinata appeared, her hair was longer, her features more defined and strong instead of soft like they had been the morning before. "What is this?" the kage asked looking at Tsunade with shock on their features. Hinata turned and smiled at them softly. "This is the power gifted to the Hyuuga every fifty years, I am the jumper." Hinata said, her voice determined as she turned to face Madara. He watched her with angry eyes.

Hinata finally opened her eyes, which she had kept closed while facing the kage. Mangekyo Sharingan flashed in her eyes as she reached for what was left of Tsubaki; the part of Madara's soul that had been within the blade shad shot into her moments before, causing the change in her eyes. He grit his teeth and jumped back away from her a bit. The allied shinobi stared at Hinata in awe. "A Hyuuga…with Sharingan?" she heard them whisper. Her hand gripped Tsubaki tightly, the moment her hand touched the blade it began to glow. The glow dulled a bit but Hinata only frowned; she knew what she had to do to make sure that everything she had done wasn't reversed.

"You will all need to get back." She said softly as Madara flew into a series of hand signs which she cut off by a poorly-aimed kunai. "Madara…" she whispered and his glare cut her off. Her eyes were too kind towards him and it angered him to no end. "If you are going to go into someone's past, and save the ones that they failed to save, you are going to prove that you can save them all." He sneered and she dropped her eyes to look at Tsubaki with a frown. "I know…and I will save you. Even if you don't want me to, I want to save you…" she said and gripped the deconstructed blade tightly, a fierce look in her eyes.

He smirked and stood straight up, his eyes taunting to her. "You know you can't fight when you are angry, you will lose." He said and Hinata smiled at him, making him narrow his eyes. "I know I can't fight when I am angry, but the truth is…I'm not angry. Even if I die here fighting you…I can still go back and be with you using the last resort of the veil of time. So even if you kill me here…I can still go back to you." She said and he lunged. She sheathed Tsubaki and flipped backwards out of his reach.

"What would I care if you went back to that me?" he asked with a smirk as she ducked and dodged around his fists. She smiled softly. "Because I got to know you, the real you; the you that had Izuna beside him all the time." She said and caught his fist and catapulted herself over him with ease. He scoffed audibly. "You think you know so much…" he scoffed and she laughed as she aimed a sweep kick for his legs but he hopped and avoided her leg. While she was down he grabbed a random sword and tried to stab her with it but she rolled out of its way and to her feet. She swiftly retrieved Tsubaki and they locked blades.

"This fight is futile on your part, Hinata." He said and Hinata grinned brightly. "Oh…look, you do know my name. I figured you had forgotten." She said softly and he scoffed again. She dove backwards as the familiar blue glow surrounded him. She frowned. "Already with Susano'o…" the allied shinobi began chattering loudly as they backed up further. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her. "What are you going to do now, little Hyuuga." He taunted and she flashed her eyes at him with a smile.

She scanned the crowd and saw two familiar faces, she grinned at them and they got the hint. A red Susano'o and a Purple Susano'o rose beside her as she looked back at Madara. "Hm…I see." Madara chuckled, but even his eyes went wide as the white chakra surrounded Hinata. She was looking around her in shock as a Susano'o formed around her. "How…?" she whispered and Itachi chuckled beside her. "You have part of Madara's soul, so it would only suffice you should gain power from it, yours just needed a bit of help." He said and Hinata watched in awe as her Susanoo reached for Madara's who swung at hers with the six blades.

Itachi and Sasuke hit their knees and Hinata looked at them in shock. "Are you two alright?" she asked frantically and Sasuke chuckled. "Your Susanoo took too much of our chakra to activate…" he managed and he jumped away from her, Itachi doing the same their Susanoo no longer visible. Hinata's continued to grapple with Madara's; albeit clumsily. "You can't even control it right…" he sighed. Hinata laughed lightly. "I could figure it out if you would teach me, but I would more so like to play a game." She said and his eyes went wide as her Susanoo pulled him from his own and ran its finger over his eyes, sealing them.

He chuckled as her Susanoo dropped and she was panting. His eyes watched her amused. "Nice attempt, but your seal will not work on my eyes, they return to their normal state if you try to harm them. I am a reanimation." He chuckled and she lunged at him. They swatted at each other's hands every time they attempted to strike an open area on their body. He chuckled as she swung her leg up at him and he caught it. He was about to throw her but she threw the other leg up and it struck him across the face, causing him to release her leg.

She held Tsubaki out in front of her and his brow furrowed as she fell into an all too familiar stance. He swiftly grabbed two blades, one in each hand. "This won't end this…" he snapped and she nodded. "I know, but it is a start." She whispered and her image flickered before his eyes and he had to swiftly swing both blades down and he hit his back on the ground, the flying Raijin strike caught his armor and it exploded into tiny fragments. She appeared behind him and hit her knees, panting.

She turned to look at him with one eye cracked open. "You trained with Tobirama…" he commended lightly as he stood, that was when he noticed his armor didn't reform. She laughed, despite trying to catch her breath. He looked at her sharply. "You didn't realize it did you? The reanimation may fix you if my jutsu harm you…but if Tsubaki hits you…you will die…" she coughed and looked up at him. He smirked. "This just makes the fight worth fighting now." he chuckled and she hopped to her feet. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and brushed her bangs behind her ears.

Hinata watched as they circled each other, waiting on the others next move. Just as she had hoped, he attacked first. He flew into hand signs and smirked at her. "Grand forest emergence!" he said and trees sprouted up from the ground and rushed at her. She felt the ground rumble as the trees rushed at her. She spun and yelled out the name of the jutsu. "Grand wind rotation!" she said and the trees were ripped to shreds by the wind that spun around her.

Hinata ran at him and he ran at her. Her eyes searched for any movement that would reveal his next move, but he gave none. His palm flew past her face and she dropped into the Hyuuga stance. She felt her body go light and her chakra become light as well. She struck swiftly, her hands hitting every tenketsu she could get to without him swatting her hand away, which was rather difficult since he almost got her hands every time they came near. He reared his head back and head butted her once he managed to get his hands on her shoulders.

The flash of white Hinata saw didn't do anything to warn her of the pain that followed. Madara spun and sent her flying with a power filled palm to the stomach. She hit the ground and coughed, trying to regain her breath. Blood trickled down her chin and she wiped it away and looked up at him and reached for Tsubaki. He stepped on her hand and she winced. He removed his foot from her hand and crouched next to her. He pulled her up by her hair and sighed.

"Pitiful…" he said and yanked Tsubaki from her grasp and shoved it into her back. She smirked at him and then exploded. The real Hinata sent a foot into his back. He turned and grabbed the other leg that came flying at him. He tossed her a few feet back and they both looked straight at each other. She frowned and he scoffed.

"This is so much harder than training with you…you aren't trying to truly kill me when we train." She laughed lightly and he frowned. "Well, I think it is time to end this, Grand flame failure." He chuckled and Hinata smiled at him as he held his hands in front of him. "Majestic flame destroyer…" he said and blew the grand flame at her. "Water style: Grand water wall!" Hinata said and spat a wall of water that was just as large as his flame. "I may be the great flame failure, but I am the water warrior." She said between breaths as he chuckled and walked around in the dense steam.

"This is where this ends, you know." Madara said and Hinata frowned. "I know…" she whispered and the glint of his blade caught her attention; she turned towards him with wide eyes. She saw the red glow of his eyes before she even saw the end of his blade.

-:-:-:-:-

The onlookers heard nothing more as the dense steam had begun to clear. Tsunade and Gaara looked into the steam, but they couldn't see nor hear anything. "Wind users! Blow this steam away!" Tsunade ordered and they complied, it took all of them to do so, but when the steam cleared, they saw Madara crouched on one knee and Hinata below him, her sword right through his abdomen. Madara hit his other knee and fell to lay on his back, blood trickling down his chin; which was surprising considering he was a reanimation. He looked at the blade protruding from him and chuckled as he looked to her. "Pure…luck…" he chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know…you almost had me…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she fisted her hand in the sand beside him. "I guess my theory was correct…" she added and looked him in the eyes. His eyes widened a fraction as she looked at him. "You didn't know if the blade truly would kill me?" he asked and she shook her head. "Not at all…I just made a guess based on the fact the blade obliterated your armor and it didn't reform." She said, running her fingers through his hair, occasionally running her fingers across his cheek.

He looked at her confused and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I am not the Madara you care so deeply for…yet, you shed tears for me…you caress me as if I am the only person you have ever loved…you are a confusing woman…" he chuckled and she smiled brokenly at him. "You are Madara…I care deeply for Madara. If you are filled with hate or happiness…I would still be here by your side, just to be near you." She whispered and grasped his hand within both of her own. Hinata laughed and sobbed at the same time and Madara glanced at her curiously. "What is it?" he asked as she reached to remove Tsubaki.

"So much for making a solemn swear that I wouldn't give my heart to someone in the past…" she sobbed as she placed her hands on the ground beside him. Madara chuckled despite his newfound pain. He hadn't expected for himself to feel pain, reanimations couldn't feel pain. "So you truly are her…You had just failed the first time…you failed my family the first time…but, you never failed me…never. You never failed me…I never expected you to save them the first time, nor this time…it had come as quite a shock…" he said and she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Her tears fell on his shirt as he spoke. He managed to sit up a bit and his lips twitched upwards in a slight smile. "I was beyond lucky to have ever met you…in the past and even now." He said and he kissed her softly as he saw the blade glow one last time.

"Goodbye, Hinata…" he said and he blew away into a golden dust that was floated away with the wind, Tsubaki became the dust as well. "Goodbye Madara…I will return to you soon." She whispered and her hands dropped from the air in front of her. The pain she felt in her chest as she waited for the veil of time to recuperate and send her back drove her to tears all over. She had plenty of chakra to do so, her eyes just wouldn't allow her that.

She looked up to see the entire shinobi alliance running towards her. The real Naruto was there, the masked man tied up. Hinata winced as a pulse emanated from her body. She screamed as a giant wave of chakra shot from her body. She collapsed against the ground and coughed. The reanimated Itachi was no longer reanimated, none of the reanimations were dead anymore. All the wounded and dead shinobi came back to full health as the chakra wave washed over them. Everything was returning to how it had been before the shinobi wars.

The akatsuki stood in the crowd now, but Yahiko was no longer Pein. He was himself again, just as Nagato was not connected to the contraption anymore. Deidara stood by the Tsuchikage and stared at his arms; they were his own and were not sewn on. Everyone who hadn't died a natural death stood before the allied shinobi. Naruto was the first to break into tears as Minato and Kushina rushed from the crowd. He ran to them and they embraced him tightly. Hinata strolled through the crowd, her eyes downcast and her chest heavy.

"Uchiha-sensei?" Minato called out, confused. Hinata turned and blinked when she saw him. Minato and Kushina ran over to her with Naruto in tow. "Minato-sama." Hinata started but he gave her a weird look. "Hinata sensei…I thought you were old…" he said and Hinata deadpanned at him. "Hinata sensei? What are you talking about dad?" Naruto asked and Hinata's eyes went wide as she realized what this meant. "I thought I wouldn't be able to go back, since I hadn't gone back already…"She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Minato stared at her in wonder. "How are you here…" he began as Ino and Shikamaru searched for the crowd with Choji for Asuma. "The second Hokage's wife? This is getting weirder by the second…" he muttered scratching his head in a similar manner of Naruto, who looked just as confused as his father. Hinata smiled and began laughing lightly. "I fixed it…the cycle of hatred…it's done with…" she laughed to herself, tears streaking down her face as her father and Neji ran over to her. Everyone surrounded her and Naruto. They picked them both up and began tossing them into the air claiming they were the heroes of the shinobi world.

"I wouldn't have been able to do anything without you, Naruto. You kept me going when I had lost all faith." Hinata said and Naruto grinned. "I wouldn't have either Hinata…you encouraged me when no one else would. I relied on you just as much as you relied on me." He said were set down. They hugged and she frowned. "You still have nine tails, don't you?" she asked and he nodded. "I wonder why…I stopped Madara…" she said and Naruto shrugged. "who cares, I can still save him from his hatred now…" Naruto said with a bright smile. Hinata bumped her fist with his as her father finally made his way back to her.

"So you are going back?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm not sure how, but something tells me there is something I still need to say." Hinata said and he raised a brow. "Hizashi says hello, me is with lady Mabui Uzumaki." Hinata said and hiashi chuckled. "He would have chased after Kushina had she not been with Namikaze. He had a thing for the Uzumaki girls." Hiashi chuckled and Hinata turned to Neji. "As heiress of the Hyuuga, you are now heir of the clan, seeing as now I cannot be known as such." Hinata said with a smile and she turned around. She proudly donned the Uchiha fan on her back. She turned to her father once more and a smirk crossed her normally shy lips.

"Tell the Hyuuga elders the jumper says hi." She said and her father chuckled. "I will do, lady Uchiha." He said and she smiled. She turned and felt the familiar pulse in her eyes. Her heart leapt with joy. "I can go back now…my eyes are allowing me to do so." She squealed happily and her father nodded. "you have brought great pride to the Hyuuga, now go find your lover, my daughter." He said and she nodded. The veil of time had begun to wrap around her when someone clung to her. "You didn't think you were going to leave me behind this time, did you? A familiar voice asked tauntingly. "But you have everyone here…" she said and the person shrugged. "I said my good-byes already." They said as the veil wrapped around her the rest of the way.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata appeared in a bright flash of light and her eyes narrowed at the scene before her. Her friend let her go and began laughing. "Ino…" Hinata whined as she eyed the four teens in front of them. Tobirama had Izuna in a headlock on top of Hashirama who was held in a headlock by Izuna, but he was was struggling beneath the weight of the males on him and trying to breathe all the same. Madara sat on top of the pile with a victorious smirk. Hashirama got free from the headlock and Tobirama yanked Izuna away from Hashirama, who in turn crawled from the bottom of the pile and was then tackled by Madara.

Hinata deadpanned at the four. "These guys are the mighty Uchiha and Senju?" Ino asked with a laugh. The four teens looked up and saw the two girls. "Hinata!" they all exclaimed, except Hashirama of course, who got free from Madara and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. He tossed his hands up in the air and nodded childishly. "I am the victorious Hashirama! Hear me roar!" he said and thunked his fist against his chest loudly.

"yes…these guys are the fear inducing kage and Uchiha…" Hinata sighed and walked over to Madara and crouched beside him where he was sitting on the ground. "Hey Hinata…." He said, his voice silky smooth. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Is this what you all have been doing since I left?" she asked. He grinned crookedly. "This is quite possibly the only thing we have been doing. Clan relations have never been better." He chuckled and she smiled.

"I see, that's why you were king of the choke pile." She laughed lightly and he nodded. "Precisely! And besides…I can explain how that had come to be." he exclaimed and she stood, bringing him to his feet as well. Hinata smiled at him. "oh… please do, I'm eager to hear how this came to be." She said with a small laugh. He really looked happier than she had ever seen him; she guessed having his best friend back helped. Hinata stopped Madara in his story telling when he said it was all because Izuna had stolen the bento. "That makes absolutely no sense…it seems to me that you just looked for a reason to incite a spar and handed the bento to Izuna, whom you know would eat every last one of them." Hinata sighed and Madara smirked. She rubbed her eyes and looked from Hashirama to Madara, who still tossed childish looks the way of the other.

"anyways, this is Ino." Hinata said and they turned to her. She decided that introductions would be better than dealing with the teens childishness at the moment. The teens had all stopped fighting and now stood beside each other with lopsided grins. Tobirama faked a stretch and punched Izuna, sending him sprawling to the ground. Hinata rubbed her eyes as Ino giggled. "Ino, Tobirama Senju." Hinata said pointing at Tobirama who waved with a smirk. "That one on the ground is Izuna Uchiha; Madara's younger brother." Hinata said and Ino nudged Izuna with her foot, but he offered no response. "And he is Hashirama Senju, Tobirama's older brother and Mito Uzumaki's boyfriend." Hinata stated and she waved at Hashirama. "Fiancé now, Hinata-chan." Mito said with a smile. "I get it, no touchy…" Ino laughed and Mito smiled.

Ino looked beside Hinata and her eyes had a mischevious glint in them. "Ooh Hinata…he looks so much better than he did in reanimation…" she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "He looks happy instead of a cocky bastard." Ino said and the shock that crossed the guys faces was priceless. "I forgot to mention she is a bit…uncensored…" Hinata laughed lightly and Madara raised a brow. "She called me a cocky bastard…" he said and Hinata smiled at him. "You were…but I fixed that. You weren't just cocky…you tried to kill me you know." Hinata said and Ino nodded. "You did! But it was so sad! She got you and she cried! It was like a really sad romance novel!" Ino exclaimed and Madara raised a brow.

"You took me down?" he asked and she nodded. "It was pure luck then, wasn't it?" he chuckled but the look in her eyes killed his amusement. "So it was just pure luck? I'm sorry Hinata…" he said and she shook her head. "you almost had me then I pulled my katana up to protect myself…and you fell on it." She said and Madara rubbed his face. "That was pure luck…for heavens sake…I fell on your sword?" he asked and Izuna began laughing loudly. "Oh man…that's priceless! The you that was so much stronger than you are now, fell on her sword and died! That's absolutely hilarious." He laughed and Hinata glared at him.

"It isn't when it's the one you care for, filled with hate or not, it still hurts." Hinata said and threw a rock at him, which hit him in the head and he hit the ground. Hashirama raised a brow at Hinata. "If you were this good at throwing kunai, we would have all the ninja we need. Seems you have deadly accuracy with blunt objects and not blades…" Hashirama chuckled and Tobirama laughed as well. "She knocked me right out of a tree with a jar of poisonous berries…" Tobirama said and Madara chuckled. Hinata pouted at the males and made a move to grab more rocks but Madara stopped her by encasing her in his arms. She relaxed but with a wicked grin he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder and took off running.

Ino took off after them, not trusting Madara with her friend, which then in turn set off a chain of events where everyone else followed Ino, curious as to what was going to happen. They reached the Uchiha compound, where a group of people were standing. Hinata was looking around at them. Ino trotted up beside her and tapped her shoulder. "what's happening?" Ino asked and Hinata smiled. "These are the builders, they are building konoha as we speak." Hinata said and Ino looked surprised. "Building it…as in it was destroyed?" she asked and Hinata shook her head. "This is when it was first being built Ino…" she said and Ino looked even more surprised. "Wow…" Ino said and Tobirama jogged up behind them. "Hinata, Ino. The Uchiha clan wish to see you two." He said and Hinata nodded.

So….im just gonna end this here for the night because I'm tired. I will be working on another chapter tomorrow. I'm letting everyone know now, the prequel for this story will be posted at the end. I will have a chapter in between the end of this story explaining the prequel. It explains everything some people don't understand, like Tsubaki and the past Hinata who died protecting Madara and yet Hinata was still able to return to this time. And honestly…did you truly think I would end the story with her saving him? Pssh! Nah! Their relationship just started, I still have to explain the fearsome five! And how Naruto still has Kurama! Many things to explain. The fearsome Five are not bad, people! They are already in the story but they are awesomeness because y'know, it's a secret lol.


	9. Chapter 9

I officially have people who love my story…HOORAY! They have loved it from the first chapter…I just…I…hold on a moment…*Hides face in hands and begins to cry happily.*I love you all! I never thought this would be so liked! The only one that has ever had this much attention was a devil may cry story…TT^TT well that and undone, but I have to edit undone…it confused people and I figured out why. But…I absolutely never figured I would be this motivated to write a story…You all are my inspiration! I just thought I would let you all know that! I already have started the prequel too! I will give you a glimpse of it at the end of this chapter!

Hinata and Ino strolled into the Uchiha compound, confused as to why they had been called upon. Hinata held pride, even if she had only done as she thought was right; as Ino spoke of Hinata's exploits. "It was nothing…I'm glad you think I really did something useful though…" Hinata said fiddling with her fingers. Ino gave her an appalled look. "Think you did something useful?! You are the reason the akatsuki was never formed, meaning that Jiraiya-sama never died and everyone knows him and Tsunade had a thing going, Asuma-sensei never died and can live a live with Kurenai, Naruto has his parents and from what I understand Naruto will be getting the younger brother he wanted. Trust me…Naruto was pleading with his parents for a baby brother or sister…" Ino said the last part with a roll of the eyes, typical Ino.

But Ino grinned at her. "You saved us all, Hinata. You and Naruto both; I know latching onto you at the last possible moment of your jutsu was dangerous, but where would I be without my best friend?" Ino asked and Hinata smiled. "A chunnin…" Hinata giggled and Ino deadpanned at her. "I am a chunnin…I just would have been one faster had you not won." Ino sighed, but she held no ill will towards her friend; not like she did Sakura. "Why did you do it Hinata…? Knowing you could have died when facing him the first time…knowing that you could have died by coming here…and…I heard that…the edge of his blade had been at your neck but you had managed to pull your blade up in very last moment to stop him…Why?" Ino asked and Hinata smiled at Ino softly. Ino was staring at her feet now, tears threatening to fall.

"Ino…"Hinata said and her blonde friend looked at her; the tears in her eyes making Hinata's chest ache. "The first time…he wouldn't hurt me…" Hinata said confidently. "How do you know…he threatened to kill you if anyone came close…" Ino said and she wiped at her eyes. "I could see it in his eyes, he was curious as to who I was. Ohnoki-sama thought I was someone else as well, so I figured out that something was up. He seemed too interested in me to kill me. When I came here…I was scared. At one point, I had even tried to go back to the war. I figured I would much rather die at war with my friends…than in a place where no one knew me, and no one cared…" Hinata said and Ino frowned at her.

"Why did you fight him the second time…why not let Sasuke or Itachi fight him?" Ino asked, this one, she was truly interested in; and it wasn't just because she was worried for her friend. She had been close to tears when she found out Hinata had made the first move against him. She thought her friend was going to die. She truly wanted to know what had been going through her friends mind when she decided to fight him. Hinata smiled lightly. "It was a simple choice. That was not their battle, it was mine. If I had let Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi fight him…then everything I had done to prove to Madara that there are people in the world who may not be strong enough to make a difference, but have the determination and will to force the change; even if they are near death and completely out of chakra; would have been for nothing. He claimed strength was not the will to try to make something happen, but was the ability to actually make it happen." Hinata said and Ino began to understand.

"But that was not the only reason I wanted to be the one to end him…if it were me…he would have had no choice but to realize that everything I did; was for him and him alone. He gave me purpose; he…he made me feel strong, even though I really wasn't, not before I met him. He taught me everything he knew, him and Izuna both. They put me before themselves, even though they could have just left me in the dust. I had actually thought about bringing Madara to our time to live…I just didn't know if it would have been possible, but now I know it is." Hinata said and Ino smiled, but one more question was bothering her.

"Then why would you come back, why not just ask Madara to come with you back to konoha?" she asked and Hinata smiled brightly, her smile reaching her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but another voice interrupted her. "It's because Hinata-chan loves me!" Izuna's voice rang out and he draped his arms over her shoulders. "I-Izuna-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise, her face tinged pink in her embarrassment. "Aww, don't worry Hina-chan! I won't tell nii-san! I could be your dirty little secret!" Izuna chuckled.

Hinata's face went red for a moment as she realized what Izuna had meant. Hinata shook her head once she willed away her blush. "No…Izuna, I adore you. You are like the best friend anyone could ask for…but if I had asked Madara to come home with me…he would never agree…I don't know how many people I can transport at a time…" Hinata said and Izuna grinned. "He would never leave you behind…never. He wouldn't even leave Hashirama or Tobirama. I could never ask him to…" Hinata said and she grinned at Ino. "Maybe someday we will go home to see our families, but I would have to figure out a way to bring a few more people with us." Hinata said and that brightened Ino's mood.

"I would never ask you to leave the ones you care about, Hinata." A familiar deep, silky smooth voice said quietly from behind her. Izuna instantly jumped from where he had been draped over Hinata. He stood beside his brother with a nervous grin on his face. Izuna hardly registered in Madara's line of sight at that moment; and for once, Izuna was glad. Ino saw the hesitant look in his eyes, she knew that Hinata was important to him. "If it is what you wish…you can go home…" he said and Hinata's eyes went wide.

"But…" she began but he shook his head. "Hinata…if you wish to be with your family, I will not stop you. I do not have, nor do I want, the power to force you to leave your family. If you want to be with Hyuuga, you can go home." He said and Hinata looked him in the eyes. And with her voice confident and without the usual hesitance that Hinata was known for, she spoke. "Take a good long look at me Madara, my eyes are not Hyuuga. My clothes are not Hyuuga. My heart is no longer Hyuuga. I will proudly adorn the Uchiha crest for the rest of my natural life, because despite my upbringing…I will be more of an Uchiha than I ever will be a Hyuuga. As a Hyuuga, I was weak, but as an Uchiha, I have the potential to be amazing; to be someone incredible and strong. I could be someone like you, a legend whose name strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies; but at the same time, I could be the person everyone relies on to ask for help…as an Uchiha…I could be like you…because I could be with you…" Hinata said proudly.

Madara had closed his eyes right before she had started to speak, he hadn't wanted to see the reaction of his words in her eyes. He hadn't wanted to see her leave. But as she spoke…he could feel the power her words held, he could feel how easy it was for her to say this, when everything else was such a trouble to say; she had already made up her mind. She was absolutely positively sure of everything she was saying, and he felt his heart skip as she said the last bit of that. He felt his lips twitch up at the at thought of her proudly adorning the Uchiha fan and name.

"I thought that you had only returned because you would have felt guilty…in all reality, I was angry when you had gone. But when I learned why you had no choice but to go…I understood…and no matter how long I would have had to wait, I would have." He said and Hinata's face flushed pink, her momentary boldness gone. Madara took her hand gently. "Let us go in, shall we? Mother and father wish to speak with us." He said softly. Izuna sighed in relief as Madara and Hinata walked into the gates of the compound. Ino giggled and followed behind, saying something along the lines of those two would make the perfect romance novel.

Izuna ran to catch up but noticed Madara had stopped walking. Hinata and Ino had already made their way further along. "Touch her again and I will break you, I won't kill you because you are my brother..." Madara said simply, his eyes flashing at Izuna. Izuna nodded rapidly and Madara smirked as he walked away. "Hey man! You still have to teach me that Susanoo thing!" he called and ran after Madara. "Oh…so you still haven't figured it out?" Madara asked condescendingly. Izuna frowned and shook his head. Madara sighed, but a smirk crossed his lips. "Then I guess we need to train with Hinata, she has achieved Mangekyo as well. Maybe we can activate both of your Susanoo at the same time." He said and Izuna grinned. "heheh! More blind training?" he asked and Madara shook his head. "Not completely, just a blindfold." He said as they entered his mother's home.

Ino stood in the living room, a grin on her face and she was rocking back and forth on her tippy toes. She saw Izuna and Madara walk in and she pointed down the hall, where they then heard their father knocking on the door to their mother's room complaining that she wouldn't let him in. Madara and Izuna hurried down the hallway and Ino followed them. They all stood outside the door and pressed their ears to the door. They heard their mother talking, but no one could actually tell what she was saying.

"Get away from the door!" Aurora screeched and they all jumped away from the door. "Go sit in the dining room! We are having dinner with the Senju to discuss the new village tonight! And their will be other clans there as well! I want our dear girls to be as lovely as possible and you are distracting me!" Aurora hissed and Ino vanished in a swirl with a 'come on blondie.' Sounding from the other side of the door. The guys walked back down the hallway. Their mother could teleport people anywhere she wanted with her eyes alone. They didn't want to be sent to that one women only village again. Those people were savages….

-:-:-:-

The clans sat at the large table Hashirama had constructed, it was huge and despite the fact it was a table the nineteen year old took pride in the table, Madara noticed with a chuckle. Izuna was staring around at all the people he saw all around. There was a woman with a butterfly sitting on the table in front of her. She would hold her finger out and the butterfly would crawl onto it, he could see that she was a bug tamer because he could hear the humming from the insects within her, and the man next to her. They both wore sunglasses and the man wore a hoodie, while she had her hair down and wore a collared jacket. There was a young man beside them; he hid within both a collared jacket and a hoodie.

There was a man with a large dog beside him the dog was truly a fearsome beast, it didn't help that there were two of them in the room. There was a woman beside him and a sixteen year old girl with a smaller version of the two fearsome beasts, atop her head. They all had unruly brown hair, the man had brown eyes while the woman and teen had emerald green eyes, they all had inversed red triangles on their cheeks. He could tell that they were the clan who claimed to be man-beast hybrids and used jutsu with their nin hounds to utter devastating destruction upon their foes. The man sent him a feral smile and a curt nod, which Izuna returned with a polite smile and a nod.

The next clan only had one person sitting there, he was a blonde and had sky blue eyes; much like a certain loud mouthed flirty blonde Hinata had brought back. He didn't know much of him or what his clan was supposed to do, but if he reminded him of Ino…dear lord please help the meeting tonight. The blonde saw him and nodded silently, now that was a surprise. His eyes held a seriousness that reminded him of Madara. Izuna nodded curtly at the man, who returned the nod with a small smile.

Izuna turned his attention to a white haired man who had his face covered. His hair seemed to defy gravity and his onyx eyes confused him. He had heard that the clan with the onyx eyes and white hair were supposedly great with blades and outstanding at taijutsu. He assumed this man was of the rumored clan. He seemed serious enough, but held a book in his hand that said differently…smut…he had heard Hinata talking about her friend's sensei who read books like that all the time. He assumed that the man she spoke of was a direct descendant of that one…

He turned his gaze to the Brown haired Hyuuga and his wife Mabui. He nodded politely at Hizashi and Mabui, who nodded back. They had a Brown haired male beside them who had the same eyes as his father, but the look the twelve year old gave him…definitely an Uzumaki, he noted with a small chuckle.

He then saw Tobirama and Hashirama sitting beside one another. He already knew those two were going to be there, that was a dead giveaway. Hashirama raised a brow in question then motioned to the empty Uchiha seats. Izuna shrugged and Madara chuckled and mouthed a single word. 'mother.' And Hashirama chuckled. Tobirama only smirked but then turned to Hashirama and pointed to the empty place beside him. Hashirama's head dropped a bit before he raised a hand and pointed to the empty seats and muttered she suffered the same fate as those two, which Madara chuckled to.

Another man and woman walked in with their son, this clan was a bit on the heavy side; but that was not without reason, because their best friend clan followed them in. Izuna could tell those two clans had been well acquainted because their sons grinned at each other before sitting down beside one another. The larger male sat to the left of the lazier male, their respective wives sitting on either side of their husbands; their sons in the middle of the two families. The first clan had a huskier build and he knew they were the family with the body mass jutsu. They had light brown hair and colorful markings on their faces. The other clan had dark hair and dark brown eyes. The man had a scar across his nose, but it only brought character to his otherwise plain face. His hair was up in a spiky ponytail while his wife's hair was in a low ponytail. His son donned the same hairstyle as his father.

That was the last set of families they had been waiting on and yet Ino, Mito, and Hinata hadn't returned with their mother. "It is nice seeing so many new faces here today, thank you for agreeing to meet with us." Hashirama said, he had grown weary of waiting, because he feared the other clans would leave. The clans each greeted each other in their own way. "It was odd when I heard the rumor…I never thought something of this sort would ever occur." The woman with the butterfly said quietly. "Me either, I thought it was a load of-" the woman with the dog began and her husband cleared his throat. "Language dear, we don't need to make too much of a bad impression." He said the woman grinned and scratched her cheek with a single finger. "Sorry. But anyways…where is the Hyuuga woman? The jumper?" the wolfish woman asked bluntly, the entire room breaking out into interested whispers.

The door opened and Mito rushed over to Hashirama and sat beside him. Hashirama hadn't been expecting Mito to actually put her hair up or makeup on. he blinked and cleared his throat which had become dry once he had seen her. "Allow me to introduce my fiancée, Lady Mito Uzumaki." He said and Mito bowed politely. They all greeted her. "Quite the lovely fiancée you have there…" the white haired man said and Hashirama smiled. "Thank you." He said politely and the crinkle of the man's eye signed his smile. "Lady Hinata and Lady Ino will be here shortly…we had an incident on the way here." Mito said and Madara jumped to his feet.

"Oh, Madara, it was nothing Hinata couldn't handle…she just became quite flustered and refused to leave the compound…" Mito reassured him and Madara sat down with a relieved look on his face. "So the mighty Madara was it?" the dog woman asked with a feral smirk. "Yes, my lady. I am Madara Uchiha, this is Izuna Uchiha." He said and motioned towards Izuna. Tobirama chuckled. "Well, at least he didn't refer to you as that one…" he taunted and Izuna sent a glare at Tobirama.

"Interesting, the two prodigies right before my eyes…" she said and the door opened once more. Ino walked in and sat by Izuna, who took in her dolled up appearance with a raised brow. "Your mother….she is a vicious one, refused to let me leave without getting the entire work up." Ino grumbled and then looked in front of her. Her eyes locked with the blonde male who chuckled at her complaining. Ino blushed and laughed nervously. "Forgive me for voicing my thoughts…" she said lightly. He chuckled and shook his head. "My name is Kai of the Naka clan, pleased to meet you lady Uchiha." He said and raised a brow. "I have never heard of a blonde Uchiha." He said and she blushed once more.

"Well I really am not an Uchiha…" she started and Izuna draped an arm over her shoulder with a grin. "She was adopted, we can scoot some people around the table if you wanna sit and chat with Blondie." He said and Kai chuckled. "I would be endeared to speak with the lady." He said and Hashirama chuckled lightly as he did a single hand sign and the chair and Ino appeared beside Kai. Ino blushed and glared at Izuna who only winked. The door opened once more, but no one entered. Aurora entered after a moment, with an irritated look crossing her face.

"Madara…she refuses to come in are you going to come carry her or-" Aurora started but Hinata squeaked and slipped silently in the door. "Alright, I guess I will let you all go at it. Pleased to meet everyone here, but I have to go find Tajima Uchiha and…well…he has angered me, goodbye!" she chirped and vanished. Madara and Izuna both sighed and pinched the bridge of their noses at hearing the chuckles of the other families. Hinata quietly made her way around to Madara, who then looked up and the air left his lungs when he saw her.

She was dressed in a black silk kimono with a white obi and white lace tracing the hems of the sleeves and the bottom of the short kimono; it was slightly form fitting and open near the bottom. She wore tight black leggings beneath it and white silk wrapping her legs to below her knees. The Uchiha fan was shown boldly on the right side of her chest. She turned to face everyone and bowed, he then noticed that the Uchiha fan was larger on her back, the red and white clashing with the black brilliantly. Her hair was in a loose bun with her bangs framing her face delicately, his mother's favorite hair ornaments dangling from both sides of her hair. The makeup on her face was barely there, just a little lip gloss and eyeliner was all his mother had put on her.

She noticed him staring and blushed, he caught himself and he felt the heat rise in his face. He stood and bowed to her and took her hand. He moved out of her way and allowed her to have his seat. He then turned and took the seat to her right, placing her in between him and Izuna. "So this is the lovely Hyuuga woman. I'm curious as to why she dons the Uchiha attire." The man whose wife entertained herself with the blue and black butterfly, said.

"Aburame-sama." She greeted and the man looked taken aback, his wife looking up in surprise as well. She turned to the husky male and his wife. "Akamichi-sama." She greeted and they smiled and nodded. She turned to the dark haired man and woman. "Nara-sama." She said and the woman smiled, while her husband raised a brow. Hinata looked to the white haired man and the amusement in her eyes was noticeable. "Hatake-sama." She greeted and he smiled at her. She turned to the woman with the huge dog and her eyes lit up. "Inuzuka-sama." She greeted and the woman offered a wolfish grin, her daughter's dog hopped of her head and trotted towards Hinata, who rubbed the puppy behind its ears. "I'm glad everyone could make it." Hinata said as she stopped scratching the puppy's ears and it ran back to the Inuzuka girl.

"How do you know the names of our clans?" the aburame woman asked. "I am Hinata, the jumper. I come from a time where war had plagued us. But I came here, and stopped the wars from occurring. We still have threats to deal with, but…if we work together, the threats will mean nothing. I was friends with all of your great grand-children. My uncle is the leader of the Hyuuga. I am no longer Hyuuga, I may have special eyes, but they are no longer Byakugan. My eyes are Sharingan, and my heart lies with the clan where my eyes were born, the Uchiha." She said softly and the whispers grew louder.

"I see, but, lady Hinata, do you realize the danger you are putting yourself in by announcing this to the world?" Toshiro Hatake asked looking directly at her. Madara and Izuna crossed their arms over their chest and Hinata's smile reached her eyes. "Yes, Toshiro-san, I understand the danger of saying that, but even if I have Madara and Izuna looking after me…it is not only them the person trying to harm me will have to worry about." Hinata said softly, there was no arrogance in her voice, just sincerity. "As utterly frightening those two are, what if they are defeated? What will you do then?" Michi Aburame asked.

"She has us here to back her up." Hashirama said and Tobirama nodded. "We have to watch after her, she is like a little sister after all." Hashirama chuckled and Tobirama's lips twitched. "But…we are not the main worries…Madara took out the entire Senju clan because our father kidnapped Hinata and locked us away. Butsuma Senju is no longer a threat to the safety of your clan's because of Madara." Hashirama said and the approving whispers heard from all over the room made them smile.

"It seems you are well cared for lady Hinata. I would like to see the power you hold. If we are to be a village, I believe we should have a spar. In a village of trust, there are very few secrets. If it could destroy one's Kekkei Genkai, it should not be uttered. But if it were common knowledge, it shouldn't matter. Who agrees?" Michi aburame asked and the room erupted in smirks and grins of approval. "After we have eaten and decided a name for our village, we will go outside and everyone can have a friendly spar if they wish." Hashirama said as the chef's brought in the food.

-:-:-:-

Hinata had removed her beautiful kimono and hair ornaments; she placed them in a pile atop the table. She wore a white tunic style shirt and her leggings. Madara strolled effortlessly over to her. Hinata sat on the table as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She noticed him and smiled. "Madara-kun." She greeted with a smile and she patted the table beside her. Apparently they were having a tournament outside to see who would face Hinata.

"I'm proud of you, Hinata-chan." He said softly and she blushed, he had never called her anything but her name. she looked at him, he looked like he was hiding something. She frowned and gently grasped his hand. "Madara, you know…if you have something you wish to ask me or tell me, I will listen…" she said and he nodded. "I know, and I enjoy just talking. I enjoy being around you. I enjoy everything about you. You don't judge me, you don't try to push me to be something I'm not, and you look at me like I am perfect; like there is not a single imperfection about me…" he said and Hinata smiled.

"There are no imperfections about you in my eyes, because every imperfection you think you have…they are the most perfect things I have ever seen…" Hinata said softly and his lips twitched at that. "There is just something about you…" he said with a light chuckle and she looked at him oddly. "There is just something about you that takes my breath away. I can't tell what exactly it is, but every time I see you, I feel this way. You are the perfection in my world, great flame failure." He chuckled and placed something in her hand.

Hinata furrowed her brow at the coldness within her grasp. "I want for you…" he said and she looked over at him confused as he made a movement for her to look at the item in her hand. She did and tears welled up in her eyes. "To be the matriarch of the Uchiha, the woman who stands beside me." He said and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the ring in her hand. It was made of a black metal and had the Uchiha fan inlaid with what appeared to be tiny rubies and diamonds. She smiled as the tears flowed freely.

"I told the other version of you, that even though he were filled with hatred and anger…that if things had turned out that way…I would have always been by his side…and I want you to know, that I will always be by your side. If you were filled with hate or are how you are now…I would die for you." She said and hugged him tightly. He smiled and captured her lips in a small kiss, then he pulled her off the table. "come on, you can't keep your adoring fans waiting my dear, they wish to witness the power of my fiancée." He said and led her through the door. At that moment, she didn't care that she was about to go into a head on collision with the Inuzuka, the Aburame, or the Akamichi. She knew the Nara would prefer to sit and observe, she wasn't sure of the Hatake, because Kakashi was lazy; if he wasn't fighting for his life…he wasn't fighting, plain and simple.

She didn't even care that Ino had run off with Kai Naka. She figured they were going to go discuss terms of creating the Yamanaka clan. She didn't even care that Tobirama and Hashirama had decided to sit out of the fight. At this point in time, she just didn't care. Well that was until she had to care and her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the foot of one Hatake Toshiro. "Interesting, even though you seemed to be off in dream land, you snapped out fast enough to stop me." He said and her eye twitched, now she cared.

Chakra burned at her fingertips and she quickly struck the tenketsu behind his knees and she tossed him back. His feet touched the ground, but his legs gave out underneath him and he hit the ground. "Very interesting, lady Hinata…" he said as he attempted to move his legs but couldn't. "You're out." Mito laughed lightly and he sighed. Hinata freed his tenketsu but he could feel the angry bruises forming there. she stood and walked out. The Inuzuka and Aburame looked as if they were waiting on something.

Hinata searched the area and smiled as the Akamichi made their move. Hinata fell into her Hyuuga stance and she began her version of the defensive rotation. Her hands moved swiftly and sewed the net of chakra around her, Hizashi look surprised; having never seen a form of Hyuuga clan jutsu like that. The Akamichi hit her barrier and were deflected, their chakra steadily depleting at a rapid pace, Hinata's jutsu had gotten advanced over the years.

The Akamichi clan admitted defeat and the Inuzuka and Aburame stepped forth. Hinata activated her Mangekyo Sharingan and watched them closely. These two clans were not one to work together without motive. Distraction and decimation. That's how the Inuzuka/ Aburame alliance worked. The insects flowed forth blacking out everything around her. Madara watched in interest in what Hinata was going to do. Three aburame sending out every insect they had was a very good distraction…

Every clan that was there was interested in what was going to happen now. Some were betting against Hinata, but Madara and Izuna knew she had a plan, they just didn't know what. Three yells of fang over fang were heard and Madara furrowed his brow. Distract and decimate…he made a move to step forwards but a bright white glow broke through the wall of insects surrounding Hinata as the Inuzuka's jutsu all hit. The three dogs and people hit the ground on their feet and the Aburame pulled their Kikaichu back. Hinata stood within a barrier of white chakra, this barrier sprouted four arms and four swords and held them straight up in the air.

The smirk that crossed Madara's lips was directed towards Izuna. "Seems as if Hinata left you in the dust, Izuna." Madara taunted. Izuna stared in shock as he saw her Susanoo. The other clans stepped back in shock and surprise. "W-what is that?" Mabui asked in fear. Hizashi's expression was one of complete shock. "That is Susanoo." Madara said as his eyes flashed and his Susanoo surrounded him. "Seems the great flame failure is now on my level. This is a jutsu that started with me, it seems Hinata has the same eyes as Izuna and I so pretty soon there will be three people able to use this jutsu." He chuckled and Hinata smiled weakly.

"It took me a bit to get the amount of chakra needed…I never imagined I would be so drained from it…" she panted as his faded. Her faded as well but she had her hands on her knees. "You are quite talented, lady Hinata." The clan leaders complemented. "You, Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, and Izuna…you are all very strong individuals and no doubt are fearsome in actual combat. We would be proud to enter the village with you." Hatake said and the other clans nodded in agreement. "All of us have also chosen the leader of this village…we couldn't decide between you four at first. Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Hinata…we couldn't decide. You are all brilliant shinobi...but we wish for Hashirama to lead." Hatake said and Madara and the others nodded.

"I understand fully. Hashirama is stronger than I am, and I would proudly stand by his side." Madara said and Hinata smiled and nodded, linking her arm with Madara. Tobirama nodded. "My brother is also a bit more mature than the rest of us. Madara incites fights over food just so we can spar, Izuna is a bit of a pervert, I really just don't want to do anything at the moment, and Hinata…well…I don't really know…she is wicked with a jar, don't make her mad." Tobirama chuckled and the other clan leaders laughed lightly.

-:-:-:-Here it is! The first glimpse of the prequel! -:-:-:-

_Things could have been different…so much different. The pain she felt…it was nothing…nothing compared to the fact she had still failed. She felt useless, just as useless as everyone had called her. The looks, the words, their actions towards her, they all said she was a failure. What right did she have to attempt to save the future by saving the past? Perhaps someone stronger could have…like Neji…but no, it had been her to attempt to do so. His dark eyes screamed out to her, just as he appeared to actually be yelling…but she couldn't hear anything._

_His eyes were glistening, but she knew he wasn't about to cry; he wouldn't…not for her…would he? No. The only ones he cried for were the ones she failed to save. He had grown cold, but every time she had failed him, she had seen him cry…then she had seen the hatred. This man…was fearless now. Cold, fearless, and he hated her. She knew he did…she had proven herself to be quite useless in his eyes._

_Her eyes drifted down to her stomach, the shining metal was coated in her blood. This was all a mistake, she should have never come to this time…not for him…not for anyone…but, she could have made it out of this alive. If she hadn't gotten to know him the way she had…if she hadn't fallen in love with the dark soul he was. Everyone makes mistakes…but this was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She didn't regret falling for him; he had been the perfect person for any Kunoichi to fall for. He was strong…brave…he wasn't loud or obnoxious…he had once held a kind heart but her failures had turned him cold…he in his own right was the meaning of perfection, she had just brought him down with her..._

_Her heartbeat slowed; her lips felt like ice compared to the warmth her blood gave them. She had done this for him, as one last chance to say she was sorry; sorry that she had failed them all. The sword had been removed a little earlier and now the blood trickled freely from her opened mouth. It…it burned to breathe. She closed her eyes as she felt herself going cold; she knew she was fading away and wouldn't be alive much longer. She had fallen to her knees, but she didn't feel anything. Her vision began dulling and she could hardly see._

_What she did see was the man before her, crying. He hadn't meant to kill her…he was fighting the other man, the one she cared so deeply for, but she had gotten in the way. She could tell he hadn't meant to hurt her; he had quickly removed the blade once his shock had worn off. He held her in his arms, her head lolling to his upper arm. He held her to himself tightly, she could understand why…or so she thought. He had just caused the death of an innocent; she figured that's what his thoughts were. She hadn't trusted him, nor had she trusted his brother; but she had understood them. She figured that they thought of her as a younger sister, even though she had been weary of them. Even so, they had treated her like she belonged. She had lived with him…they had taken care of her; but she betrayed them…for the one they were fighting… _

_Her eyes drifted over to the dark eyed man that had fallen to his knees, his hand outstretched to her; his eyes held pain…regret…sorrow…and the emotion that she had seen every time he had looked at his younger brother…she saw the love in his eyes, it was pained…but it was still love, although subtle. But something wasn't right about him either, he appeared to have blood on his lips, she figured he had gotten hit or something…she had taken the end of the blade for him, hadn't she?_

_She breathed a shaky breath and forced herself to smile. "T-this…" she managed, her eyes shaking as tears fell from them. "This…could ha-have been di-different…" she managed as the light faded from her eyes and she fell limp in his arms, sad how in the end; the one who had been the one to take her life, cradled her body in her last moments. Her eyes drifted to him, the one she loved. The last words she ever heard him speak were ones that would have made her heart skip a beat; she never would have known that those words were words of war, as her last breath left her; she had thought the best of those words; even if the deceit and hatred behind them wasn't subtle. "If it were different…I never would have found my purpose…"_


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata knew something was wrong, the air didn't feel right. Hinata stood on the balcony of the Hokage tower, her eyes scanning over the entire village. She was captain of the Anbu, while Madara was her boss and captain of the Elite Anbu. Izuna was captain of the Root Anbu division; Tobirama was his boss; that really irked the younger Uchiha both Hinata and Tobirama were his bosses.

The three Anbu captains wore wolf masks, Madara's had three stripes on the cheeks, Hinata's had two stripes on the cheeks, and Izuna's had one stripe on the cheeks and one over each eye. Madara's Anbu wore straight black armor, her Anbu wore white; Izuna's wore grey. She furrowed her brows as she felt the shock of fear again, it wasn't normal…she was stronger now than she had ever been…what made her feel so off and fearful? Her eyes scanned over the village once more then she sent her chakra pulse out to her Anbu.

They hated the fact Madara had place her in charge of them; they had no idea who she was, and she figured if they found out she was a woman then they would be even angrier that she were in charge of them. Her Anbu name was Okami, Madara had dubbed her so because her team wouldn't fair well if he had allowed her to use her real name. Madara used his own name, Hinata rolled her eyes at this; his name alone made his men respect and fear him. Izuna was Izuna, and yet his men still respected him; Hinata believed that it was because they knew Madara was his older brother.

Her entire force of Anbu crouched before her, she could feel their glares. None of them liked her, even though they didn't truly know who she was. Her mask muffled her voice and she sounded like a soft-spoken male, which annoyed her to no end. "What do you want now, Okami." The Cat masked Anbu asked with an obvious distaste in his voice. Hinata hated being mean to them, but if she were to be taken seriously she had to tell them how it was, or else they would walk all over her. "There is a foreboding aura in the air tonight, Cat. It would do you well to treat your captain with respect, or else I will have to put you in your place." She snapped and he scoffed and shoved her.

That was it…that was the final straw she had had with this particular Anbu, he always shoved her around; spoke nastily to her. He treated her like she was just a nuisance in his path. She gripped her fist and ripped her mask from her face, her Sharingan flaring dangerously. "Lay your hands on me one more time…" she hissed and he looked at her. "Great! Madara put a WOMAN in control of us! That's why she is so easy to shove around!" Cat said and shoved Hinata again.

The moment his hand was a centimeter away from her chest she grabbed his arm and her palm struck upwards on his elbow, a resounding crack echoing from his elbow being shoved backwards. She shoved him to his knees and grabbed his other arm, putting the ball of her heel in his spine and pulling back on his arm. "I am your Captain! I was chosen for a reason! I said it would do you well to respect me." She snapped harshly as footsteps came closer.

"Hinata-chan, you may release him now." His deep soothing voice was recognized by all. Hinata let his arm go and kicked him to the ground. "Hinata?" Izuna's voice rang out as he and his root Anbu dropped atop the top of the Hokage tower as well. "Izuna…I told you not to call her that when her Anbu was near…but obviously that doesn't matter now. All of the Anbu, Root, Elite and the Basic Anbu seemed shocked that Hinata was actually a woman. "How dare you disrespect Okami-sama that way; You made her remove her mask and get pissed." Izuna scolded with a grin. Madara chuckled.

"If I hadn't shown up…there would be no more Cat." He said and Hinata turned to say something to him but her face went blank and her heart skipped a beat. "K...k…" she began and Madara furrowed his brows. "Hinata…what are you…" "Kyuubi! Hashirama! Tobirama!" Hinata yelled and the Anbu froze in fear; they had never seen the beast before but it was headed straight for the village. Tobirama and Hashirama hit the floor beside them. Hinata grit her teeth as all the Anbu had made a run for it.

"So much for the strongest." She grumbled and jumped down to run straight at the beast; Madara, Izuna, Tobirama, and Hashirama following the brash woman. The roar of the beast shook the very foundations of Konoha. "Hinata what do you think you're doing?!" Madara yelled and she looked back at him. "We have to fight it! If we don't, we will lose our home!" Hinata yelled and Madara hit the ground beside her. "Then we fight together." He said and she smiled, despite the fear that gripped her heart.

Roots burst up from the ground and wrapped around the Kyuubi's legs, Hinata and Madara gave a grateful nod at Hashirama who continued to wrap around the beast as he broke free from the ones that had previously captured him. The beast was currently fighting with the roots. Mito watched from the Hokage tower as her husband and friends risked their lives for the village. The five of them were fighting together; it had become common for the tailed beasts to attack the villages as of late. The one tails had attacked the village with sand, but due to bad negotiations, the leaf village offered no assistance because the sand village had threatened war upon the leaf.

She fisted her hands and walked out, Ino and Kai tried to stop her but Mito said she had to help, and she knew exactly how she could do so. They let her go, Ino knowing exactly what Mito had planned. Mito ran out and landed beside her husband. "Hashirama, give them the order. I'm going to seal away the beast." She said and he looked to her with a frown but nodded. "Izuna! Madara! Hinata! Go!" he said and the three nodded. Madara and Izuna flew into the same hand signs, Hinata however did different hand signs; but all of them took a huge breath.

Fire ripped from the mouths of both Izuna and Madara, Hinata released a gust of wind that lit fire as well and made the flames quadruple in size and engulf the nine tails, who howled in pain. They then proceeded to activate all three Susanoo. The white Susanoo grabbed the Kyuubi's head and neck; trying to cut off some of its air and force it to the ground. Madara and the blue one shoved the Kyuubi, but it refused to fall and swung its tails at the three. Its voice echoed in their minds. "Wretched humans!" it growled as it sent the three flying. As Kyuubi prepared the tailed beast bomb, the three Susanoo built up a wall of protective chakra. The tailed beast bomb ripped through the air and the three Susanoo hit the wall of chakra the moment the beast bomb hit it; sending the devastating chakra back at the beast.

The beast seemed surprised as it was hit with its own attack. The beast roared in pain and Mito began preparing her sealing jutsu. "Tobirama! Go!" the four others yelled in unison. Tobirama used the flying Raijin strike to implant a chakra chain within the beast's jaw. He planted another chakra chain in each of the beast's feet. He looked to the three Uchiha and nodded, they nodded back and he jumped away, he couldn't do much more with the beast at the moment, not while it was still standing. The three Uchiha rushed the beast, their Susanoo preparing to attack.

Izuna's Susanoo punched the beast, knocking him over. Madara rammed him, keeping him down. Hinata grabbed the beast by its tails and slung it. Hashirama's roots encased the beast and continued to make the roots close in tightly. Tobirama used the flying Raijin strike to continuously thread chakra chains through the beast from the points he had created before. Each of the chains had one single meeting point, a single chain. Mito finished her jutsu and Tobirama handed her the end of the chakra chain. Kyuubi's eyes went wide, his angered roar ripping through the air as she sucked the massive beast within her using the chakra chains.

Hashirama released his wood style, the trees and roots falling away to nothing. The air still whipped around them from the massive tailed beast bomb that the Kyuubi had released. Mito collapsed against the ground, unconscious, the physical and mental drain from sealing the beast within her had been too much. Hashirama lifted her off the ground, bridal style. Hinata, Izuna, and Madara released their Susanoo, and limped into the gates of the village.

Tobirama followed them into the village gates, each of them were feeling their chakra depletion. The applause that erupted from the once fearful village reached their ears, the clans they had accepted into their village stood at the gates, ready to help anyone who looked about to fall. Because of those five, the Kyuubi hadn't been able to reach the village. Hinata tripped and both Madara and Izuna caught one of her arms to help her back up.

Hinata looked at her brother and her husband and smiled brightly. "We did it…" she managed to say as they helped her to her feet. Izuna and Madara nodded, small weary smiles crossing their lips as well. Izuna's right arm hung limply by his side, it had been broken when the Kyuubi had sent them flying; Madara had twisted his ankle on his landing, thus he was limping as well. Hinata looked at the two men and frowned. "You are both hurt, please don't strain yourselves trying to keep me standing…" she said softly and they shook their heads. They managed to get to the Uchiha compound, where they all hit the steps and collapsed in exhaustion, each laughing lightly at where they had landed.

Their mother rushed out and yelled for Tajima to come help her. Tajima and a few other Uchiha helped their clan leaders into the house. Hinata laughed lightly at her frantic mother. "Okaa-san…" she whispered with a smile. "What did you three do?" she asked frantically. "We, and the Senju…we took down the nine tailed fox." Madara said as his mother began wrapping his foot. "Fools! All five of you! Fools!" she chastised them with a glare. "The beast is sealed within Mito-chan…we weakened him enough for her to do so. Tobirama and Hashirama held him down as she did so…it was awesome…" Izuna laughed. Just before his mother set the bone and he cried out in surprise at the sudden pain.

"Fools!" she screeched as she walked out angrily. Hinata made her way to sit beside Madara. "Don't listen to her…you just scared the daylights out of her, she thought you were dead when you hit the steps. How are the Hokage and his family?" he asked. "They are better off than we are…" Madara chuckled. "Mito is out cold from taking in the Kyuubi. Tobirama is just a bit tired. Hashirama is the same." Izuna chuckled and soft snores reached their ears. Each of them turned to see Hinata asleep her head on Madara's shoulder. "You should rest as well. I will return with some blankets in a bit." Tajima chuckled.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata strolled through the village, Madara and Izuna were up to something…but what it was she didn't know. The sky had become white and she smiled. The snow had begun to fall not too long ago. She loved the snow, she loved the way it coated the land and buildings with its beautiful white. It had been two, nearly three months since the Kyuubi had been sealed within Mito, everyone respected her; even if the beast was inside her. The village had been established five months ago…and already Ino was three months pregnant. Hinata laughed lightly to herself, that didn't take long; turns out the Naka kid was in fact newly recognized as a clan leader and couldn't find a name for his clan. Ino swooped in and sweet talked the guy and the Yamanaka clan was born.

Hinata smiled and eyed the ring on her left ring finger, her heart jumped every time she saw the ring, her heart raced every time she looked Madara in the eyes, and every time he spoke…his voice alone took her breath away. At first she had just figured it was her excitement of him admitting he felt the same for her as she did him, but…these feelings only grew stronger after they had gotten married. Aurora had told her she was just fine, saying she had felt the same when she married Tajima.

Hinata was heading for the hospital, Tajima and Aurora forced her to go; saying she looked pale and in need of medical attention. Hinata felt fine, they were just worrying over nothing. She had looked in the mirror, she looked fine too. It was December twenty-fourth, she knew what today was, it was much more than Christmas Eve. But she wondered if Madara knew that she knew…Hinata smiled and decided to forget about going to the medics. She turned and her Uchiha cloak fluttered behind her. She pulled it closer around her to keep her warm; she smiled as she did so. The cloak was actually Madara's and it was too big for her, but it was his and that was what mattered to her.

She walked by the vendors looking the stuff they had for sale, she couldn't find anything that really called out to her to get for him. Two familiar faces greeted her. "Kai...Ino…hey…" Hinata greeted, the two blondes smiled at her; Kai's smile was a small one whist his wife's smile was huge. Hinata smiled at Ino. "How is the baby?" she asked and Ino rubbed her belly which now showed her baby bump. "she's just fine." Ino said with a smile. "He's…He's just fine." Kai said and Hinata raised a brow, obviously the couple was arguing over the gender of their baby. "I could tell you whether the baby will be a boy or girl in a few months…if that would halt your disagreements…" Hinata said softly, as not to turn their argument onto her.

Ino grinned and nodded, and Kai smiled softly. There was a massive difference between the personalities of those two…she was bright sunshiny and loud whilst he was quiet and soft spoken, and most of all serious. Those two were exact opposites, but they really seemed to care for one another; that was all that mattered "Would you two like to help me find something for Madara?" Hinata asked and the two shrugged with smiles. "Sure, we were just wandering around." Ino said and Kai nodded.

"Did you say for Madara?" a familiar voice asked and Hinata turned to see Hashirama and Mito bundled in furry coats, Tobirama standing beside them in his usual attire but this time it had a furry thing around his neck. Hinata smiled and nodded, it was no secret Mito was pregnant as well, being as why she looked like a super furry bear at the moment. Mito was not pleased, but if it made Hashirama happy, she was going to deal with the over-abundance of fur coats threatening to smother her...

"Yes…I was searching for something he would like…but I can't find anything…would you like to help me?" she asked and Hashirama nodded and Mito smiled. "Thank you!" Hinata chirped and hugged each and every one of them, Tobirama clearing his throat with a slight blush when she hugged him. She jumped away from them and they all walked the streets of konoha together. Hinata had no idea what Madara would want…Hashirama had some sort of clue what he would like, but there was absolutely no way he was going to tell her that…she could quite possibly faint and then someone would have to carry her home.

They turned the corner and they heard children giggling loudly. Hinata was curious so she went to go see, her friends following close behind her. She peered inside the orphanage Hashirama had built, there were children giggling and playing happily, dog-piling on someone. Hinata saw a flash of familiar red and she turned to see Izuna smiling slightly at the lump that was buried under little kids. Hinata walked in and crouched beside the pile of children and deep resounding chuckles echoed from within and all of a sudden, a few kids were tossed into the air.

"You know, Madara…you are really good with kids for being a fearsome warrior from the fearsome five…" Hinata said with a giggle, he turned to her and smiled lightly. The kids glomped all over him when he turned to look at her. "Is this the Great flame failure Madara?" one little boy asked and Madara chuckled. "Yes Ryuu, this is the great flame failure, my wife Hinata." He chuckled and Ryuu's face contorted in disgust. "ewww! So you kiss her? She is pretty but kissing is gross!" the little blonde boy behind Ryuu said with a scrunch of his nose. "Dante…that wasn't very nice little dude." Izuna said and Dante grinned. "I said she was pretty…it being gross is her kissing him!" the kid said and Madara raised a brow as Hinata laughed behind her hand.

"Well…we see who you favor now!" Madara growled and lunged for the little blonde and began tickling him; causing the kid to laugh himself to tears. "You gonna give in? huh? Huh?" Madara asked with a grin as he tickled the child. "I give! Give!" the child giggled and Madara released the boy with a smirk. "She's still pretty!" the boy said sticking out his tongue. Madara chuckled. "Oh I know…and she's all mine!" Madara said and lunged at Hinata, causing the kids to scream loudly as Madara grabbed her and began tickling her. The children all ran over and dog piled on the two of them, erupting in giggles.

Hashirama cleared his throat and they all looked up. "Hokage-sama!" the children all squealed in delight and ran over to Hashirama. They hopped up and down around him and Mito as Madara and Hinata stood. Hinata looped her arm through Madara's and she smiled up at him. "I think I know what you really want…" Hinata said and Madara looked at her with a raised brow. "And what would that be great flame failure?" he asked with a smirk. "Something only I can give you…a baby…" she said and he blushed lightly. "You could tell just from me hanging around the kids here?" he asked the embarrassment flooded his eyes.

Hinata giggled and nodded. "It seemed so natural for you…you enjoyed having fun with them…we could adopt first, then have our own…if you want to take one of the children from the orphanage with us…" Hinata said and he looked at her in shock. "You would care for a child other than your own?" he asked lightly and she nodded. "I used to take things to the orphaned children from my time too. They don't get as much love and adoration as they do with you around…the orphans of my time were seen as a nuisance…it was sad...but I can see you don't care where the child comes from…you care about them either way." She said and he smiled and kissed her. "you know me so well." He chuckled and a series of ewwws echoed behind them.

"You kissed my Hinata!" Dante squealed and feigned fainting. Hinata laughed lightly, she looked around at all the children. They all seemed Happy that Madara was around a lot so they pretty much had adopted him as their father already, but not only him, Mito had always hung around here and so had Hashirama, so they had parental figures who really cared for them. Hinata looked at the woman in charge of the nursery and the woman waved her over. Hinata grabbed Madara's hand and he followed her to the woman.

"They are all loved here…they grew up alone and the past three months have been the best of their lives. They don't usually get the attention of adults, but if you leave them here then Hokage-sama and lady Mito can visit them all the time instead of asking permission to see them. We have younger children…you will just have to be quiet if you wish to see them. Those children refuse to leave, so we have to find homes for the little ones. The children said if the babies don't go home first, then they won't go anywhere. Dedicated little ones…" she said and stared lovingly at the four, five, and six year olds surrounding the Hokage.

Hinata smiled and followed the woman, Madara close behind. "We could start out this way, so we could see how it is to raise a baby from the start…that would be alright, right Madara?" she asked and he smiled and nodded. The woman led them into the nursery where the younger children were. There were children from one to three, they were so tiny…so fragile. Hinata's eyes landed on one baby in particular, he had dark raven hair and had this draw to him that made her walk over to him.

She ran her fingers over his cheeks and he opened his eyes, they were the same color as hers and Madara's; Her eyes softened when it sank in that he was abandoned. "Little Uchiha…" she whispered and he reached for her as Madara walked over. "Yes…he is one of us…" Madara said with a furrow of the brows. They looked up at the woman who frowned. "No one can fool your eyes can they, Madara-sama?" the lady asked and he shook his head.

"Who brought him in?" Madara asked and the woman frowned. "She was tall, she looked ill, as if she were on her last few minutes. I heard she passed away not soon after she gave him to me." She said and Madara lifted the one year old from his bed. He looked him over and the baby giggled, making Madara's eyes soften. "Yuki Uchiha…you could have left him with me…" Madara said and Hinata frowned. "Yuki? You mean the woman whose husband I had in my Anbu squad? The one whose arm I broke?" she asked and he nodded. "She was sick, and so was her husband, they had gotten ill on a mission…I'm guessing they left him here before their deaths…" he said and she frowned and took the infant into her arms and ran her fingers over his cheeks, the baby making giddy bubble popping noises; much to Hinata's excitement.

"What were they going to name him?" she asked and looked at Madara. "His name is Kami Uchiha, he is my cousin's." he said and Hinata smiled. "Well, now he is ours. Our little Kami." Hinata said nuzzling the child; Madara smiled and walked over to her. "As always…you have left me breathless." He said and she smiled. "Happy birthday, Madara-kun." She said and he stared at her wide eyed. "How did you know?" he asked and she smiled. "My birthday is in three days…I had read somewhere that your birthday was on the 24th, mine is the 27th." She said and he smiled. "Thank you Hinata…" he said and wrapped little Kami in his coat, leaving himself to face the cold.

-:-:-:-:-

Sorry this one was a bit later than the others, I just got the Naruto game where you can play as Madara (OMGERD! Madara!) ahem…anyways yea I beat it and my favorite character is Madara, because you know his ultimate jutsu was trapping someone in a tree then dropping one meteor on them, then another that was twice as big AND on fire! It was epic lol. You can also play as Hashirama and Tobirama! It is epicness! Anyways, after I finish this and add the prequel to the end (odd I know, usually it comes first lol) I have two more stories for you! Another madahina, but this one is more real life type but it will be cool I hope, it is in honor of the one story that started my entire writing career, its called On a roll, it's a madahina as well. That one is what got me into writing, but it hasn't been updated in two years. And then there is a TobiramaXhinata that I am writing as a request from Atykka, they asked me to write one, it didn't matter what it was about, it just had to be tobihina ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

The news of Madara and Hinata with an infant child, spread faster than that of the fearsome five and the defeat of the Kyuubi; which was quite the surprise. The thing about it…how the news had spread so swiftly; no one knew. They had just visited another village and everyone seemed to have already known. This unnerved Madara greatly; he had this twitch in his right eye that said that whoever had spread the news of them and Kami had an ulterior motive.

He looked over at Hinata, who clutched the tiny infant close to her chest, as if to keep as much of him out of sight as possible. He knew she felt the same way he did; that someone was after their son. Very few knew the truth behind where Kami had come from, but that didn't matter to anyone seeking the Hyuuga Uchiha combination children; they would take Kami and kill him once they realized he wasn't the clan hybrid. They pulled their cloaks close around them and followed Hashirama; they were his kage aides. They went wherever he went and they refused to leave Kami with anyone that they didn't trust of felt could get hurt if someone truly came after Kami.

He was a silent infant, and that was good because they could take him on ambassador missions with them and wouldn't have to leave him with…with Izuna…. Hinata held Kami closer and he giggled and snuggled closer to her wrapping his tiny hand in her hair, she looked down at him with loving eyes. "Little Kami-kun…" she said softly and Madara looked over at her. "Kami-kun…" he chuckled and she smiled over at him and removed the child from her bosom and handed him to Madara.

Madara gladly took little Kami and held him close to his chest; Madara wasn't wearing his armor at the moment, since they were trying to make a friendly impression on the Kazekage. Hinata really…really…really hated sand; especially since it got everywhere. She stood by Hashirama; her eyes confused as to why he had stopped. "Hokage-sama." A deep voice greeted and Madara hid Kami inside Hinata's cloak, which she wrapped around herself to keep Kami from view.

The man was covered from head to toe in cloth, as if to keep the sand out. "Allow me to show you to your lodgings." He said and Madara stayed close to Hashirama and Hinata. Tobirama was standing in as kage while they were gone, Izuna being his right hand man. Those two got along relatively well, seeing as at one time they had blades at each-other's throats every other day. Hinata gripped her cloak tightly around her as they walked into the kazekage manor.

Hashirama was led to one room, while Madara was led to another and they attempted to take her to another. "I'm staying with him." Hinata said and attempted to walk over to Madara but the man stepped in her way. "I'm sorry miss; we have strict orders on men and women sleeping in the same room." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I said I am sleeping in the same room as my husband." She hissed and he looked surprised. "Oh…forgive me lady Uchiha…I had no idea…I thought you were the Hyuuga woman, forgive me." He said and bowed, allowing her to pass.

Hinata stood beside Madara and sighed. "I was lady Hyuuga, but I am now the matriarch of the Uchiha, please do not forget this." She whispered and the man looked at Madara in shock. "So…you two are of the fearsome five?" he asked and Madara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you must call us that, then yes…my wife, my brother, the Hokage, his brother, and I; we are the fearsome five as the civilians called us…the name itself seems demeaning in a way." Madara said simply and the man hit his knees in a bow.

"Forgive me, sir…I am just a humble fan of you all…you took down the strongest of the tailed beasts alone, whilst our entire village barely managed to seal the Shukaku away…" he said and Hashirama cleared his throat. "The kazekage asked for us, did he not? We should be headed that way then shouldn't we?" Hashirama asked, saving Hinata and Madara from yet another groveling fan. Madara and Hinata nodded his way in thanks and he smiled lightly.

They reached the kage's meeting room and Hinata and Madara stood behind Hashirama across the room of the kazekage, who had red hair and deep brown eyes. His aides stood by his side as well. Hinata made a move to readjust Kami and one of them lunged at her with a kunai, preparing to strike her down, but Madara's katana swung into his path and sent him flying. "Do not attack my wife." Madara growled and the man scoffed at him. "I wouldn't have to if your wife didn't look so shifty over there." the blonde said with a jerk of the head towards Hinata, who stared at him with a frail deer look.

"She was not acting shifty." Madara growled and he and the blonde were about to go at it when the two kage silenced them. "If she isn't an assassin, show us what you have there, woman." The kage said his raspy voice grating on her ears. "I have a name, it is Hinata." She said coolly and she tightened her grip on Kami. "Hinata…Hyuuga, no doubt…" he said and she shook her head. "Uchiha." She said simply, she was really getting on this man's nerves now. "Show us what you have then, Hinata." He said her name as if it were like acid on her tongue.

Hinata pulled open her cloak and removed her arms one at a time and she shrugged back the cloak all while holding Kami tightly. "I have my son, and that is all." She hissed and they all seemed shocked, except for Madara and Hashirama. "This is no place for a child, Hinata." The kazekage said and Hinata glared at him. "No place is safe for my child, not when I have this feeling someone is going to attempt to take him from me." She snapped and Madara raised a brow at her sudden bravado.

"I see…even if he was not sprung from your loin, they still seek to take him." The kazekage said in conclusion and her eyes went wide. "How did you know that?" she hissed, holding Kami tightly. "He looks somewhat like Madara, but there is no striking resemblance between you two and him, whatsoever. The only thing linking him to you both, are the dark eyes and blue-black hair." The kazekage said and Hinata held Kami close to her, with a look on her face that was unreadable. "It doesn't matter, my son is my son whether I birthed him or not…he is my little Kami, and I will not let anyone take that from him." She said softly, a smile crossed the kazekage's face.

"If all your Kunoichi are as brave and compassionate as this one, I'd say you have built up quite the village, Hashirama-san." The kazekage said and Hashirama nodded. "My wife is the same way, and our child is not even born yet." Hashirama chuckled and the kazekage chuckled. The kazekage's aide returned to his side of the room and Hinata relaxed a bit as the two kage began talking about their treaty. Hashirama had been chatting amiably with the kazekage when he felt a tug on his hair. He looked back to see little Kami with his fingers entwined in his long hair. Madara chuckled, but did nothing as Hinata frantically tried to untangle the child's fingers from his hair. Hashirama chuckled and swiped the child from his mother and held him.

The kazekage raised a brow when he saw this. "I see…it sort of makes sense now…the fearsome five…you are all a family now huh?" he asked once the treaty was signed. Hashirama thought it over for a moment. "I guess you could say that…but…family is a big jump, we were fighting each other in a battle to the death not even seven months ago…" Hashirama said and kazekage raised a brow. "Interesting…" he said and Hashirama smiled.

"But…I guess family is what we are. We would have never came to this, being a family…had Hinata not shown up." Hashirama said and Hinata blushed. "H-Hashirama…" she complained. "Please don't over-glorify me…" she said with a deep blush. "He's right." Madara said as they strode out of the room and towards their rooms. "If I had never met you, I would have either had to kill my best friend, or die by his hand, and most likely it would have been the latter." Madara said and Hashirama handed him Kami. Hinata looked down at her hands and smiled softly.

"I had no idea what to do…I had no idea why I did it…I could have died myself…but…I wanted to save you; both of you. I wanted to save your friendship. I have seen two of my best friends fight, until both of them were near death and out of chakra…from the time they were kids…up until they became adults. When they got older, they got stronger, the weapons sharper…the jutsu more devastating and deadly…and…if they had gone on to continue fighting….both of them would have died together fighting one another on the battlefield. But…by helping you…I saved them. Now they can be the brothers they always claimed to be…and now they have their families with them…" Hinata said and the tears threatened to fall.

"Hinata…you can still jump, correct?" Madara asked and she nodded. "Would you like to go visit them all soon?" he asked and she beamed at him. "Yes! We could take Izuna and Ino with us!" Hinata exclaimed but her bell-like laugh echoed in the hall. "Yeah…no I think Ino is perfectly fine where she is." Hinata laughed lightly. Madara and Hashirama chuckled and looked at her. "I cannot go, because I have Hokage things to do, but I would hope you would return safely." Hashirama said and Hinata could see the slight sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry! I will bring you your Madara back, I can't always hog him to myself!" she laughed and Hashirama blushed. "That is not what I meant!" he said and Madara laughed and patted him on the back. "She knows, Hashirama. She knows. She is just comparing you and me to her two friends. Sasuke and Naruto was it?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Naruto?" Hashirama questioned, the name sounding suspiciously like food. Hinata giggled. "According to what I heard from Jiraiya-sensei…his father wanted to name him ramen, but his mother fought tooth and nail for a name that was less…stupid." Hinata giggled and Hashirama chuckled.

"Maybe I should try that, just to see what Mito would say." He chuckled and Madara shook his head. "Knowing you, the kid would be named tree or wood. Or even forest." Madara chuckled and Hashirama's face lit up. "That's it! I will name him forest!" Hashirama laughed and walked into his room. Madara shook his head, a humored smile on his face. "Well at least you aren't going to name him tree with the last name of stump." Madara chuckled and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Mito will kill you if you try to name her son tree…or forest." Hinata laughed and Hashirama smirked from the doorway. "She loves me, she would never hurt me." He laughed and Hinata smiled.

"If she is anything like Kushina, her fist will hurt….bad." she said offhandedly and carried Kami into Madara's room. Madara didn't come into the room until later; he had been up speaking with Hashirama about the new things about to happen in the village and upping the village protection. Hashirama had agreed on the security issue because he knew all about their suspicions of someone eyeing their son. He had figured that it was not only Kami they wanted, Hashirama had told Madara his thoughts of someone not only wanting Kami, but Hinata as well.

Madara had been unsettled by this and had gone into his room. It had felt off; it didn't have the usual cheery feel it had whenever Hinata was around. He flicked the lights on and he resisted the yell of shock, three dead shinobi lay on the floor. That's when he saw the tags all over the room; silencing tags…he wouldn't have been able to hear the scuffle even if he had been outside the door. He hit his knees as he picked up the whimpering Kami. The child had blood spattered all over him, suggesting Hinata had fought with everything she had. He assumed that not all of the blood was hers.

"H…Hashi…Hashirama!" he managed, his throat dry his chest aching as his friend ran into the room. Hashirama grit his teeth and fisted his hands as he looked over the room. "He was hidden under the bed…she knew they were here…she hid him before the got to her." Madara said, his voice shaking slightly. "m-mom." The tiny infant muttered then began screaming. Madara held him close and stroked his hair lightly. "Don't worry…Kami…I will find mom. I will find her." He told the one year old, who sniffled and gripped Madara's hair tightly.

Hashirama had begun notifying every shinobi he saw that would help. The kazekage had come running and had sent his shinobi to assist the Hokage in his efforts to find the Uchiha matriarch. They searched all night and late into the next day…but no one could find her. Hashirama summoned Mito, Ino, Tobirama, and Izuna. Mito came and gently removed little Kami from his father's grasp. "Find her…I will take care of him." She said lightly, and Ino crouched beside Madara the best she could. "We will take care of little Kami, you go…find her…save your family, then you will need to go back to our time for a while. I think it would be for the best until Kami was a bit older. They will protect you there, nothing like this will ever happen again if you do, I promise. We have really good friends, who will stop at nothing to keep Hinata safe." Ino said to the unresponsive Madara.

His eyes went up to meet hers. "I promise you…you and Hinata, would be much happier in a place where you could live without fear. Hinata has an entire shinobi army behind her in our time. She saved us all…when she saved you." Ino said and Madara stood slowly. "And you would not be returning?" he asked and she shook her head. "I don't think Hinata would allow me to travel while pregnant, that's why we had to take the horse carriages." Ino said and Madara nodded.

"I assume you won't be leaving without me though, am I right? I'm curious to see what her time is like." Izuna said and Madara nodded. "You will be coming with me, Tobirama and Hashirama will have to stay until someone else takes over as Hokage. Then Hinata could come get them." He said and the brothers nodded. Ino and Mito took Kami and got in the carriage. Madara watched them go from the window. "What can you tell from the ones she managed to get her hands on?" Madara asked and Hashirama frowned. "They are from both the cloud and the stone…I guess we will just have to pay them both a visit, ne?" Hashirama asked and Madara nodded, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists.

-:-:-:-:-

Ohnoki hadn't been expecting this, not one bit. He looked from the two Uchiha, to the two Senju with worried eyes. He was currently in the middle of a lesson with lord Mu when they had shown up; while lord Mu was training him, the Tsuchikage was training lord Mu to take his place as second Tsuchikage. The four men stood there two of them had barely concealed rage behind their eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" Lord Mu asked and Madara tossed the blood stained Stone headband at him. "That is the meaning of this." Madara growled.

"We signed a treaty, why did you kill them?" Ohnoki asked, confused. "I didn't kill them! They took my wife! If I get my hands on them, they will wish they were dead." Madara snapped and Ohnoki furrowed his brows. "Madara…please stop…we need to try to be civil, or no one will help us." Izuna said, the same rage was behind his eyes, but he didn't say anything with it. Hashirama nodded at Madara, who grit his teeth and crossed his arms.

"We don't know why a stone nin would go after her…" Lord Mu said and Madara frowned. "I have a son, and…I had a wife. A week ago…I left my wife and son in our room for about thirty minutes, I return to find three men dead on my floor. One of them wearing the stone hitai-ate, the other two wearing cloud's. My wife is nowhere to be found, she hid my son under our bed beforehand so her attackers didn't find him. When he came to me…he cried out for his mother. I will stop at nothing to find her, even if it means destroying anything that gets in my way." Madara said sternly and the two stone nin grit their teeth.

"Are you declaring war on us, Uchiha?" Ohnoki growled. "If I were, there would be nothing left of you." Madara said simply and the two nin attempted to advance on him but the Tsuchikage entered the room and stopped them. "Stop this nonsense now! I know where the woman is! The cloud has her, for what reason I do not know; but what I do know, she still hasn't stopped fighting. If you hurry, you could save her before her jutsu wears off. I just came from the cloud, I wanted to see why two cloud nin had come running past our gates after dropping off an injured stone nin. What I found when I got there, was an entirely different story. That woman certainly takes her title as the bond of the fearsome five seriously." The man said and Hashirama nodded.

"She cannot last much longer, I fear she may have already fallen." He said as the four of them turned to leave. The Tsuchikage then whacked both of his subordinates over the head. "You two need to stop trying to start wars every time I leave the room."

-:-:-:-:-

The four hit the ground as they saw the glow of the white Susanoo. "She is still holding up!" Izuna said and they ran in. Currently the Raikage was using his lightning lariat to attack her Susanoo. Her Susanoo didn't move, didn't defend, didn't attack…it just sat there hunched over. Madara looked around, many of the cloud nin had worn themselves out trying to break through her Susanoo. "Wake up!" the Raikage had yelled, which made Madara look up in shock. He wasn't trying to break through…he was trying to wake her up… A fearsome roar ripped through the air and now Madara knew why they had taken her. The eight tails…

All of a sudden the white Susanoo sprouted two more arms and each held a blade. Within the Susanoo, she stood her body weak and worn. Visible wear showed all over her body. She slowly trudged forwards, but he beast took one good punch and broke right through her Susanoo and grabbed her. Her scream caused something in Madara to snap. "Hinata!" he yelled and the cloud Nin looked his way. Hinata was then thrown to the ground, dust rose all around her and Madara's eyes went wide and they began to hurt.

He yelled her name once more then ran at the beast, Hashirama and Tobirama ran to her; Madara ran at the eight tails, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flaring. He had gained the Mangekyo when Hinata had been taken the first time, he had gained Eternal Mangekyo when Kami's real mother had passed and handed her Mangekyo over to him. His eyes hurt worse, but he didn't relent upon the eight tails. Madara had no idea if Hinata was ok or not, she had been thrown hard and that set something off in him that raised an anger within him that was unrivalled.

Hashirama and Tobirama watched as Madara and his Susanoo continued to land punches on the eight tails. Tobirama held Hinata as she coughed up blood. "Are you alright?" he asked frantically. All she did was smile up at him. Hashirama smiled lightly and placed a hand on her forehead and the green glow encased her entire body. She still couldn't stand, but she knew she was going to be just fine. "Thank you, Hashirama, Tobirama… I have been fighting Gyuki for three days now…those men…they are dead aren't they?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Yes...but you didn't know…you were protecting Kami-kun." Hashirama said and she frowned. "What if they had a Kami-kun…what if they had someone like me waiting…what if their wife was pregnant…their children will grow up never knowing their father…and will hate the world because someone took that away from them…I took that away from them…" she sobbed and Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged glances.

"The one from Iwa…he was a criminal…he had run after killing his family…" Tobirama said and Hashirama looked at him in shock. "I had overheard the men who took the bodies away talking about him; apparently they had been searching for him for a while. The other two, they were the only family the other had; and their mission had been to retrieve the Uchiha woman, or die trying…" he said, but even if that was true…it didn't make her feel any better.

She turned to look at Madara, who had forced the Gyuki out of the village. His Susanoo wavered for a moment then exploded with power and her eyes went wide as the clouds overhead burst apart, a huge meteor falling from the sky. She forced herself to her feet. "Madara! No!" she yelled and stumbled forth. All the cloud nin watched in shock, fear, and awe as the first meteor came down on Gyuki, who grabbed it to try to stop it. Tears filled her eyes as she realized what he was doing; he thought she had died when Gyuki had thrown her.

The second meteor came quick, and she had to think fast. "Hashirama! Use your forest emergence!" she said and turned to see Hashirama and Tobirama frozen in shock. She grit her teeth tears in her eyes as she looked from them to Madara. "Summoning jutsu!" she screamed and slammed her hand against the ground a poof of smoke and a large raven appeared and she used the last bit of her energy to get on it. It took off in a gust of wind.

She flew straight at Madara and her raven grabbed him through his Susanoo and flew off with him. "What the!" he seemed shocked. The bird hit the ground after it had dropped him in front of the Hokage and his brother. The bird and Hinata hit the ground head first the bird poofing away and letting Hinata hit the ground and roll off to the side. "Hinata!" Tobirama exclaimed snapping out of his trance once the second meteor had taken Gyuki down; Hinata having saved Madara only seconds before impact.

She lay there crumpled against the ground, all feeling in her body gone; she felt no pain, not even from her arm that stuck up at an odd angle, she felt nothing…nothing but relief as she saw Madara rush over to her. He crouched next to her and pulled her into his arms gently. Hashirama reset her arm and she didn't even flinch. She just smiled up at Madara. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again. I know what heaven concealed does. It takes you out with it." She said and reached up to run her fingers over his cheeks weakly. "I won't…I promise…and I could say the same for you…don't you ever do anything this stupid alone." He said and hugged her tightly.

Once Gyuki was sealed and Hinata had enough strength to move, they had talked the incident over with the Raikage. He had apologized for his brash way of seeking help. "Thank you for helping us seal the eight tails." The Raikage said and Hinata frowned. "Gyuki…" she said and he furrowed his brow. "What was that?" he asked and Hinata smiled. "Gyuki… his name is Gyuki. The nine tails is Kurama. The seven tails is Chomei. The six tails is Saiken. Five tails is Kokuo. The four tails is Son Goku. Three tails is Isobu. Two tails is Matatabi. And one tails is Shukaku. They have names too, just like us. They think human have forsaken them and choose to attack those who have forsaken them, tell them you know their names…and they see you in a whole new light." Hinata said weakly and the Raikage nodded.

"Gyuki huh?" he asked and she smiled. "Gyuki will be one of the easiest to befriend, it just takes the right jinchuriki, and his name is killer bee. It will be quite a while before he will surface though, but the future kage will have their own way of doing thing, so they will do them as they please. But please remember those names. I know they may be a bit tricky to remember them all, but all of them are in my heart. If you befriend what you fear, there is nothing left to fear." Hinata said and leaned against Madara.

The Raikage smiled and bowed politely to both the Uchiha. "Please, you can rest here if you wish. You do have a long journey ahead of you after all." He said and Hinata shook her head. "Thank you, but no thank you. When your men came for me, I had my infant son with me. I would like to go home to see him." She said and the Raikage seemed surprised. "A child, forgive me my lady. I can offer you transportation home, I know you are tired." He said and motioned for his men to gather a carriage. Izuna was first in the carriage, and first to pass out, despite having done nothing. Tobirama and Hashirama sat beside Izuna whilst Madara and Hinata sat on the other side, Hinata stretching out and using Madara as a pillow.

Madara looked at her, his eyes showed his relief; he had truly thought he had lost her this time. "Thank you, Hashirama…" Madara said and Hashirama smiled slightly. "I couldn't just let her die you know, I have that super healing factor you always say you want, and I helped her. I never expected you to go suicidal and try and smash yourself with Gyuki." Hashirama said a scolding look in his eyes. Madara frowned as he thought over what Ino had said. "You should tell her that you need to do this you know." Tobirama said, reading his expression clearly.

Madara looked from the brothers to Hinata. "I know she wants to go home, but if we can help out here, she won't." he said and Hashirama grinned. "I can talk her into it. Easy as pie." Hashirama said and Madara chuckled.

-:-:-:-:-

"No." Hinata said and Hashirama gave up. He had tried for days to get her to agree to go back to her time, even if it were just for a little while. They didn't want someone to actually show up looking for Kami. But she wouldn't listen, she just kept refusing. That was where Ino and Mito came in, the pregnant monsters. Hinata feared the hormonal women. "Hinata!" the two women hissed angrily; apparently they were in the midst of one of their mood swings now…wonderful.

Hashirama left the room as fast as he could. He saw Kai hiding out in the kitchen atop the fridge. "So…she tells you off too?" he asked from his place atop the fridge. "Uh…no. I just had to escape before those two tried to kill me. They are in there trying to get Hinata to go home now. It is for the best at the moment…" Hashirama said and Hinata strolled right past him, a bag in her arm and Madara being drug behind her; who was dragging Izuna as well. Ino and Mito skipped out smiling. "Have fun!" they chirped then glared at their respective husbands, Tobirama managing to sneak out the back.

-:-:-:-:-

So misunderstandings are bad…anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And thank you for reading! Anyways the whole deal with the tailed beasts and their names, that was meant for the future kage to learn the names of their respective Bijuu and for the Bijuu to be on better terms with humans, them knowing the names means a lot for the Bijuu as everyone saw with Kurama and Naruto. It's always better to call someone by their name, rather than their title, don't you think? Anyways…this is still ongoing! Hooray! Next chapter will tell how they get everyone back to Hinata's time and what it is like there now. And obviously the future konoha is going to have to get used to Madara and you know…Sasuke will be Sasuke, itching for some sort of fight. Anyways! Here is a summary of my TobiramaXHinata story. It will be different than what you may think though…it's kinda sad…but it will get better I promise. **It doesn't have a title yet, so I am open for suggestions**. The song let me go by Avril kinda set the mood for the first chapter, but I couldn't think of a name.

_**With the loss of her cousin to the war, she became cold…but things had begun to get better…the man of her dreams finally began paying attention to her, she had even gotten into the elite Anbu and was well on her way to becoming captain. Naruto took over as Hokage and everything seemed to be going well. It had been four years after the fourth shinobi war now…but a year ago…every single thing changed. All her happiness was sucked into a pit and all the light had faded from her eyes, or so she thought. There was still this thin ray of light, Sasuke and Naruto knew it was there, and they both tried to pull her into that light, but nothing they did seemed to help. They were her only friends; they knew how it felt…how it felt to be all alone and to have no one there for you. A year ago…someone had attacked her family while she was away on a mission. Her entire family was dead, her mother, her father, her little sister…everyone but those who managed to escape. Now the only thing she had to live for was finding the ones who slaughtered her family in cold blood, her only lead…Hanabi's eyes. Her parents had crushed their eyes moments before their deaths, but Hanabi hadn't known what to do…Hanabi's eyes were the only thing keeping Hinata going, but what if there was someone else who knew the pain of losing loved ones to war…someone else who knew how it was to be sought after and have your family killed because of their special jutsu. What if the gods knew he was the only one who could save her from herself? What if he were brought back for that reason and that reason alone. What if the Gods had decided to attempt to end her pain by bringing her someone who knows…someone who can snap her out of this darkness; someone who could wash away the darkness around her heart? Would he understand why he had been brought back, could he help her? Would she let him help her?**_


	12. The END of veil of time

Akeboshi here~ thank you everyone who read, favorite, followed, reviewed and everything else! This is officially the most successful story I have ever written and none of my others had ever come close, 28 reviews so far, 10 faves, and 19 followers all in the time span of like a week and a half, this is a new record for me. I'm sad to say that this chapter is the end of the story, but the next few chapters will be the prequel. The prequel should be just as good as the story itself if not better. This chapter should be a longer than the rest of them though. I have already started the prequel and it is a lot different from this story, but even though it is different, a lot of the same things happen, just in different ways.

Then, once this story is finished, I will be starting on my other Madara and Hinata story, where it is like Hinata's college life. Haha…the story itself is called Bad influence. And YES! Izuna will be in it! I will give you a summary of it at the end of this chapter!

The second official record for me, I'm going to be the first one to post a Tobirama and Hinata story on this site. Maybe I will start a trend! I would be ecstatic if more people began writing stories like these that would be incredibly believable and cute all the same!

Anyways here you go!~

Hinata put her bag over her shoulder and created three shadow clones, they surrounded Hinata, Madara, and Izuna; each clone placing a hand on the shoulders of each of them. Kami was making bubble popping noises within Hinata's arms. The clones eyes flashed the moment Hinata's did and the veil wrapped around each of them. The veil covered their sight, if you weren't used to what Hinata had seen every time she jumped, then you would get sick the moment the veil vanished. The spinning of colors around them and the speed they were pulled alone were enough to make a grown man hit his knees and cry while getting sick. They appeared outside the area where the valley of the end once was, in its place was a different statue.

On one side there was Kurama, his stature and look imposing; on the other side stood the fearsome five, as they had been dubbed; stood prepared for battle each of their hands in the same sign. The way Hinata saw herself in that statue; she thought it made her look elegant. Madara looked as fearsome as ever, Izuna by his side. Hashirama and Tobirama stood in the back their mouths in grim, determined lines. "Well…would you take a look at that…they actually made you look decent Madara." Izuna chuckled but Madara sent him flying with a swift punch that his brother wasn't expecting.

Hinata sighed and bounced Kami on her hip. She looked back at the brothers who had begun to attempt to spar but Hinata cleared her throat. "Please…try to make a good first impression…" she said and Madara released Izuna, right off into the water below. He took a look over the edge and smirked. "He will catch up soon enough." Madara chuckled and Hinata sighed as Izuna flew up from the edge and aimed a kick at Madara but Hinata gentle fisted him into the wall of the valley. "Stop this! I only agreed to bring you to because I figured this would be something of a learning experience for you two but you both are acting like spoiled children!" Hinata growled and wrapped her fist in Izuna's ponytail then she wrapped the same fist in Madara's hair.

Izuna winced and glared at Madara. "Are you sure she isn't pregnant too?!" he snapped and Hinata yanked his ponytail. "I assure you I am not pregnant. I am just getting irritated with you two." She sighed and released their hair. She saw the gates of the village from her spot and her heart leapt in joy. She held Kami close to her and she sped off into a run, Madara and Izuna exchanging glances and chasing after her; they would have gotten lost because the layout of the land had changed quite a bit over the years.

When Hinata got there, the village had been completely rebuilt, her eyes roamed over the village in awe. "Look Kami-kun! This is mommy's home!" Hinata exclaimed and Kami giggled a 'Mom' and continued to make bubble popping noises. A shock of familiar pink caught her eyes and Hinata smiled. "Sakura-chan!" she yelled and everyone looked up at her for the first time as Madara and Izuna walked up behind her, Kami was tucked into her cloak and no one saw him, they only saw her and the two Uchiha towering over her while they looked around the village in wonder.

A familiar blonde hit the ground in front of her with a grin on his face as Sakura trotted over. "Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed and went to hug her tightly but Kami squealed and Sakura and Naruto looked at her oddly. Hinata pulled Kami from her cloak and held him out to Naruto, who looked at the child. Tears filled his eyes and he gingerly took the one year old from her grasp. "Is he yours?" he asked and ran his fingers over Kami's hair. "Yes and no." she said and he looked at her oddly. "He is not mine in sense of birthing, but he is mine…my little Kami." She said and Naruto smiled at her.

That was when he noticed the two imposing men standing behind her glaring down at him slightly. Hinata saw Naruto's happy face become nervous and the fire in her eyes as she whirled around and glared at them rivalled the looks Sakura gave Naruto. "I'm warning you…hurt my friends…and it will not bode well for you." She whispered. Naruto's jaw became slightly unhinged as Hinata smiled brightly and she handed Madara Kami. Izuna looked at Madara. "Are you absolutely positive you didn't get her pregnant?" Izuna asked and Neji, who had walked over drinking a drink Tenten had handed him; spat his drink all over the ground then glared at the brothers.

"Hinata! What have they done to you, you used to be so sweet…now you have become…Sakura." Neji complained and Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Why you-" she growled and Hinata sighed. "Ne! Ne! I recognize you!" lee said and pointed at Madara and Izuna. "You two are part of the fearsome five that took down the Kyuubi!" Lee said and Hinata smiled. "Lee-kun!" she said and he looked at her. "Hinata-chan! You did well stopping the wars! You are truly amazing!" Lee said and did his good Guy pose.

"I would like to introduce you to my husband Madara, and my brother Izuna." Hinata said and everyone crowded around them chattering happily. "Yo. Hinata, Tsunade heard you were back…she would like to see you." Kakashi said appearing from nowhere. Hinata smiled and nodded, vanishing in a swirl of leaves. She appeared in the Hokage tower and Tsunade smiled. "Hinata Hyuuga…you are quite the wonder of the ninja world." Tsunade said and Hinata smiled. "Why thank you…I'm not sure I deserve all the credit though…it wasn't just me." She said and Tsunade smiled, then blinked in shock when she saw Kami.

"So this is him…the little Uchiha!" she exclaimed and snatched Kami from Hinata's arms and began tickling the little one. Hinata laughed lightly as Shizune ran in hearing a commotion and her eyes filled with tears when she saw Hinata. "Hinata…" Shizune said and hugged the younger woman. The sad adorable moment was ruined when both Izuna and Madara came flying through the Hokage tower window. "Damn…" Izuna cursed as he got out of range of the window. "Izuna!" Hinata scolded and he smirked, running a hand through his bangs.

"Hey…uh…I'm not going back out there…you can't make me…" Izuna said, his cocky laughter fading to a pleading whimper. "Why not?" she asked and Madara sent a glare at her. "You couldn't warn us about the women? They are not shy like you were when we first met you, Hina-hime…" Madara said and his voice was silky smooth, but it held agitation, hence why he called her hina-hime. She smiled and pointed at Tsunade who was cracking her knuckles. "You are going to pay for the damage to my office." She hissed and Madara glanced from Hinata to Tsunade.

"So this is Hashirama's grand daughter?" Madara asked and he furrowed his brow and looked her over. "She is older than me…" Madara said and Tsunade attempted to punch him through the wall but he formed the Susanoo's ribs around him. "Impressive lady Hokage." He said with a smirk and Tsunade blinked. "So this is how he was before all of that?" she asked and Shizune offered Kami to Hinata but she shook her head and Madara reached for Kami. "He is much less scary if you get to know him. If you know him like Hinata and I, he is just a big scary looking teddy bear that is all fluff." Izuna chuckled and looked Tsunade over with a grin.

Izuna opened his mouth to speak but Hinata frowned at him. "I highly doubt that would be wise…especially if Jiraiya is near…" Hinata said with a smile. "He just left a minute ago…he said he would be right back." Shizune said and looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled and turned to Madara, who was smiling at Kami; who was tangling his tiny fingers in his father's hair. Hinata giggled and made a move to pull Kami's fingers from Madara's hair but a deep chuckle from behind her made her eyes go wide and tears fill her eyes.

She turned to see her father and a twelve year old Hanabi there smirking. "So this is the guy who stole Nee-Chan's heart huh? You don't look like much." Hanabi said with a smirk, Madara raised a brow but said nothing on that comment. Hinata disentangled Kami from his father's hair and she turned to Hanabi and held Kami out to her. Hanabi hesitantly took the child. "Father…Hanabi…news travels fast anymore huh?" she said and wiped her eyes as she ran to her father's embrace. Madara smiled slightly as he watched Hanabi play with Kami.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" Tsunade asked and Hinata frowned. "I'm not quite sure…I thought about staying a while for Kami to grow up a bit…" Hinata said and Madara frowned. "We had a feeling that Hinata and Kami-kun were being targeted. About two months ago, we were with Hashirama. We were talking over a peace treaty when three men came in and attacked Hinata. It was a misunderstanding; they had come to ask Hinata for help with Gyuki. She didn't know this and she killed the three men. But even after the defeat of Gyuki, we still felt uneasy about staying there. Ino told me to try to convince her to come here, but Hinata refused until Ino herself talked her into it." Madara said and Tsunade frowned.

"So you three came here in fear of your lives, but this doesn't explain Izuna." Tsunade said and Madara smirked. "You can't expect me to leave him behind after all the work Hinata did to save him do you?" he chuckled and Hanabi handed him Kami. He held Kami in one arm while the other ruffled Hanabi's hair, causing her to growl. "So where will you be staying?" Hiashi asked and Hinata smiled as she looked to Madara. "I think we will take over our compound again for a while." She said and he chuckled.

"Well, being as they don't leave the place much anymore I think they will be shocked to see the old clan leaders back from the dead." Tsunade said with a small laugh. Hinata smiled at her father and sister, who nodded and walked her and her two Uchiha bodyguards out. They split ways and Hinata noticed the growing crowd of women surrounding them. Madara and Izuna moved in closer to Hinata. "Excuse me, but umm who are you?" One of the newfound fan girls asked. Hinata raised a brow and looked at the blonde woman who sneered at her in jealousy. "Well, I was called Hinata Hyuuga not too long ago. Currently my name is Hinata Uchiha. And may I ask, who are you, to be looking at my husband with those sinful eyes of yours?" Hinata asked sweetly, her eyes flashing in Mangekyo Sharingan.

The woman stumbled back. "Hinata, the savior of the shinobi world? The one who fought Madara Uchiha and won?" the woman asked and Madara raised a brow. "Yes, but if you hadn't noticed, this is my husband, Madara Uchiha himself." Hinata said and the woman looked at Madara with fear in their eyes. Madara smirked; Hinata could make anything mean and sharp sound sweet and innocent. The crowd of women began to disperse, much to the two men's relief. Hinata sighed and looked at Madara.

"They are faithful fan girls no more; they fear the amazing Hinata!" Izuna chuckled and Hinata smiled. "That or they fear darkness himself, Madara." Hinata snorted then covered her mouth and blushed. "Oh? Hinata snorts when she is being sarcastic? Cute!" Izuna chuckled as they strolled through the business district of konoha. Inoichi saw her and ran over to her. "Hinata…where is Ino?" he asked and Hinata smiled. "Inoichi-sama, she is currently preoccupied." She said and readjusted Kami.

Inoichi chuckled. "So she found her a good one huh?" he asked, a slight sadness in his eyes. "Yes, he is the original member of the Yamanaka clan. We were discussing terms of the village and they hit it off from the start. He was from a completely different clan, Ino named the clan Yamanaka." Hinata said softly and she saw as Inoichi's eyes landed on Kami. "So is he yours?" He asked a slight smile on his lips. Hinata nodded. "Kami-kun is mine, even if it isn't through my blood; but he is still mine." She said and Madara smiled.

"We decided to adopt to see how it went before we had a child of our own…we found Kami…he was my cousin's son but she passed away." Madara said and Inoichi nodded understandingly. "So, I take it you are the infamous Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha?" he asked and they nodded. Inoichi jabbed a finger in Madara's chest and sent him a fatherly look. "Protect my little Hinata-chan! She was my daughter's best friend and she counts as my second daughter. Be good to her or else." He warned and Madara nodded with a smirk.

"He treats her very well…you should have seen him when Butsuma Senju got his filthy hands on her…let's just say, he isn't dead; but he isn't going to ever move again." Izuna chuckled and Inoichi raised a brow. "Interesting…well, I have to go. Chouza and Shikaku wanted me to stop by, you should say hello to Choji and Shikamaru as well, they had been worried about you Hinata." Inoichi said and Hinata nodded. "More boys?" Madara asked a slightly jealous glint in his eyes.

"Friends, just friends. Like Izuna." Hinata said offhandedly and Izuna's jaw dropped. Madara chuckled. "Friends like Izuna? Or friends like Izuna?" he asked and Hinata sighed. "Friends like Izuna in the brotherly way. They are not like Izuna, they are not perverts." Hinata said simply with a smile and Izuna glared at her. "Traitor." He muttered under his breath. Hinata grinned brightly as the Uchiha compound came into view. It was a village all its own.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs, but she still sounded soft spoken and girly. Guards surrounded them and Hinata frowned. "Who are you?" one growled out and Hinata furrowed her brow. Madara crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes flared angrily at them, Hinata's eyes followed suit and the same for Izuna's. The guards took a few steps back in surprise. "Hinata…I didn't think we would be seeing you around here…" Itachi's voice came from behind them and she smiled brightly.

"Madara." Itachi greeted with a glare. "Seems like they already hate you Madara." Izuna chuckled and Sasuke landed before them. "Hinata…" he greeted then she grinned and held Kami up to him. He blinked and took him from her. "This is little Kami!" she said happily. Kami continued his bubble popping, he didn't care who was holding him. "Why don't you come in, you must be tired." A deep voice came from the gates of the compound.

"Fugaku-sama." She greeted with a bow. He nodded and opened the gates, he watched Madara closely as he walked past. He stopped Hinata at the gates with Sasuke and Itachi. "We trust you wouldn't bring him into our home knowing he would kill us in our sleep." Fugaku said and Hinata frowned. "This is not the Madara that fought Hashirama and died, this is the Madara I saved. I saved Izuna, I saved Tajima, I saved Aurora, I saved the friendship he and Hashirama had. I saved my family, I wouldn't bring someone in that could take my family away from me again." Hinata said and Sasuke handed Kami back to her.

"That's good, I was wondering whether you saw yourself as a true Uchiha or not." Itachi said and she smiled. "Even if I still had eyes as white as the moon, my heart belongs to Uchiha." She said as she walked to go meet up with Madara. Itachi smiled slightly and so did Sasuke. "She is a true matriarch, is she not?" Fugaku asked and his sons nodded. "She may not be as strong as Madara, but she has a different form of strength, I think she truly is the bond that binds us all." Itachi said and Sasuke smirked. "You just think she is hot." Sasuke said and Fugaku sighed. "But she is married, sadly enough." Itachi said as he walked away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and his father tried to hide his surprise. "My sons have become vocal monsters…those thoughts are meant to be kept to yourself…" he said, his eye twitching. Fugaku heard a squeal and made his way to his home, where he knew the newcomers had been spotted.

Mikoto jumped up and down and squealed in delight. She pinched Hinata's cheeks and ran her fingers through her hair. "OH! You are just gorgeous! Lovely lovely!" she squealed and Fugaku chuckled as he walked in. "she reminds me of mother…" Madara said looking at Izuna who nodded. "Aurora did the exact same thing when she saw me when you brought me home the second time…" Hinata whimpered and Madara chuckled, nuzzling noses with Kami, who giggled and wrapped his hands in his hair.

That was when Mikoto spotted Kami. She squealed louder and Madara blinked and his son was gone from his grasp, Mikoto was tossing the child up and catching him. Hinata's eyes were wide and she was freaking out. "K-Kami-kun…" she managed; her eyes wide as the child was tossed into the air. "Mother, if you keep tossing him like that; Hinata-chan is going to faint." Sasuke said and Mikoto blushed. She handed the child back to his mother who sighed in relief.

She kissed Kami on the forehead as he yawned and blinked his eyes owlishly at her. She smiled and handed him to Madara who held him gently and took him to the room Fugaku and Mikoto gave him and Hinata. Hinata had been conversing with Itachi and Sasuke's parents when she noticed Madara hadn't returned. She excused herself and made her way to her husband. She quietly opened the door and her eyes softened as she saw him laid out on their bed, his arms circling Kami. He had a content smile on his face as he slept; Kami had his forehead against Madara's cheek and was mumbling in his sleep.

Hinata smiled and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and ran her fingers through Madara's hair, his eyes opened and slowly focused on her. "I hadn't expected you to come pass out with him…" she whispered and he smiled sleepily. "Force of habit…forgive me." He yawned and she smiled. "No need, go back to sleep, Izuna and I are going to head out to the village. You can take care of Kami-kun unless you want to ask Izuna to then we can go wander the village." Hinata said and Madara slowly sat up as to not wake Kami. His hair stuck up in all directions worse than usual. His bangs were sticking straight out to the side and she refrained from laughing in order to keep Kami asleep.

Madara used the single hand sign he used to call his Anbu. Izuna came in quickly and quietly. "Yeah?" he asked and Madara stretched. "Would you watch Kami-kun if we went to explore the village?" Hinata asked and Izuna nodded. "I'm not good with kids like he is but I don't mind, I really didn't feel like going anywhere anyways; I just knew Madara wouldn't want you out wandering alone." Izuna said and tossed his long ponytail over his shoulder once more. He reminded her of Itachi and Madara reminded her of Sasuke, she realized with a smile.

"I hope you two get along with Sasuke and Itachi…they remind me a lot of you…except, before I helped save you two…Sasuke had to kill Itachi." She whispered and Madara and Izuna furrowed their brows. "I will explain later, let's not bring down the mood. We will bring you some food back alright Izuna?" Hinata asked and Izuna smiled. "Thanks." He said as they walked out of the room. She sighed as she smiled over at Madara who grabbed her hand and refused to let it go.

Her friends found her faster than she had thought humanly possible. "Hey, Hinata, Madara, would you like to come hang out with us?" Sakura asked and Hinata looked to Madara, who nodded. "Sure!" Hinata said and they drug them to the barbeque restaurant. The owners instantly recognized the two of them and they had shown Hinata and her friends to a VIP section of the restaurant which Hinata only allowed because it was a big group.

Sasuke made sure to sit beside Hinata, which annoyed Madara to no end; the kid was family, but that didn't mean Madara wouldn't pummel him if he touched his wife. As if Sasuke noticed Madara's annoyed looks, the kid smirked at him. Madara opened his mouth to say something, but the usual chill came over him and all of Hinata's friends went silent, they felt the chill as well. Hinata smiled, but her smile had hidden intentions behind it. "If you and Madara attempt to fight while we are here in this restaurant, you two will rebuild it. And Madara, you can't call on Hashirama to fix the place like you normally would; just like you can't ask Tobirama to clean your dishes." Hinata said sweetly but Sakura and Naruto saw the evil in that smile.

Madara blushed lightly. "You know about that?" he asked and the group started laughing. "Yep…Tobirama told me you give him beef jerky to clean the dishes…" Hinata said and looked at him with a scolding look in her eyes. Her friends tried not to laugh as the two spoke to each other. "So Hinata, killer bee told me you kicked the Gyuki's ass for three days straight!" Naruto said excitedly and Kiba and the others joined in on the excited chatter. "Naruto-baka! Language!" Sakura growled and hit him over the head.

"Uh…yes…I fought with Gyuki…Madara finished it though…" she said, which earned him a sharp look from Hinata. "Heaven concealed right? Man that was one scary jutsu…I didn't think we would be able to escape it when the war was being fought…" Naruto laughed nervously. "Hmm…so I knew how to use the jutsu then? I had no idea what I was doing, I just did what came to mind, I thought of crushing the beast like a tiny little flea." Madara said nonchalantly.

Naruto laughed. "That is what I do half the time, but usually it doesn't work. Why did you try to crush him for?" Naruto asked and Madara looked at Hinata. "He threw her…I thought she was dead at the speed and force she had been thrown." Madara said with a frown. "So he was going to take himself out with Gyuki. I was tired, almost out of chakra, and I wanted to go home. But I had to literally swoop in and fly him out of there, crash landing was not what I had in mind, but it got him out of there." Hinata growled and gave Madara a sharp look.

"And I made a promise that the jutsu will not be used again unless I wished to be castrated, which I most definitely do not want." Madara sighed and Shikamaru and Choji laughed. "Ino?" they asked and Hinata nodded. This made the group laughed louder. They all finished eating and Sasuke offered up a challenge Madara couldn't pass up. "You and me, we fight to see who's better." Sasuke said confidently and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at this. "Might want to throw Itachi in the mix as well, I think he would very much enjoy this." Hinata said and Sasuke smirked.

"I can handle that…" Madara said and Hinata smiled at him and shook her head. Her friends were now very interested in this fight and once they got Itachi, they headed for a secluded training area in the Uchiha compound. Hinata stood beside Madara and smiled at him. "Hinata could join in as well…" Itachi offered and the two smirked. "Hinata, would you join me in a tag team devastation?" Madara asked and Hinata nodded. The two brothers got ready to lunge when Hinata's hand flew into hand signs. She ran her fingers over her eyes and they turned solid black, it was a temporary black out seal. Madara did the same.

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged glances and shook their heads. "So…you are just making this easier for us." Sasuke taunted and Hinata grinned. "Our tag team works ten times better when we are blind, maybe we should teach you that relying on sight is not always the right choice." Hinata said and Neji chuckled. "This is how we trained when we fought in the war, this is how we trained before we brought down Kurama, this is how we trained as the fearsome five." Hinata said, her voice filled with pride.

Sasuke and Itachi lunged and Hinata moved swiftly out of their path, her movements were fluid, like water. Madara heard them chasing after her first so he sent a phoenix flower jutsu straight at them, which wasn't really meant for them, but they didn't know that. Hinata heard the crackling of the flames and flew into hand signs for her air shot jutsu which sent bullets of air straight into the flames, causing them to explode and catch Sasuke's sleeve on fire.

Hinata knew Madara's footstep patterns by heart, they always sounded the same; he never fretted he was almost always calm unless it came to her, Izuna and Kami. Hinata lunged for the person closest to her and managed to get a chakra enhanced punch on Sasuke; which she found out by the pained grunt and Naruto's whisper of 'Damn…Sasuke got knocked on his ass by Hinata-chan…' she smirked and flipped into a kick and he caught her ankle from the ground, Itachi came running and Hinata spun and her hands landed on Itachi's shoulders and propelled herself behind him and landed in a crouch.

"This is interesting; you seem to want to fight my wife more than you want to fight me. I don't think that bodes well for you now." Madara said and smirked. Hinata jumped and landed beside him. "It doesn't feel right to me either…" Hinata said sweetly and Madara smirked. "How about we show them how hot you can truly be?" Madara asked with a smirk and both of them flew into hand signs. "Spectators back up!" Hinata said and they did as told. Both of them took a deep breath and Madara released his fire, which spread all over the training field, Itachi and Sasuke had figured that Madara and Hinata had released that together, but how wrong they were when Hinata released a massive amount of air.

Madara's flames burst into a huge raging fire that didn't look like it would go out anytime soon. Sasuke and Itachi had to activate Susanoo to avoid the massive flames. "That feeling…Oh…you had to use Susanoo?" Hinata asked and the brothers frowned, obviously they had thought wrong when they had challenged both of them at the same time. "Let's finish this Hinata; I believe Izuna is getting bullied by Kami-kun about now." Madara chuckled and Hinata smiled.

"Wouldn't that be a sight, Izuna getting abused by an infant." Hinata laughed and her Susanoo combined with Madara's forming an eight armed Susanoo with four bows. Each of the bows notched an arrow. "Would you like to continue using jutsu, or would you much rather deal with hand to hand combat?" Madara asked with a smirk, the light blue Susanoo was obviously imposing, it was twice as big as Itachi's and Sasuke's combined. Their Susanoo dropped and Hinata and Madara's super Susanoo vanished with a chuckle from the chakra beast.

Hinata and Madara bumped shoulders with smirks on their faces. "You can do that Madara-kun." She said and his smirk became wicked, she was giving him permission; this was going to be fun. He gathered chakra into his arms and it began to surround her, but the most interesting thing about what they were doing; was the fact that the ground beneath Madara's feet was cracking and his feet were sinking into the ground. The Uchiha had come to see what was going on and they had begun to crowd around the training grounds as well.

In an instant, Madara grabbed Hinata's arms tightly and he spun twice and he threw Hinata, the chakra coated her as she was sent flying. Sasuke barely managed to dodge Hinata, but when she landed, her movements were faster than they had been before and he had to do his best to keep up with her punches; which Itachi found funny…well until a well-placed kick from Madara sent him flying. "As I said, you seem to be focused on my wife and tend to forget about the true threat." Madara chuckled and Hinata huffed from where she just sent Sasuke jumping backwards due to a chakra enhanced kick that sent the ground flying at him.

Before Sasuke could blink again Hinata had clones all around him and the real Hinata came from above as he fought off the clones. She landed on him, her knees pinning him down as her kunai found his throat. Sasuke smirked and lifted his feet to kick her off but she vanished from over him and he blinked as she appeared in a flicker next to Itachi, the kunai now at his throat. "I have only seen one other person flicker from one place to another…and that is me." Shisui's voice rang out and Itachi jerked to look over to him.

"You are not an Uchiha by blood, are you?" he asked and Hinata smiled. "Not one ounce of Uchiha blood flows through my veins, but every part of me is Uchiha." She said and he nodded, and then stepped back into the crowd. "Interesting woman you are…you look and act as if you were born and bred Uchiha, but you are not…I suppose you are the reason I am alive now, aren't you?" he asked and she smiled. "Not just me…" she said and heard footsteps near her and struck out to send Sasuke skidding backwards.

Mikoto walked out and cleared her throat as Hinata was about to hit Sasuke again and Madara's foot was an inch from Itachi's face. The blackout seal vanished from their eyes and Madara and Hinata grinned nervously, Mikoto reminded them of Aurora right then…she stood with her hands on her hips, a fire in her eyes and a scolding was about to ensue. "No more fighting! You woke the baby and now Izuna-san is confused as to what to do!" Mikoto growled and Madara dropped his foot from in front of Itachi with a smirk.

"You! Don't you dare even smirk! Leaving your younger brother with your son while you attempt to stomp my son's face in! Shame on you! Both of you! You two may have been the leaders of the clan at one time, but now that is mine and my husband's place. If you two are going to start trouble with my boys, you will be leaving." Mikoto snapped and Madara blinked. "So…you are saying you could force me out of the compound my father built with his own two hands?" Madara questioned with a raised brow.

Fugaku walked out and saw his fuming wife, both his sons glaring at Madara; who had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "Mikoto-chan…you realize we could all vanish once more if he were to get angry right?" Fugaku asked her and she whirled on him. "You're just going to sit there and let them hurt our sons?" she screeched and Madara chuckled. "Mommy's boys…" he laughed and Itachi and Sasuke glared at him. Naruto deadpanned at them. A thought hit him and he began jumping up and down. "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" he called and Hinata and Madara looked over at him.

"Let's leave the mommy's boys alone and you can come meet my parents for real!" Naruto said and Madara shrugged. Hinata smiled and nodded, thankful for the distraction. If Mikoto was like Aurora…it wouldn't be a makeover Madara would be getting, not with beauty products anyways…

As they escaped the Uchiha compound a blur of red and white landed in front of Hinata, along with three blurs behind the one in front. "Hinata-san! You returned!" Jiraiya's voice rang out and Hinata smiled. "I'm Happy to see you are doing well." Hinata said and he grinned. "I could say the same for you! You have gotten quite…voluptuous…" he said with a grin and Hinata blushed. Madara cleared his throat and looked at Jiraiya, who gave him an odd look. "And who are you?" Jiraiya asked with a squint.

"Her husband…" Madara ground out and Jiraiya became deflated. "Perverted old man." One of the people standing behind Jiraiya muttered and Jiraiya looked behind him and pouted. The red haired male had said it, the auburn haired guy and the blue haired woman laughing lightly. "OH! So Yahiko-san, Konan-san, and Nagato-san are back as well!" Hinata exclaimed and they all looked at Hinata funny. "Who are you?" the three asked and Madara smirked. "I'm guessing that she is the reason you three are alive." Madara said and they blinked in confusion.

"So you are the jumper?" Nagato asked and Hinata frowned. "My name is Hinata…but yes…that is what I am…" she said and they grinned. "Arigatou!" the three said and she blushed. "If it weren't for you, we couldn't have a second chance in this peaceful place! I mean…there are still threats, but they are handled easily. Thank you…" Yahiko said and Hinata smiled softly. "You were the lead Pein…you are Yahiko, right? The one that they fought to protect?" Hinata asked the auburn haired male and he frowned.

"Yeah…well we have to be off, see you around Hinata-sama." Yahiko said and him and his two friends vanished. Jiraiya furrowed his brow and looked around. "So if you are Madara, and Hinata saved you and your family…where is Izuna?" Jiraiya asked and Hinata blinked then laughed bitterly. "Would Izuna happen to be your adopted dad, or uncle of something of the sort?" Hinata asked and Jiraiya blinked. "Uh…he was my adoptive uncle…which is just odd because that would make you my adoptive mother…that's just gross…" Jiraiya said in thought and Hinata rubbed her eyes. "Now I know why you are the way you are…Izuna rubbed off on you well, Jiraiya-sama…" Naruto laughed and Hinata looked at him sharply.

"You think its so funny…try living with him and him chasing after your wife…" Madara ground out, and Naruto stopped laughing. "EH! Naruto-kun! Your parents wanted you to hurry up! You are missing dinner!" Konohamaru yelled and Naruto grinned and grabbed Hinata's wrist. They made their way to Naruto's house quickly and Naruto rushed in with a huge grin on his face that made Hinata smile softly. "MOM! DAD! I have brought some friends home for dinner!" Naruto yelled and Hinata giggled at his excitement.

Minato and Kushina walked out and were caught by surprise by who they saw. "Madara-sensei, Hinata-sensei…" Minato and Kushina said together in shock. Hinata smiled and waved lightly while Kushina balanced a tiny black haired child on her hip, he looked about two. "So who is this little guy?" Hinata asked as Naruto snatched the tiny boy from his mother. "This is Menma! You were gone for three years after all, so Kurenai sensei's little Asuma is three now! This is my baby brother!" Naruto exclaimed happily holding the two year old right in Hinata's face.

"Now I wish I would have brought little Kami-kun…those two could have had fun playing together…"Hinata sighed and Madara chuckled. "I believe him and Izuna are having a blast…he will be fine, Hinata-chan…" Madara chuckled and Hinata smiled at him. "Oh yeah! Mom Hinata-chan has a son too! She adopted him! His name is Kami…that was the name Madara's cousin gave him!" Naruto said excitedly and Hinata laughed lightly. "Its nice to meet you both, I grew up with Naruto-kun." She said and Minato ran a hand through his hair confused.

"If you grew up with him how could you be my sensei?" he asked and Kushina smiled. "She is the Hyuuga jumper, isn't it obvious by now…the woman who took down Gyuki fits her description, and the fearsome five...she was the bond between them, she is the one who saved the Uchiha clan and made a truce between the warring clans possible." Kushina said and a sharp look crossed her eyes. "And she was the only one who could have warned me about how eccentric Mito and Hashirama could get but you never did!" she snapped and Hinata jumped back.

"Gomen!" she squeaked and Kushina shrugged. "Doesn't matter, its all good." Kushina giggled and Hinata scooted closer to Madara. He looked at the red haired woman and deadpanned. 'she is definitely related to Mito…' he thought and they sat down. Naruto had begun talking and Hinata watched him interact with his family, she never thought she would see him this happy. "And so Hinata had swooped in and began fighting him! She was amazing mom! She had even said something to me that no one had ever said before…she had told me she loved me!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata finally tuned back into the conversation.

Her face flushed red and all eyes were on her, surprise from Naruto's parents; and this awful jealous glare that was directed at her from Madara. Hinata tried to speak but no words could form. The glare from Madara was overwhelming. "I…I can ex-explain!" she stammered as Madara narrowed his eyes. "I did love Naruto…I had admired him all my life…he was the reason I could stand up to the hatred filled Madara…he was the reason I could stand up to Pein…he was my reason for living…" she said and Madara's jealous glare only intensified.

"I never expected to fall for Madara…I had promised myself that no matter how many people I met and befriended in the past…that I would never fall in love with them…but the more I got to know Madara…the more I couldn't deny I had feelings for him. I felt as if I could put my life on the line for him on a daily basis…and I truly did…in truth…I love you both. But Naruto…you are like my brother…the sibling that I couldn't live without…the one who gave me the push I needed to help save the shinobi world. I couldn't have done it without you. But you are not the one who holds my heart anymore…I broke my commitment of not caring for anyone in the past…for someone whom I would give my life for every day…" she said and Naruto grinned.

"I'm not jealous, I'm not mad…I'm happy you found someone. Because if you hadn't…I don't think I could have chosen between you or Sakura…" he said and Madara turned his glare on him. "Are you saying the pinky is equal to my Hinata?" he asked and Hinata flicked food right onto his face making him go cross eyed to see what it was. "Enough of that…Madara quit being the jealous boyfriend. You are my husband…I chose you and I wouldn't give you up for anything." She sighed and Minato laughed.

"You two are much more fun to be around before you adopted Jiraiya and Kami grew up. And then there was little Hana, man was she a handful…you two are much more patient now… Funny how Madara had wanted to name her flower, and before that he was going to call her Izanami." he chuckled and Hinata's eye twitched. "Oh we are not going to name our daughter flower!" she snapped and Madara smirked. "Hashirama is going to name his son forest." He said offhandedly and Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mito will kill him." She said and Madara laughed.

"Hashirama was going to name him wood or tree." He said and she put her head in her hands. "Are you kidding me?! What is it with you men and naming your children idiotic things?" she whined and glared at Minato. "You were going to name Naruto ramen." She said pointing at the blonde fourth Hokage who blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You remember that?" he asked nervously and then she turned to Madara. "You and Hashirama! Ugh! You wanted to name our daughter after a Sharingan jutsu! You were going to name her flower but I settled for Hana! He wants to name his son tree, forest or wood…why? why must you all be idiots?" Hinata whined and Madara began laughing loudly.

"I think I have finally made you snap! Wait till I tell Hashirama and Tobirama!" he laughed and she gave him a pitiful look. "You won't if I leave you here." She sighed and he stopped laughing and looked at her. "And Naruto…what, pray tell is going to be the name of your first child?" Hinata asked looking up from her hands. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "Well…Sakura-chan says her son will be named Sasuke…and her daughter…" he sighed and Hinata blinked.

"Are you serious? Sasuke?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "But that's not even the worst part…she wants to name him Sasuke in honor of our best friend and brother, Sasuke…" Naruto said and Hinata smiled. "Well that's sweet, so what is the worst part?" Hinata asked and Naruto sighed. "well…" he began but he said nothing more.

"She wants to name our daughter cherry." He said and Hinata stood silently. Madara watched her stand and so did the rest of the people in the room. "Hinata?" they asked and she silently strolled towards the door, then fisted her hand and turned to them sharply. "I'm going to go knock some sense into her now…yes…its ok? Alright. Bye!" she said in a way too peppy voice. Madara shot from his seat and grabbed her. "Now Hinata think properly, the Uchiha matriarch does not lose her cool like this…" Madara tried to coax her but Hinata only grumbled louder. "Uh…how old was Hana when we adopted Jiraiya?" Madara thought to ask.

"She was just born…I understand why you ask, I just think she needs a nap and to chill." Minato laughed and Hinata finally calmed down. "Don't you dare name the child cherry…think of how the children will bully her!" Hinata said and Naruto nodded. "I know…but Sakura will name her cherry if her hair is red or pink…I hope she has blonde hair for her own sake…" Naruto said and Hinata smiled. "Then what would Sakura name her?" she asked curiously.

"She said she would name her Ino…as in an apology for the friend she lost…because Sakura and Ino may not have been the best of friends…but they were more of sisters than they would ever be friends." Naruto said and all anger was gone within Hinata. Hinata only felt sadness now. "I took Ino away from here…" she whispered and Madara shook his head. "No, Ino followed you to my time…you didn't take her, it was of her own choice. But wait until Ino hears that…maybe she will want to return one day…" Madara said and Hinata smiled and yawned.

"I think…I'm ready to return to the compound now…thank you for having us over, Minato, Kushina." Hinata said and Madara nodded. "See you later Naruto, I still have a lot to ask…it has been three years after all, I'm still curious about Tobi… and the Jinchuriki." Hinata said and Naruto grinned. "They all know the names of their Bijuu. The Jinchuriki all have made peace with themselves and have complete control over their tailed beasts. Even Gaara, Shukaku gave in and became friends with him. And for Tobi…Tsunade has checked up on his mental stability and left him in the care of Kakashi sensei and his wife Rin, apparently they had been on the same genin squad. But…all in all, everyone you saved from death…their lives are so much better than they would have been had you kept your secret to yourself." Naruto said and Hinata smiled.

"I'm so glad they are all doing so well, but…may I ask one more thing?" she asked and Naruto furrowed his brows. "What is it?" he asked. "How is Kurama?" Hinata asked and Naruto smiled. He formed a shadow clone and the eyes bled red and showed the nine tails chakra. "Hmph…not like you cared when You, him and his brother were smacking me around so long ago…but I am fine Hinata." Kurama's voice seeped from the shadow clone. "That's good…" Hinata mumbled and looked at him.

"Don't go all sappy, girl. You didn't hesitate, not even once when it came to the village. You are quite the interesting one, screwing with the time however you please. But all is admirable, even from a fearsome beast like myself." He said and Hinata smiled. "You were quite scary…I'll have you know when I saw you, I was scared out of my mind, but I did what I had to do. And for that I apologize, but I see that you and Naruto have a better relationship this time around." She said with a smile.

"And I see that you married a monster as well." He chuckled and Madara glared at him. "Watch it fox." He snapped and Kurama laughed. "Eh, I aint loosing anything, but goodbye, Hinata. Madara." He said and the clone poofed away. "See, Kurama is just fine, even if he complains about not getting enough exercise and that I eat enough to make even him way three tons." Naruto chuckled and Hinata laughed as well. "He still has the same attitude though, can't say I didn't miss it when we sealed him away." Madara muttered as they waved Naruto off.

"I'm glad everything worked out the way it did…" Hinata said as they strolled the streets of konoha. Madara nudged her with his shoulder and she looked up at him. "Hm?" she asked and he just looked at her. "You are the weirdest person I have ever met. One minute you are sweet and shy, the next you remind me of mother and are complaining about the names people give their kids, and the next you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He muttered and she smiled. "That's because, I'm me. I live with your mother…and that's just how you see me. You…you are the one thing that I live for." She said and he looked at her and feigned shock.

"What of Izuna and Kami-kun! Do they mean nothing to you?" he asked in feigned anger. Hinata laughed. "If it weren't for you…there would never be Izuna-nii, or Kami-kun. There would just be me wandering aimlessly in whatever time I chose to go to. But I have a family now, and I intend to keep it that way." She said matter of factly and planted a kiss on his lips then took off in a run towards the Uchiha compound, with only one thought on her mind; but that she would ask him when she got to the compound.

When they finally got back to the Uchiha compound, that one thing was still going through her head. Izuna sat up the moment he saw them and he set Kami down from where he had been gently tossing him in the air while he lay on his back. Madara ruffled Izuna's hair as he handed Kami off to Hinata and walked out. "Night nee-chan, Nii-san." Izuna said as he walked out. "Oyasumi, Izuna-nii." The two said together and Hinata smiled at Madara as she sat on the bed. He sat behind her and she laid back onto his legs and smiled up at him as she let Kami crawl all over the bed.

"I love you Madara…" she said and he kissed her. "And I you, Hinata." He said and she sat up and moved to sit beside him as Kami came crawling back to her. Kami began his sleepy little mumbles and they lay down. Hinata placed Kami between them and buried her head in the crook of Madara's neck with a soft smile. "You know…things could have been different…" she whispered and he began to run his fingers through her hair. "Yes…I know things could have been different. But not all the power in the world could make up for what I would be lacking without you and my family." Madara said, his deep voice rumbling through Hinata's entire being.

"I wouldn't have things any other way either, Madara…if things had been different…my life would never be this perfect." She said and he chuckled. "I'm glad things ended up this way…if things had been different, my purpose would have been muddled with hate. I found my purpose in you, Hinata. My purpose is you, Kami-kun, and my family. You showed me the way. Life would be hell if things had been different." He said and Hinata smiled and hugged herself as close to her husband as she could get without smooshing Kami between them.

-:-:-:-:-

Thank you for reading this! This may be the end of the original story, but I will continue posting the prequel here. Basically the prequel is the alternate reality of this story, but the reality of the actual anime. It is where Hinata had gone back in time to help Madara without being told to do so. She doesn't remember this, so she doesn't truly know it was her. Everything is different, Izanagi didn't give her his eyes in the prequel, it was someone else. Hizashi is not in the prequel, the last resort of the veil of time hadn't worked for him and he had truly died. So Hinata is alone in Madara's time. It's all different; I can't really describe much of it without spoiling it completely, so if you are interested, it starts in the next chapter!

Bad influence.

Hinata knew she had it bad when she graduated high school, got into a community college and everyone who hated her from high school was there…wonderful. Just absolutely amazing… She couldn't study; much less walk through the halls of the campus without them pulling some sort of sick prank on her…it was high school all over again. As if her life couldn't get any worse…why did she have to say that?! Not only were there people from her high school there, there were older students there that drove her nuts…and the teachers seemed to have something against her as well…just amazing… and it wasn't just college where she had these problems…her favorite place to go to study, the boss was a total…you know…he was just one of those people you could choke to death and not regret it, yup…that's just what kind of guy he was. Sure the food was great, I mean they had phenomenal cinnamon buns…but the boss was a total…ugh! it didn't help that he was the hottest thing her eyes had ever seen…that really didn't help…because he knew he was pretty much the gods gift to women, and he wasn't bashful about it either, I mean…who would be if you looked like that...It really doesn't help if he is the master of the bad influence…if druggies were bad influences…he was the worst of the worst, this man was a the worst bad influence she had ever met, and she couldn't run away fast enough, so…he has caught her in his influential web…heh…how is her father going to take this?


	13. The beginning of the prequel!

The end? That's madness! This is…THE PREQUEL! (sorry…I just felt I had to do it…) just as well…here is the Prequel!

Things could have been different…so much different. The pain she felt…it was nothing…nothing compared to the fact she had still failed. She felt useless, just as useless as everyone had called her. The looks, the words, their actions towards her, they all said she was a failure. What right did she have to attempt to save the future by saving the past? Perhaps someone stronger could have…like Neji…but no, it had been her to attempt to do so. His dark eyes screamed out to her, just as he appeared to actually be yelling…but she couldn't hear anything.

His eyes were glistening, but she knew he wasn't about to cry; he wouldn't…not for her…would he? No. The only ones he cried for were the ones she failed to save. He had grown cold, but every time she had failed him, she had seen him cry…then she had seen the hatred. This man…was fearless now. Cold, fearless, and he hated her. She knew he did…she had proven herself to be quite useless in his eyes.

Her eyes drifted down to her stomach, the shining metal was coated in her blood. This was all a mistake, she should have never come to this time…not for him…not for anyone…but, she could have made it out of this alive. If she hadn't gotten to know him the way she had…if she hadn't fallen in love with the dark soul he was. Everyone makes mistakes…but this was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She didn't regret falling for him; he had been the perfect person for any Kunoichi to fall for. He was strong…brave…he wasn't loud or obnoxious…he had once held a kind heart but her failures had turned him cold…he in his own right was the meaning of perfection, she had just brought him down with her...

Her heartbeat slowed; her lips felt like ice compared to the warmth her blood gave them. She had done this for him, as one last chance to say she was sorry; sorry that she had failed them all. The sword had been removed a little earlier and now the blood trickled freely from her opened mouth. It…it burned to breathe. She closed her eyes as she felt herself going cold; she knew she was fading away and wouldn't be alive much longer. She had fallen to her knees, but she didn't feel anything. Her vision began dulling and she could hardly see.

What she did see was the man before her, crying. He hadn't meant to kill her…he was fighting the other man, the one she cared so deeply for, but she had gotten in the way. She could tell he hadn't meant to hurt her; he had quickly removed the blade once his shock had worn off. He held her in his arms, her head lolling to his upper arm. He held her to himself tightly, she could understand why…or so she thought. He had just caused the death of an innocent; she figured that's what his thoughts were. She hadn't trusted him, nor had she trusted his brother; but she had understood them. She figured that they thought of her as a younger sister, even though she had been weary of them. Even so, they had treated her like she belonged. She had lived with him…they had taken care of her; but she betrayed them…for the one they were fighting…

Her eyes drifted over to the dark eyed man that had fallen to his knees, his hand outstretched to her; his eyes held pain…regret…sorrow…and the emotion that she had seen every time he had looked at his younger brother…she saw the love in his eyes, it was pained…but it was still love, although subtle. But something wasn't right about him either, he appeared to have blood on his lips, she figured he had gotten hit or something…she had taken the end of the blade for him, hadn't she?

She breathed a shaky breath and forced herself to smile. "T-this…" she managed, her eyes shaking as tears fell from them. "This…could ha-have been di-different…" she managed as the light faded from her eyes and she fell limp in his arms, sad how in the end; the one who had been the one to take her life, cradled her body in her last moments. Her eyes drifted to him, the one she loved. The last words she ever heard him speak were ones that would have made her heart skip a beat; she never would have known that those words were words of war, as her last breath left her; she had thought the best of those words; even if the deceit and hatred behind them wasn't subtle. "If it were different…I never would have found my purpose…"

-:-:-:-seven months earlier-:-:-:-

Her eyes opened and she knew this was what had to be done. She brought the blade up and with swift movements, her hair fell around her; inky blue-black strands stood out against the green grass. She bound her chest tightly, but not too tightly; if she was going to pretend to be a guy, she had to have the same body shape of a guy, not a well-endowed woman. She had come to this time, knowing almost exactly what she was running head first into. She wrapped medical gauze around her eyes, her eyes were extremely feminine; but she also knew her eyes were rare; the Senju had slaughtered the clan for the existence of the jumper. They had taken the jumper down with the rest of the clan, defeating the purpose of their mission.

Her hair was shoulder length and spiky now, her bangs in front choppy and jutting out in spikes. Her hairstyle now reminded her of a combination of Naruto and Sasuke's hair; dark and spiky, yet longer than both of theirs. She focused on steeling her nerves; sooner or later she was going to encounter Madara. She was here to save him from his fate of hatred and war, but the fates seemed to hate her. She had no idea how to do so…she didn't know what triggered his anger and rage…she had no idea how to fix any of this. She had run in blindly and now she couldn't leave.

Not even a day ago she was at home, in her bed reading. The village had begun being rebuilt after Pein had destroyed it. She had been perfectly fine dealing with the upcoming war as well, but then she got this ridiculous idea. "Hey! Let me go save Madara and restore the world to peace by making sure this never happens! Yeah! That will work!" she muttered angrily. The guy was bound to be like… a hundred and fifty in her time…but no…the masked man had to claim to be Madara Uchiha. And yes…she had to go back with her kind hearted self and try and stop every bad thing from happening.

What a genius she was…She activated her Byakugan and searched the surrounding area. Not a soul in sight as far as she could see, which was pretty far; judging on how she was at the border of fire country and could see konoha's birthplace from here. Obviously, the village wasn't there yet, there were only two compounds that were pretty far apart. One was in the center of the forest, while another was located by where the Hokage stone faces would be. She pulled on the black shinobi tunic over heavy fishnets. She wore slightly baggy pants as well. The off white armor was the last thing she put on.

Attracting attention was the last thing she needed, so she would avoid the civilian village; where rumors flew like a flock of birds. She headed straight for the shinobi inn, when she got there, heads turned and eyes narrowed. Men were drinking at the bar and women were shaking slightly. Hinata sat in a booth in the corner and a woman walked over to her. "C-can I get you something, sir?" she asked and Hinata frowned; is that what she sounded like when she stuttered? "Just water please…" she said and the woman nodded frantically, not even caring how Hinata sounded.

Hinata spoke in whispers, so her voice could not be detected as a woman's. A few men from the bar walked over and sat around her, nudging her and trying to get her attention. Hinata's frown became and annoyed sneer. "Don't touch me." She hissed, trying to be intimidating. "Oh did we piss off the newbie?" they chuckled and she sighed, this wasn't going to work. They punched her shoulder hard; Hinata's brows furrowed and she grit her teeth. "Touch me one more time…" she began but they laughed and punched her again. The moment her glass touched the table, the three men's heads hit the table; Hinata having struck the three in the neck with her gentle fist.

She thanked the meek woman and stood, leaving her water behind. The fact she took out those three caused an uproar in the inn. Five more guys rushed on her and she fluidly avoided their drunken hits and kicks. She swiftly took them out, not hesitating for an instant. She then made her way up to the bar and looked at the bar maid, who flinched in fear; despite not being able to tell if Hinata were actually looking at her. "I need a room." Hinata said and she nodded frantically. "Yes sir!" she stammered and Hinata nodded as she handed her a key.

Hinata felt the eyes staring from the bar; she knew they held other intentions. She knew it was a Senju, and she knew that he was going to run straight to his clan leader and tell him of the blind shinobi that took out a bar because they bothered him. She knew that staying longer than one night in this particular inn, was not going to be good for her health. She slipped into her room and before she could get settled, a knock was at her door. She furrowed her brow and walked over to the door. She peeked through the crack between the door and wall and her eyes widened. This was not who she had been expecting. Her hands trembled and her heart raced…what could she do? Could she hide? Could she tell him go away?

"I know you are in there, and I know what you are." His deep voice rumbled from behind the door. Her heart raced even faster, her breathing rapid. Her shaking hands reached for the doorknob and her nails tapped against the doorknob in her fear. "I promise I'm not here to hurt you…" his voice rumbled once more. She tightened her grip on the knob and she pulled it open and took a few shaky steps back. He looked both ways down the hall before he entered the room. He shut the door behind him as he strolled in leisurely.

"How do you know what I am?" she whispered and he smirked lightly. "Only a woman has flexibility like that." He said and her eyes went wide, she was not expecting that. She thought he knew she was a Hyuuga. "So I can't really fool your eyes then can I?" she asked and he chuckled. "My brother pointed it out. I had no idea until he told me, to be honest. But I thought I would test his theory." He chuckled and she laughed lightly. He was different from what she had imagined him to be. She thought that he would be like Sasuke, cold and uncaring…but he didn't seem to be so.

"What's your name?" he asked and she ran a hand through her hair softly. "Hinata…" she said and he raised a brow. "Well that's just not going to work…" he said and she looked at him oddly. "You need a guy name, you can't be acting like a guy and named like a girl. How about Hiro? Or Ryuu? Ryuu is pretty cool…same for Okami…" he said offhandedly and she begun to feel at ease, he didn't seem that bad…"Ryuu…as in dragon and Okami as in wolf?" she asked and he nodded. "Dragons have a flame that I see within you. Or maybe Hibiki...you seem to need an echo." He chuckled and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. "Okami, is fine, it makes me feel kinda fierce. Thank you." She said lightly and he nodded.

"Now…I have to go, but be safe….Okami-chan." He chuckled and she nodded. "By the way…my name is Madara, if you ever need help, just call." He said and Hinata nodded. "Goodbye…Madara." She said and shut her door as he gave her a one handed wave. She yanked the gauze from her eyes; it was starting to irritate her eyes. She needed to find something else to hide her eyes instead of the gauze, a mask would do; but she would have to find one first. She smiled slightly, preferably a wolf mask to match her given name.

She rested in the inn for the night, but was gone before dawn, she knew if she had stayed any longer then she wouldn't have made it out; judging on the amount of Senju she could see motivating towards the inn. She bit her lip and sighed in relief, her heartbeat began to slow after her fright. They had been knocking on every door they walked past, asking for the man, Okami. She had heard the barmaid's sniveling and knew she had to run. Her thoughts drifted to Madara, he seemed nice enough, but she wasn't sure she could trust him so easily.

A crunch behind her let her know that someone was on her trail. She activated Byakugan, hoping to see Madara's chakra signature; but it was not him. It was four Senju, she knew she could take them; they didn't have very well developed chakra signatures. Her chakra system was far more advanced than theirs were; their chakra systems looked more like the chakra system of a civilian. Did they not believe in training those in their clan? She whirled on them and they dropped into taijutsu stances.

"So this is how you fight?" she asked quietly and fell into her own sloppy Hyuuga stance. They lunged and her arms swiftly knitted the net of chakra around her and it expanded and sent them flying back. They stood back up and Hinata focused her chakra into her blade that she pulled off her back. They pulled their own blades and prepared to attack again but with one swipe of her blade, theirs shattered before their eyes. "Interesting…I came out here thinking you would be in need of help, Okami-san. How wrong was I?" Madara's voice rumbled from behind her. 'Great, now because of him I'm stuck right in the middle of the feuding clans…' Hinata thought with a frown.

She prepared to use a kage bunshin, but tree roots wrapped around her and Madara jumped backwards. "Hashirama!" he exclaimed excitedly and the man who had his hands in position to hold the jutsu sighed. "Madara." He said simply, but then he turned to her. "I wish to speak with you, Blind warrior." Hashirama said and Hinata tried not to snort at how retarded that sounded. "You realize, I am not blind correct? I am just very good at fighting without using my eyes." She said and Hashirama raised a brow.

"Then why didn't you dodge, I'm assuming you can see clearly even through the gauze, am I correct?" Hashirama asked and Hinata began to fret. Was he saying he knew what she was? "Well, it's time for me to bid the two of you adieu." Hinata said lightly and her clone exploded, sending shards of wood all over so Madara could get away as well. Madara chose not to confront Hashirama at the moment; he had to report to his father. Hinata hit the ground running; the wind whipped her hair all over the place. She was breathing fast, her heart racing. She was scared, there was no doubt about that…

She lost her footing on the tree branch and slipped; she hit the ground and hard, she felt the crack as it happened. A scream ripped from her throat and tears soaked through her bandages covering her eyes. She gently brushed her fingers over her leg to feel for the break. She winced once her fingers brushed over it, her hand glowed green and the green chakra forced the bone back into place swiftly with a second resounding crack. She heard two soft thuds on the ground and she looked up to see glowing red eyes.

"Okami-san, are you alright?" Madara asked as he looked around. "I'm fine, I had broken my leg is all." Hinata whispered and used the medical kit from her pack to create a makeshift splint to keep the bone form moving back out of place. "Break a leg doesn't mean literally do so, you know." Izuna sighed and dropped something in front of her. Hinata looked up at them but they were gone. She lifted the wrapped item up and stared at it in slight surprise. It was a wolf mask much like the Anbu wore in her time. She smiled lightly and ripped the gauze from her eyes as she placed the mask over her face and secured it.

She whimpered as she tried to stand and failed to do so. Three thuds landed in front of her and she looked through the small eye holes in her mask to see the fearsome three: Butsuma, Hashirama, and Tobirama. She forced herself to stand and stumbled back, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. "Suiton: water barrier." She whispered and a barrier of water surrounded her as they walked closer. "Okami-san, please drop the water barrier, we do not wish to fight you." Butsuma said and Hinata glared at him through her mask, she knew he could feel the anger from her.

Tobirama stood with his arms crossed, no surprise there…her eyes went wide when his fingers twitched and her water rippled. She slammed her hands together and made an ice shell around herself by using the freezing winds to drop the temperature of the water. She began to feel the drain now; she had barely slept since she had been here. Most of the time she had either been on the run or fighting people off. She dropped her hands and stared at them. "What do you want with me? You don't even know where I came from, who I am, or why I'm here." She said, and her brows knitted together.

"That may be so, but we request alliance with you, Okami-san." Butsuma said and Hinata put her hands out to both sides and her ice barrier shattered. "How do you won't violate an agreement?" she asked and Butsuma frowned. "I can assure you we speak nothing of the truth." He said and a wicked smirk crossed her lips. "Even if I am not what you think I am?" she asked and they all furrowed their brows and made an effort to drop into a fighting stance. "Please…I'm not going to fight you all, I know when to give up. I would have given up if it were only Hashirama and he had me trapped somewhere I couldn't escape." She sighed and Hashirama furrowed his brows.

"You're a-" he began but she held up her hand to politely silence him. "I'm nothing important, I'm not an idiot. I will join you, but under one condition." She said and Butsuma nodded. "And what would that be?" he asked and she frowned. "That you don't send Hashirama, Tobirama, Kawarama, or Itama after me if I choose to leave your compound." She said and he frowned. "You wouldn't be meeting with Uchiha would you?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, I have no alliances at the moment, I was free roam shinobi." She said and Butsuma narrowed his eyes. "How old are you, and what clan are you from?" he asked, he was obviously suspicious of her, well what he thought to be him.

"I am eighteen, I am not an Uchiha. I have no clan, their existence was wiped off the face of the earth long ago, so what do they matter now?" she asked and he frowned. "Very well." He said and she followed behind them at a distance, she was not going to get close to them. She followed them to their compound but she was just as weary of them as they were of her. She was shown to her room where she collapsed onto the bed she was given.

She hadn't even been able to dose off when a knock was at her door. She sat up and forced herself to stand, her leg was on fire and she really wanted to sleep. She hobbled over to the door and reached to open it, but before she could even touch the knob of the door, it burst open and someone forced her back onto the bed with a kunai at her throat. "Who are you really?!" they sneered and Hinata opened her eyes to see a beautiful white haired woman over her with a fierce look in her eyes. "Akane…Senju…" Hinata said in disbelief. The woman grit her teeth and dug the blade deeper into her neck. "Why do you wear this mask? Are you hiding something, Okami-san?" she hissed and knocked on the mask with the kunai.

"Yes…" Hinata said and slowly reached up to slide the mask up and to the side. Akane's eyes went wide as Hinata revealed her face to the older woman. "You are…a Kunoichi…A Hyuuga no less." She whispered and swiftly slid Hinata's mask back over her face. "Keep yourself hidden, you took out an entire inn of shinobi, they will kill you if they find out you are a woman." She said and Hinata smiled slightly beneath her mask. "If I am meant to die, I will die in battle fighting for someone whom I care for." Hinata whispered and Akane smiled a feral smile. "That's how we Kunoichi do it, we die for the ones we love." She said and left the room. Hinata sighed in relief, Akane's movements were predatory; she reminded Hinata of the Inuzuka. They were always feral and they walked like Akane.

-:-:-:-

Hinata left the Senju compound after a week of nothing but training with the Senju boys and Butsuma. She strolled through the civilian village and was looking at all the things they had to offer. She could feel their eyes on her, their eyes were filled with hatred and anger. She turned towards a woman and she stumbled away and knocked something over. Hinata strolled silently, the fact they feared her made her wonder if this is what it felt like to be exceptionally powerful…

She frowned beneath the mask as she ruffled her spiky hair; she didn't think she would ever get used to this hairstyle. She strolled past one vendor, stopped then returned to the vendor. They had weapons laid out on the shelf and Hinata leaned in to get a closer look at them. The man attempted to hide them away but a katana touched their neck and they froze. "Madara-san." She greeted and she could feel the smirk cross his lips. "Do not hide the weapons from the shinobi…" he said and the man shakily stepped away from the weapons. Izuna stood on the other side and she could feel his eyes roaming her backside as she looked over the weaponry.

"There is nothing of very good value here, they just look pretty. The weapons are obviously not sturdy or sharp enough to do any true damage." Hinata said and grabbed a kunai and attempted to dig the blade into her arm, but it couldn't even cut the cloth. She held the blade within her palm and crushed it. "Useless weapons that would do nothing in a fight for someone's life, are you trying to get someone killed?" she asked and he shook, he was scared beyond belief.

She turned and walked away from the vendor. She decided to spend the day with Madara, which he happily obliged to. "So…you have an alliance with the Senju?" he asked and she turned to look at him and shrugged. "I could give you information if you wish, although they insist that they must train me ruthlessly." She said and he chuckled. "Hashirama once told me of his father and their absurd training regimens." He chuckled and she smiled at him slightly. He really wasn't that bad of a person…

"Allow us to introduce you to our mother…" Madara said and Izuna tore his eyes from her and he smiled lightly as they strode up to a blue-black haired woman, she wasn't very tall; but she reminded her of a princess. She was dressed in a beautiful red and white kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back. She turned to face them and her smile was absolutely beautiful, it made Hinata jealous. "Lady Aurora, my name is Okami." Hinata said and the woman smiled. "I know who you are, Hinata. Madara and Izuna have told me about you. It is my pleasure to grace your presence. You are very brave to fight as a shinobi." She said and Hinata blushed beneath the mask.

"T-thank you…" she mumbled hesitantly. Aurora's elegant fingers traced over the mask and gently lifted it. "You are very pretty, young Hyuuga…" she whispered and the blush still coated her cheeks. "Thank you again…" she said shyly. "Come by here next week on Tuesday and we can do some shopping together, as women…what do you say?" Aurora asked and Hinata smiled a bit. "I guess that couldn't hurt, but I would have to change before I get here and before I leave." Hinata said and Aurora smiled. "Of course! Okami-san's identity shall not be revealed!" she whispered and Hinata smiled, this woman made her feel right at home, she reminded her of her own mother.

Hinata bowed and slid her mask back into place before bowing politely and vanishing into a swirl of leaves and mist. She appeared back in front of the Senju forest. She could see a lake nearby, the urge to practice her water jutsu was tempting; but she knew this wasn't home; she couldn't just do as she pleased here. She walked silently through the forest as Kawarama and Itama appeared from nowhere and she smiled as they landed by her sides.

"Nii-san says you are pathetic, but we don't think so…we think you are pretty cool!" Itama said and she smiled. "Which one? Mr. grumpy?" she asked and both of the younger males burst out laughing. "Yes, Tobirama doesn't think you are strong enough to be an ally of the Senju, but we have seen you practice with father, you are really impressive Okami-san." They said and she smiled. "Well how about I blow your Nii-san off his high horse with one of my water jutsu." She offered and the two cheered happily.

"And how exactly will you do that, you pathetic little wolf?" he grumbled and she glared at him from beneath the mask. "Exactly as I said I was going to, you ego-statistical-" "Enough!" Butsuma yelled and they turned to him. "Both of you are excellent at your own jutsu, so shut the hell up and deal with it Tobirama, Okami-san is none of your concern. Whether or not he is strong is defiantly none of your concern, I haven't seen someone with such advanced taijutsu skills since the Hyuuga were killed off by my father. It would do you well to show respect to show your superior respect, boy; since your taijutsu lacks significantly." Butsuma said and Hinata frowned, this was not good.

Hashirama followed her and the two younger children back to the compound while Butsuma disciplined his second eldest. Hinata frowned and looked at the ground. "Are you ok Okami-kun?" Itama asked and she turned to look at him. "I got Tobirama-san in trouble…I don't very much care for him…but it isn't right that he should be disciplined for something I started." She said softly and Hashirama frowned. "That's just how father is…he doesn't like to be deceived, disobeyed, or disrespected." Hashirama said and the frown that was etched into his lips made him seem older than he was.

"Forgive me…" Hinata whispered as she looked back to see Tobirama get a fist to the face. "I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." She whispered and her tears splashed the inside of her mask. She really didn't trust the Senju, but she didn't like seeing the abuse either. It was ruthless, even the two youngest would get beaten if they did something wrong. Butsuma was a tyrant in his own family, all he looked forward to was taking out the Uchiha clan…his own family didn't matter to him, and she could see that his sons knew it. Kawarama knew this, and not long after the last beating his father gave him, he was found dead on a battlefield, cloaked in his own blood.

Hinata had cleaned him up the best she could for burial…but…he still looked scared…he still looked proud…he looked like what Butsuma had made him to be…the poor innocent child was only a pawn for Butsuma's sacrificial game…A tool that he sent off to die and he hadn't even once shed a tear. When his sons Hashirama and Itama had cried or debated on whether this was right or wrong, Butsuma beat them again and again until they stopped making noise. When he left, Hinata healed them; she couldn't let them be hurt. Not by that tyrant they called father…his awful reign would end soon enough…or so she hoped…


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata and Aurora had been walking through the civilian village for a few hours now, just looking at things and talking. Aurora was dressed in a black kimono similar to the one she had seen her in last, while Hinata wore a tight white tunic style shirt and tight black pants with gauze going up her ankles to below her knees with her ninja sandals on. Her hair was spiky and layered and kind of reminded her of how Madara's hair looked, while her bands spiked down in multiple directions, while Aurora's waist length hair was pulled into a low ponytail that fell limply down her back, while her bands were cut like Hinata's had been.

Aurora had gone to look at something and said she would be back, so Hinata went to go look at what swords they had to offer. She walked up to a different merchant than she had before because she knew the merchant she had gone to before was still going to sell his cheaply made weapons. She saw a beautiful katana and she ran her fingers over the beautiful design. "What is the blade's name?" she asked and the vendor smiled at her. "Her name is Tsubaki, my lady…but she isn't for sale." He said and she frowned slightly. "I probably couldn't afford it anyways, thank you." She said politely, and that's when she felt the pulse of fear chill her veins.

Her fingers shook, she turned to look for someone, but there was no one there. Her eyes scanned the area, her fear getting the best of her. Her heart raced, she couldn't see any familiar faces…no one she knew… no Senju, no Uchiha…her eyes went wide. No Uchiha?! Where did lady Aurora go?! She looked around but couldn't see the beautiful woman anywhere. Her heart raced quicker as the foreboding feeling gripped her tighter. She went over to where Lady Aurora said she was going to be, but there wasn't anyone there; there wasn't a soul in sight.

A glimmer of silver caught her eyes and she walked over to it. She knelt down to pick up the shining amulet and her eyes went wide once she realized that it was Aurora's hair ornament. She began running through the abandoned part of the village looking for her, she couldn't find her anywhere…she heard male laughter and a woman's sobs. The chill came over her full force and her hands trembled as she rounded the corner and saw Aurora…beaten…abused…raped…

Something in her snapped as the tears fell, this woman had been kinder to her than anyone here had been. She couldn't find the urge to speak, she couldn't find her voice…her glistening eyes met with Aurora's as their blade came down. It felt like everything was moving so slow…the bandit/rapist's blade came down slow, but when it caught Aurora's neck and splattered blood everywhere, it had moved faster than it had clicked in her mind. The blood splashed over Hinata as her eyes moved to focus on the blurry figures that had just murdered the woman she had begun to look up to.

The scream ripped from her throat and the tears fell faster than the men did. Aurora lay gasping for air, her own eyes filled with tears as she watched Hinata kill them without even thinking. Once the men were dead, Hinata fell to her knees by Aurora, her shaky hands trying to heal the wound through her tears, she had talked with this woman over and over again. Ever since she had invited Hinata to come look around here with her a month and a half ago…Hinata had made it a regular thing for them to hang out and just talk. She enjoyed the older woman's company.

Aurora placed a weak hand on Hinata's cheek and Hinata began to sob loudly as the life slipped from her eyes. Her hand slipped from Hinata's cheek, leaving trails of blood as it fell. Hinata didn't care who saw her crying, she was mourning the loss of a wonderful friend. She scooped up the older woman carefully as tears streaked through the blood on her cheeks and she began walking. She had no idea where she was taking the older woman, but she knew it was important; so she just kept going, the older woman's body draped over her back piggyback style.

The tears never stopped falling, not even when Hinata tripped and hit the ground outside of the Uchiha compound, only to gently pull Aurora into her arms and try to carry her bridal style even though the woman was just as big as she was, she wouldn't let her drag the ground. Uchiha surrounded her and their whispers of shock, wonder, and sadness went unnoticed by Hinata, who tried to walk past them into the compound but was stopped by guards, whom of which she barely even noticed.

Hinata hit her knees and pulled Aurora close to her as she sobbed loudly. The last three to arrive and see her were the three who took it the worst. "MOTHER!" Izuna yelled, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't even say anything else due to the tears he was choking on; his eyes were so filled with pain and despair. Tajima was on his knees a few feet away, unshed tears glazing his eyes. Hinata managed to lift her head enough to see Madara who was on his hands and knees, throwing up because he was crying the worst…

"I'm so sorry…I left her alone for…a…a….second…that was all…" Hinata managed to murmur as her eyes dulled and the reality of what had happened hit her…the tears continued to fall…but there was no more feeling in her body…she couldn't even hear Madara yelling his pain anymore. It barely registered to her that she was not only coated in Aurora's blood, but that of the men she had killed as well…the only thing she felt was the freezing silver in her bone white grip.

She didn't even realize she had crawled to Madara until she was hugging him. "G-gomen…"she whispered as the last of her energy left her and she hit the ground, the silver ornament landing right in front of Madara, who grabbed it and held it to his chest as he cried. "I…I…can't stay…I...forgive me…" she said and stood uneasily. "I…I…have to go before….before they find me…me here…"she said and they looked at her.

"I truly…tried to save her…" she said as she stumbled off, but her movements were forced. She managed to make it back to the forest and put her normal attire on, mask and all, but the blood was still there…it wouldn't leave her skin…her eyes were clouded over. She had become unresponsive once Hashirama and Tobirama had found her. Itama had run to them screaming that something was wrong with Okami-kun. When they had found her, she was more of a zombie than an actual zombie. Tobirama frowned and shook his head at her. "Pathetic…he was broken that easily?" he asked and Hashirama glared at his younger brother.

He crouched before her and his fingers slipped under the edge of her mask and just as he had begun to pull, her hand shot up and grabbed his arm tightly. He could see her dead, white eyes through the holes in the mask. "Leave it be." Her voice came out raspy. "Are you alright?" he asked and remained crouched before her. "They…they…raped her…then killed her…she was special to me…" Hinata muttered and Hashirama's eyes softened. "Did you love her?" he asked and her dead eyes met his. "She was like my mother…she cared for me like…like she cared for her sons…" her voice came out broken.

"Who did this? I will handle them…" Hashirama said and she laughed bitterly. "I…I killed them…with my bare hands…they…they fell so fast…" she said and he frowned. He helped her up and his eyes went wide as her mask hit the ground and he released her. She stood uneasily as he stepped away from her. "You're a-" he began and her broken eyes met his. "Woman? Hyuuga? Both?" it came out broken; she was a broken woman who had witnessed a rape and murder. Hashirama couldn't imagine how it must have been for her.

Tobirama caught her as she fell, a slight regret in his eyes as he looked at her. "This is why she was weaker than me…" he said and Hashirama glared at him. "We need to get her to father, he will know what to do." Hashirama said and Hinata whimpered unconsciously. Tobirama frowned, he had been excessively harsh to her when he thought she was a man, but now he understood the mask and why she spoke quietly… women were feeble in his father's eyes, the only one who had proven not to be was his mother, who was just as skilled in tracking as a sensor despite not having sensory abilities.

Hashirama lifted her off the ground; her odd armor felt light to the touch and looked hand made. He carried her to his father and set her on a tatami mat that his father had laid out. "So…Okami-san truly was a Hyuuga…" he looked to Akane who strolled over and crouched beside her. "None of this blood is hers…what happened?" she asked and looked up at her remaining three sons. "She witnessed the rape and murder of someone she cared deeply for, apparently the woman had been like a mother to her…" Hashirama said and the rugged features vanished from his mother's face only to be replaced with a soft sensitive frown that showed his mother's age clearly.

"Poor dear…"she said and Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "What did you do, Hinata-chan?" Akane asked and all of the men looked at the matriarch of the Senju in slight surprise. "They…they killed her…right in front of me…she treated me like she treated her own children., and I stood there like an idiot and watched her be killed. I...I…I let them kill her! I had frozen up and I couldn't move anything…she is only dead because of me…" she sobbed shaking her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hinata…some things happen for a reason, as awful as it may be…some people die to make others stronger…Kawarama…my son…he was killed, but you see how the rest of my boys fought to get stronger…He may not physically be here, but he will always be in our hearts. You can't let this keep you down, you will only get stronger because of this…" she said and Hinata's lavender eye met hers. "Me becoming stronger…is not what I am worried about…She had a son…and he is the one I worry will become too strong…" Hinata said and Akane looked at her husband with furrowed brows.

-:-:-:-:-

Days later, Madara was still sitting by his mother's grave he still held her hair ornament close to him as if it were his salvation. He heard footsteps, but they were too light to be from his clan; even so, he didn't turn around. He placed his hand on his mother's grave as the person crouched beside him; he didn't even look at them until fresh tears hit the marbled stone marker. "I'm so sorry…I...i can't express how sorry I am…I know I have no right to ask forgiveness." She sobbed and he looked at her.

The tears rolled down her cheeks, but in her grasp was a bouquet of his mother's favorite red and white roses. She set them on his mother's grave and stood; she was going to leave. "Please…don't go…I…I know this wasn't your fault. Please, stay with me for a while…" he muttered and she barely heard him. She walked back over and sat next to him on the grass and wiped her eyes. He could feel her eyes searching over him and he looked to her. "Thank you…" he said and she leaned towards him, he understood that they had become friends, he also understood that she was under the Senju at the moment; but he didn't care, he knew she wouldn't dare lay a finger on his clan…she cared too much for them.

She linked her arm through his and leaned up against him. "How long have you been out here, Madara?" she asked lightly, he had been out here for a while. He couldn't exactly remember how long, he guessed she could tell because he was really cold. "I'm not sure anymore…they stopped trying to drag me in after they got Izuna in days ago…" he said softly and she frowned. She used her connection to him to attempt to lift him off the ground. He realized what she was trying and stood. She didn't release him once as they made their way back to the Uchiha compound.

His father seemed the tiniest bit surprised when he walked through the door with the tear stained woman attached to him at the hip. Izuna sat in his room refusing to leave. Madara stood on his own as Hinata walked freely through his home. Tajima was curious as to what she were going to do as she strolled softly down the hall to Izuna's room. Hinata saw him lying in the floor, his eyes fogged over and his face expressionless. She crouched by him and shook him softly. His foggy eyes drifted up to her.

"Please…Please don't give up…we…we can have peace. We can make it happen, but you have to take this…and make yourself stronger. I know I am not one to talk, because I am weak…I am useless, and I can't do anything right…but…you and Madara…you can't give up…one day you will be able to walk around without fear of death…but…you have to make it happen." She said tears falling again, her fingers fisting against his floor.

He looked at her and furrowed his brows… "Okami-chan…mother wouldn't want-" he began but she shook her head at him. "Your mother wanted you and your brother to live a life in peace, but she knew you would have to fight for it! She knew it wasn't going to be easy! She…she told me there would be sacrifices…I never expected that she would be one…never! She told me that you two could do it, and I believe her! She said you two would have to take the sacrifices that come, and become stronger to prevent further sacrifice…so please…don't give up." Hinata begged and Izuna stared at the teary eyed woman.

"That…that sounds exactly like mother…" he said and he stood, causing her to look up at him in surprise. "You can be our motivator, you are our friend after all. If we have someone to keep us motivated, someone to keep us alive and determined, we will never fail." He said and offered a hand to her. She shakily took his hand and he helped her stand. "Be our rock, keep us standing." He said and Madara stood in the doorway, a look of agreement on his face. "Even if the Senju have their claws on you, it will only be easier to help us; we have an ally in the enemy's grasp, but they have yet to realize this." Madara said and Hinata nodded.

She understood what this meant, this meant she were a double agent with the means to only truly protect one clan; Uchiha. The Senju were strong and she knew that they wouldn't be taken down so easily, the Uchiha were strong as well, but there was this look of hopelessness that had gripped both brothers; she knew that look would come back if they didn't have someone to stand by them. She knew that if she didn't be their support, they would die…

There was still one thing she didn't understand though; there was this look of pride Madara had given her. It made her heart race; the sheer intensity of his gaze took her breath away. It was then she realized that she had made a mistake, even if it weren't known. She had made a massive mistake by coming here. The look in his eyes made her realize that he depended on her with not only his life, but his brothers and fathers as well. And with that look…she realized she would follow him to the ends of the earth and back just to keep that pride in his eyes, to keep the slight smile on his lips. She realized, that she would quite possibly die for him if the need came to be.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata swiftly made her way back to the Senju compound; it had been common knowledge within the clan that Butsuma was trying to figure out what to do with her, she was Hyuuga after all and the last one. She knew she couldn't trust him, he held a chakra so menacing it blew Sasuke's out of the water. She skidded to a stop and Hashirama gave her a very light smile, she felt obligated to return the small smile, but didn't do so. She felt as if she were beginning to become too comfortable with them. Tobirama got in her way and he had a determined look in his eyes.

"Spar with me, Hyuuga-san." He said and she frowned but obliged. "Alright…" she said and landed beside the Senju's koi pond. He smirked and flew through water style hand signs. The water dragon flew at her and she flew through the hand signs she had seen Sasuke use before. She had been practicing with the jutsu but it still managed to get her every time she used it, but the effect on the enemy was far greater than the effect it had on her.

"Kirin!" she said and waved her wrist down, the lightning dragon flew through her before it wrapped around the water dragon and electrified it and the water surrounding Tobirama, who had to jump back or get shocked as well. Hinata hit her knees and held her chest in pain. "You would use a jutsu that would hurt you, just to win?" Hashirama asked and Hinata forced herself to stand. "If…If you don't fight with the intent to kill, even in a spar…you take life too easy…and you die faster…" she panted, her right eye was shut in pain as she flew through the exact same hand signs, but this time she had better control of the dragon.

"Very admirable." Butsuma said as the dragon flew through her once more, then it collided with Tobirama's water barrier. "I would say that you are suicidal, but why not? If you could take out a massive amount of enemies with that…but yourself as well I believe you would be doing your side a great honor. Especially if that works against Uchiha." Butsuma said and Hinata hit her knees gasping for air. "It does not work against certain Uchiha…I learned it from an Uchiha years ago." She said and Butsuma's eyes went wide before they narrowed. "So you have ties with Uchiha?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I learned it when I was younger from a wandering Uchiha. I have no ties with the clan as it is now." She said and Butsuma smirked. "Now…don't lie to me…I know you do. Aurora Uchiha, the matriarch of the Uchiha clan was killed by members of my own clan. That was who you were crying about, wasn't it?" he asked and her eyes went wide as he strolled over to her. "Traitors have no place in this clan, nor our world." Butsuma said and wood wrapped around his sons and Hinata screamed out in pain as his foot connected with her side. Tobirama and Hashirama were forced to watch as their father abused the Hyuuga.

Itama stared at the scene with shaking eyes, he had never seen his father be so brutal with anyone, especially not a woman. Roots wrapped around Hinata and she screamed louder as the tightening of the roots didn't stop. "You do realize, little Hyuuga…that you will not leave this compound alive. Traitors never do." He said and circled her, his sons were silent. He looked to them to see they were writhing in pain as well, but they couldn't break the roots because of the chakra sealing tags that were grown into the wood.

Hinata couldn't get away from him she knew that this was going to be the end of her. She dropped her head forward and Butsuma chuckled as he lifted her head by her short spiky bangs. "You even look like that Madara, how sickening." He said and used his other hand to attempt to remove her eye. She screamed and tried to move away from him but he held her tight. She managed to rip her face away from his intrusive fingers and she head-butted him and a root shot up and broke through her bindings. She hit the ground as blood trickled from both of her eyes and her vision blurred. She managed to stand and run before he could get back up. A red haired woman appeared and grabbed her and vanished form the forest with her.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Hinata tried to focus on the red haired woman. "No…I can't see…" she sobbed and the red haired woman quickly got her out of the Senju forest. "I know…where else can you go? She asked and Hinata frowned. "Uchiha…I think." She said and the red head shook her head. "While you are in this state, I don't think you should…Butsuma would only seek you out more." She said and Hinata frowned. "You are Mito…Hashirama's girlfriend…why would you help me?" she asked and Mito frowned. "Because I know how Butsuma is…" she said and Hinata frowned. "And Hashirama knows as well…he told me he felt something was off with his father ever since you returned covered in blood." She said and bandaged Hinata's eyes with the gauze she hated more than anything.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was about two more months before anyone had heard from her. Mito had treated her as best as she could, but Hinata's sight had begun to fade away because of the veil of time disconnecting the nerves in her eyes. When she returned to the Uchiha, she learned that Butsuma was no longer the head of the Senju, but instead Hashirama was. She also learned that Tajima and Madara had swapped positions as well. Madara, Izuna, and Tajima had welcomed her with somewhat open arms when she returned.

Madara and Izuna had also opted to assist her in training without using her eyes, which helped a lot. She was clumsy and the rest of the Uchiha had begun calling her a failure, a nuisance, a fool for even trying. They didn't accept her one bit, they kept pushing Madara and Izuna to make her leave, but they wouldn't make her go. They wouldn't force her to leave no matter how bad she screwed up…but she figured their kindness wouldn't last much longer if she kept failing like she did…she figured on of these times Madara and Izuna would get sick of her and then they would give her the boot, just like her father kept threatening when she continuously failed. They were going to give up on her too, and she knew it.

Ok…so yeah I'm going to bump up the rating on the story because of the prequel…it's a bit…rough… anyways… the next chapters for this story are coming up. And the next chapters for a light in the dark and bad influence are coming up too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
